


Faerie, Where Are You Going?

by WarriorHeart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Astraphobia, BUT H E E D THE T A G S, Blood and Torture, Canon Related, Everyone will most likely be ooc as hell, FINISH THE MANGA BEFORE YOU READ, Fairy Tail Spoilers, Human!Acnologia, I WILL PUT SPECIFIC WARNINGS IN THE ANS, I'm bad a tagging mkay?, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's fairy tail any tags for that are here, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POSSIBLY ONWARDS, Post-Nirvana arc, Pre-Edolas Arc, Psychological Torture, RAPE/NON-CON IN CHAPTER THREE, Torture, YOLO, a friend told me about this idea and, dorky dragon slayers, heed the tags, heed the warnings, messing with timelines here mkay, more detail in ch. 5 notes, these are the main characters you'll be seeing i guess??, this gets dark, this will still follow the general arc plots, very little Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorHeart/pseuds/WarriorHeart
Summary: With the destruction of Nirvana and the arrest of Oracion Seis and Jellal Fernandez, things had finally settled down for a few months. As to be expected of Fairy Tail, especially their dragon slayers, that doesn't last long.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend originally wrote a story with this but it got deleted S O since I'm in a writing mood and upset over Fairy Tail let's do this shit.

It started with a thunderstorm.

Most probably wouldn't be bothered by it, but being on the road, a good three miles out from Magnolia (because both dragon slayers had stubbornly refused to go back on a train; plus, they really didn't have to get back right away, and Makorov had told them to... 'bond.') and with two dragon slayers with very sensitive hearing, things got very problematic very quickly.

Especially when one had astraphobia.

No one would normally be able to guess it from Black Steel Gajeel's tough exterior - not to mention being around Laxus constantly - but then again, no one, especially not Natsu, had seen the noirette during a thunderstorm. The Iron Dragon Slayer was similar to Happy, in the respect that his hands were pressed to his ears and he flinched every time the thunder rumbled across the area.

Having lost their path in a mad dash to try to find shelter once the rain started, the two were wandering through the woods. Natsu had given up trying to use his flames to keep them warm or dry, as the second they went out they were right back where they started. Sympathetic to the normally gruff and aggravating dragon slayer, however, he had kept quiet, no matter how much the little devil in him wanted to tease Gajeel over having such a basic fear.

He had no way of knowing what had caused it, after all, and therefore it was not to be considered stupid by any means.

He brightened when he noticed a structure up ahead, a small house with a candle in the window. He nudged Gajeel, who glared at him before following the direction of his gaze; and then it was a race to get to the door.

Natsu reached it first, knocking quickly on the door. "Hey! Anyone home? We need to get out of this rain!"

"You could be more polite about it," Gajeel grumbled, grateful for the respite in thunder and lightning for now. He eyed the sky warily, however, even as Natsu elbowed him. "Like you'd do any better."

"Shut it, you-!"

The door opened and Gajeel's mouth closed with the small clack of teeth hitting teeth. A rugged man stood before them, hair even more wild and long than Gajeel's (which was truly saying something). He wore a dark cloak, loose pants, and had bare feet. Markings laced his arms and face, and he glared at the intruders.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Um, maybe some place to rest?" Natsu pressed, gesturing to their soaked clothes and the rain still pouring on them. "And get dry?"

The man seemed to pause and stare at them even more harshly than before. Gajeel caught the soft sounds of sniffing before the man stated, "You're dragon slayers." It was not a question.

"Yep! And we're extremely crabby and willing to unleash our inner dragons!"

"Cut the crap, kid, I'm not some idiot like most people when it comes to these powers." Despite his annoyed expression, the bluenette moved aside, letting them in. A fire crackled in the corner, and Gajeel snorted when Natsu instantly moved closer to it to warm himself, sighing in content. A quick glance showed the place to be extremely small and evidently not often used, if the layer of dust over most things was saying anything.

Before their host could even close the door, a flash of lightning lit the room and Gajeel pressed his hands over his ears seconds before the thunder came through. He noticed Natsu sending him a sympathetic glance, and their host eyed him with slight confusion. As more thunder rumbled through, Natsu explained quietly, "He doesn't like lightning and thunder. As... something."

"Astraphobia," the older man grunted, moving to tend to the fire. "Ain't got no food, so if you're hungry, too bad. Take off your clothes, both of you, and grab some blankets 'till they dry off."

"Hey, seriously, th-"

"Don't. Just don't. If you say that then that means you owe me and I just want to be left alone."

Natsu went silent, following the earlier instructions in a similar state.

Gajeel ended up cocooning himself in blankets and stayed in the corner the whole night; Natsu stayed near the fire; their host took the bed. In these conditions, they slept, saying not another word to one another.

-

"Let us go with you!"

"No."

"Jeez, we're lost, at least help us out!"

The bluenette, still walking quickly, pointed to the left. "North." Then to the right. "South. Now quit bugging me."

"What does that mean?"

"Which part, the directions or the fuck off part?"

"The North-South crap."

Gajeel groaned, slamming his head against the nearest tree. "Salamander, are you telling me you don't know North, South, East, and West?"

"Sounds familiar, but I can't recall it off the top of my head."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"I like this one," their host stated, pointing at Gajeel. "He's not a complete brat, unlike _someone."_

"You're still implying I'm a brat."

"Exactly."

"Sheesh, you remind me of Porlyusica," Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout. "Grumpy much? Hey, we never got a name, either!"

"You don't need one, because you're leaving right now."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, you are."

"You're going somewhere, and that somewhere can help us get home!"

"You think I give a shit about two dragon slayers lost in the woods?"

"You're one, too," Gajeel interrupted, ignoring Natsu's glare that molded into a confused look. "Last night, you smelled us. You have heightened senses, like us, and you have the faint smell of dragon on y-"

One moment, he was talking, still walking alongside Natsu, and the next, he'd been slammed against a tree with the bluenette's hand at his neck. He glared up at Gajeel, keeping him raised off of the ground.

"If I hear one more word from either of you, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now _get lo-"_

"Hey!"

Gajeel's gaze flickered to an ever-familiar short, spiky blond fuzz moments before the man before him was ripped away and slammed against a tree. "The fuck is going on here?"

"Aw, come on, Laxus, we could've handled him!"

"I sincerely doubt that." This came from Freed; the entire Raijinshuu was present, and evidently willing to fight. Bickslow and Freed had slid between Gajeel, Laxus and the mysterious host; the latter of which growled animalistically at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Evergreen was off to the side, glancing at her guildmates with worry and the enemy with anger. "Based on your current state of exhaustion, you likely didn't get much rest last night."

"Then again, neither did we," Bickslow added. "Long night in a creepy mansion. Ever was not happy."

"Oh, shut it!"

In an instant, the man before them went from hostile to alert, eyes fixing on Bickslow. "Mansion? Where?"

"Uh... Laxus, you can take this one."

"First you tell us who the hell you are and why you were attacking my guild mates," Laxus replied, arms crossed. (Gajeel would never understand how the hell his coat stayed on his shoulders so flawlessly, but it added to the vibe.)

The blunette spat at the blond's feet, but gave a sigh, shaking his head. "This is why I hate humans..."

"News flash, you are one," Gajeel replied dryly.

"Most of the time."

"Eh?"

The man raised his gaze again, glaring at them all. It wasn't hard to feel as if he was glaring at each individual at the same time.

"My name is Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, and you have royally pissed me off, dragon slayers."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shock of learning who exactly Acnologia is, the Dragon Slayers and Raijinshuu learn some interesting history, as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn computer restarted and erased the first draft of this chapter. took a while of screaming furiously to get the motivation to write it again. you may notice my annoyance in the characters. especially acno. acno is my spirit animal.  
> ALSO I MADE A MISTAKE. THIS IS PRE-EDOLAS ARC, NOT POST. SORRY ABOUT THAT, I WAS TIRED WHEN I DID THE TAGS. i also realize i spelled 'dreyar' wrong in the tags, im too lazy to change it. perfectionists can bite me.  
> PEOPLE PISSED ME OFF THIS WEEK OKAY SORRY FOR THE BAD MOOD JUST ENJOY

The first to speak, naturally, was Natsu.

"Isn't the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse... y'know... a dragon?"

Both Laxus and Gajeel did not hesitate to state at once, "He was a dragon slayer before that, idiot." While Laxus glanced back at the noirette in surprise, Gajeel just ignored it, gaze focused on Acnologia. The former dragon seemed as annoyed as them.

"Yes, and the dragon part was not my damn choice. Blame Zeref for that one. I would've loved to stay as a human and stay the fuck away from humans."

"You kinda are one," Laxus replied dryly.

"Fuck off, brat. Now I've told you who I am, so show me where the mansion is."

"What would you need with a creaky old mansion?" Bickslow questioned (the word 'what' was repeated several times through his puppets). "I get you're old or something, but you don't need to act it."

"Whatever happened to respect your elders?" Acnologia grumbled under his breath, eyes focusing on the path the Raijinshuu had arrived from. He sniffed the air lightly, and Gajeel moved a moment too late to catch him before the dragon slayer took off. Laxus, already well prepared, darted after him as lightning; the fight was over fairly quickly, with the blond pinning the bluenette to the still-damp ground.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't be this annoying," the lightning dragon slayer commented. Throughout the entire conversation, his voice had hardly strayed from his casual tone, aside to express annoyance or sarcasm. "But if you're going to be like this, I won't even give you a chance. I'll just zip back to the mansion with Natsu and let him burn it."

"No!" Acnologia's struggles ceased instantly. "Fine, alright, just get off of me! I won't run again, just lead me to it and I-"

"You smell like Gajeel."

This time, everyone - including Acnologia - turned to Natsu with bewildered expressions. The fire dragon slayer was sniffing the air carefully, eyes flicking between Gajeel and Acnologia. His pupils always reminded Gajeel of a cat when he was like that; focused and narrow.

Completely unlike the Natsu he was used to.

When the pinkette didn't elaborate, Evergreen pressed, "Details?"

"Everyone's got an individual scent," Natsu murmured, frowning. "Even people within a family might have completely different scents, depending on the people that are in said family. There are lingering scents, which is when two people interact and they leave a trace amount of their scent on each other, but that isn't it. He smells of all five of us, but his natural scent is very, very similar to Gajeel's."

It was only then that Gajeel took a moment to sniff the air, eyes flicking to Acnologia instantly. "Alright, talk, ya bastard. Why do you smell like Metalicana, too?"

Acnologia stared at them in surprise before groaning and letting his head fall back against the ground. "Why did those idiots have to take on students? My life would be so much easier without that decision."

" _Talk._ "

"The stuff I need to fully explain everything is in that mansion you idiots spent the night in. You didn't destroy anything, did you?"

"Nothing that was not already rotting or broken," Freed answered. Despite the calmer tone of the conversation, Gajeel noted his hand was still gripping the hilt of his sword. Similarly, Evergreen kept adjusting her glasses, always keeping her hand near them, and Bickslow's puppets were hovering protectively close to their master. It was oddly comforting to realize they were that quick to protect him, even after all he'd done to their guild.

"Good," Acnologia grunted, snoving Laxus' attempt to help him up away and standing. The two shared an icy glare before Laxus turned and started back the way they'd come; the Raijinshuu quickly fell into step behind Acnologia, keeping him surrounded, while Gajeel and Natsu trailed behind.

The group walked in silence, five fairies and one dragon. It was only when the large, old building came into view that Gajeel actually focused back on his surroundings.

Built primarily from dark oak wood, the old thing was still standing quite well. A few windows here and there were broken, and more than a few strings of vegetation had crept up the walls, but if he had to guess, a few new windows and a few replacements on the paneling of the side would touch the thing up to its former glory.

"This once belonged to some wealthy politician or another," Acnologia commented. "He kept sending wizards after me, so for annoyance's sake, I killed him and took over his home. Spared his family 'n let them take their belongings - as much as they could carry - and burned the rest. Everyone's forgotten about it, now. Say, you lot mentioned you were here on a job." Acnologia turned to the Raijinshuu, crossing his arms. "What was that job exactly, and who gave it to you?"

"My old man." Acnologia didn't bother to turn as Laxus spoke. "Said something about potential dragon lineage and history books in here. Since Idiots One and Two along with Wendy were on missions, I decided to investigate. The others just came with because they had nothing to do."

Acnologia's eyes narrowed a bit, and he shifted just slightly. "Dreyar. Now I remember your name. Your grandfather, Makorov, is the current third master of Fairy Tail, and your father, Ivan, implanted a dragon slayer lacrima into you when you were young with the intent to cross the border and sell it in the Alvarez Empire. Without you attatched anymore, of course."

"We may be related by blood, but that asshole ain't my father," Laxus said lowly, glaring back at Acnologia. "You going to confirm the rumors, or are you just wasting time?"

"Oh, believe me, those rumors are all true." Gajeel could hear Natsu's sharp inhale; soft but noticeable. He himself couldn't squash the curiosity that grew in him; would those books tell them where the dragons had gone?

"One thing doesn't make sense." The group turned to Freed in slight surprise; the Runes Mage was frowning at Acnologia, brow furrowed. "If you're such a powerful dragon slayer, and you didn't truly want us to know all of this, then why haven't you killed us already? The only answer can be you want us to know. But why? What could you gain from the dragon slayer's knowledge of these things?"

"Never mess with a Runes Mage," Acnologia mused, studying Freed. "They pay attention to every little detail. Still, I'm impressed you've got my character down that well in such a short time. It's true, I could've killed all of you the second you stepped within twenty feet of me. In doing so, however, I would miss out on quite a few things. The flamebrain was quite right in saying I smelled like Gajeel; as was Gajeel in saying I smelled like Metalicana, if faintly." He turned sharply on his heel and moved past Laxus, entering the mansion. With confused glances, the five faries followed him.

Acnologia led the way to the basement, a cold, slightly damp stone area, far less lavish than the floor above. Bickslow spoke, then. "Uh, unless there's some sorta cloaking magic, we didn't find anything here."

"Nor would you. Even an Earth Mage wouldn't be able to tell where the secret places here were." Acnologia's face softened, just a tiny bit. "The one thing I can't hate Zeref for, it seems." He walked to the far wall, brushing some of the dust and cobwebs from the stong. At his touch, the entire wall rippled, then faded from view, revealing a new room beyond. The light only spilled in a few feet, however, making it impossible to tell what was inside. From the way Acnologia's steps echoed, though, Gajeel was willing to bet the room was huge.

"Flamebrain, get your ass over here, I need light."

"Why does everyone have to use that nickname?" Natsu grumbled. Still, he followed Acnologia, lighting a fire in his palm. Hesitantly, the rest of the group followed, and to their surprise, rows upon rows of bookshelves appeared in the flickers of Natsu's light.

"A library," Laxus murmured, for once looking as surprised as he should be in the situation. "Is this where the book's hidden?"

"It's not just one book." Acnologia turned to them, crossing his arms. "It's the entire library. Dragon lore, why the slayers have certain instincts, how the slayer's bodies were able to adapt to dragon slaying power, the Dragon King Festival, all of it. Anything you'd ever want to know about all dragons, specific dragons, or dragon slayers. It's all here. Zeref was a sucker for libraries, so he helped me gather the books and keep them safe. Including the enchantment that keeps this place hidden unless I want to enter it."

For everyone else, this was amazing.

For Gajeel, this was a fucking nightmare.

There were so many books, it could take years to find ones on Metalicana. He knew he could just ask, but he was too damn proud for that, so it was time to start struggling to read the covers of the books. Shit, there were scrolls, too. Scratch years, it would take a lifetime.

"Is there stuff about Igneel...?" Despite his normal enthusiasm for finding the flame dragon, Gajeel was surprised to hear Natsu's voice was soft, now. In a word, the noirette would describe it as... timid.

Acnologia gave a nod, leading the way. Natsu trailed the older dragon slayer like a lost puppy, standing back as Acnologia grabbed a large, dusty book from the shelf. "Figured you'd ask. When he learned about this place, he had me write out a message to you. It's as good a place as any to start."

The fire dragon slayer held the book like his life depended on it, nodding gratefully before Acnologia turned to Gajeel, hesitating.

"...What? What're ya lookin' at?"

He didn't miss the roll of the eyes as Acnologia motioned for him to follow. "The rest of you, stay there."

Even without light, it was clear Acnologia knew exactly where to go. He stopped at the far right wall, scanning the dimly lit shelf for a few moments before pulling out another book. This was slimmer than the one Natsu now held, but it was by far taller and wider. The bluenette moved around for a few moments, feeling for something, before a small light flickered on. Gajeel blinked in surprise as the larcima illuminated a desk, along with the book Acnologia had set on it. It was clear right away that there was no way the noirette would be reading it; the letters were far different from the few Metalicana had taught him.

"It's in an older, dead language," Acnologia explained, opening the book. "Most of it is draw out; it's a lineage documentation. Which dragon banged another and which kid resulted from it, so on, so on." He flipped through, scanning the pages before finally stopping at one closer to the back. Even Gajeel could read the name printed across the top and undersand it without having to see the picture of the iron dragon below.

_Metalicana._

Unlike the other drawings he had seen, Metalicana didn't have many lines branching out to indicate mates or kids. He only had two, actually; one mate line and one descendant line. The image along the mate line was smudged beyond recognition, but the picture of the child was easily one of the most recent and well-preserved images in the book; seeing it made his breath catch.

It was him.

Printed under the picture of his young, ten-year-old image was his name, Gajeel Redfox, in clear script.

"...Wait... Metalicana is... My actual-?"

"I'm not the only dragon with a human form," Acnologia rumbled, tracing the sharp outline of Metalicana with his fingertips. "It took a lot of power to switch between them, but the dragons that raised kids like you, Natsu and Wendy created a spell to change themselves into humans and back. They did this as a preparation to make themselves seem less threatening; however, many found that the children actually much preferred their original dragon forms, and thus the spell fell out of mind. But yes, Metalicana is your biological father."

"But that doesn't make sense," Gajeel said softly, pointing to the smudged image. "That's too big to be a human, it has to be another dragon. Who-?"

"During mating season, submissive dragons, male or female, are able to bear children. Metalicana, as much as he tries to claim otherwise, was an omega."

"I knew that. That doesn't answer my question."

Acnologia leaned against the desk, crossing his arms. "I smell like you. I smell like Metalicana. Metalicana was an omega, and I just so happened to know this. Metalicana is your biological father. Connect the dots."

Gajeel felt sorry for Laxus and Natsu when he screeched.

_"You're my fucking father?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition galore! so yeah have fun waiting for the next update that'll take 203583240403 million years


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a small (large) detour from the Dragon Slayers to another soon-to-be-crucial character. Well, characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE/NON-CON. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THAT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL HAVE A RECAP IN THE NEXT SUMMARY. please stay safe!!!

The first of his memories to return, he found, would by far not be the worst.

Sitting in a cell, alone, cold, hungry, tired, and thirsty might make one think that one would not think about other things besides the bare necessities one was lacking. He, however, found he was used to these sensations, the lack of basic human needs to function and live, and while he knew he should be horrified, he instead dove deeper into his mind, blocking out all else in his attempts to recall any small detail of his past besides

_redredredscarletscarletscarlethairhairhair_

besides the reason behind her last name. And everything that had happened after Brain had forced Wendy to revive him.

It was late at night when the first true memory came to him.

_All he could focus on was painpainpain and stopstopstop and hurtshurtshurts. He knew they wouldn't stop no matter how much he begged, not until they were bored of his screams, but that wouldn't stop him from fulfilling their amusement by begging and pleading._

_In the back of his mind, he had to keep reminding himself why he'd done this, why he'd forced himself through this brutal beating - for Erza. He had to save her, he had to make them stop hurting her, had to-_

_The pain stopped, and weakly, he lifted his head, trying to piece together the dizzy images that came through his abused eyes. Blood was pouring into them from several whip marks across his face, and he could feel more of the crimson liquid rushing to the floor from his wrists, which were restrained behind him against the pillar that he was trying to merge with. At least stone wouldn't feel pain, right?_

_He didn't trust the shifting figures in the corner of his eyes, didn't trust the hands that touched him, tore off the last few shreds of clothing that clung to his body after the whipping. He didn't have the energy to feel shame or embarrassment as he was stripped in front of them, all he could feel was painpainpain between his legs, felt the need for airairair as something was shoved in his mouth to muffle his screams, but his tears still fell, and he wished again and again and again that he could just diediedie already-_

"Jellal!"

The criminal jerked awake fully with a stifled scream, the word 'stop' on the tip of his tongue. He had to blink several times and clear his vision before he recognized the noirette standing in front of him - both, actually, one with glasses and one with a scar across his face.

_badbadbadrunrunrunhidehidehide_

He shifted, scooting to the far corner of his cell and eyeing Lahar warily. The weary-looking councilmember shook his head with a sigh, leaving the rest to his partner. Jellal felt like he should recognize him faintly, something along the lines of his thought projection - Seig... Seigrain, was it? - interacting with him on the more political and lawful side of being a coucilmember, but as with everything, those memories were

_he has foodfoodfood and waterwaterwater no painpainpain this time_

muddled at best.

His stomach screamed at him to launch forwards, to slam against the wall and beg him for the food, even just a bite to keep his stomach from eating itself. But his memories were flooding back, all the times he was taunted and denied food when he acted like a rabid dog, so he sat and waited, eyes flickering between the food and the faces, suspicious and desperate.

After several moments, he heard Lahar give a harsh sigh. "Heavens, Jellal, we're not going to poison you. Your execution won't be so merciful."

"Very few poisons are merciful," Jellal replied, voice raspy and weary. "Unless you give me a shitton of sleeping drugs, I highly doubt slipping away would be that easy."

He could practically hear Lahar's teeth grinding.

Good.

His partner was more gentle. He let a small area of the cell open, sliding the plate and glass of water towards Jellal. "Have you remembered anything, yet? Or is it all still a hazy fog?"

Jellal carefully reached out for the bread, quickly retreating when he realized the noirette wasn't going to yank it from him at the last second. He tore into it, ignoring the man's questions until he was done; then, with more mannerism, he took the glass of water and sipped at it to soothe his throat.

"Pain." He eyed his arms and bare chest. "I can probably tell you where each of these scars came from, at this point." His vision flickered, and for a second his white pains were stained red, and the pain never stopped; then he was back, glass on the floor of the cell with a crack in it and the water spilled over his knee. He was breathing sharply, hands shaking, and he clenched them into fists and closed his eyes.

Lahar and his partner were silent for a few moments, and he thought they would walk away. He bit back a screech at the hand that touched his shoulder, but couldn't hold back the jump.

"Look, you can tell me-"

"Doranbolt, we have no time for this," Lahar cut in, sighing. "He's a doomed criminal, anyways. No use listening to the sob story he'll bring up."

"Growing up in the R-system with abusive slavers is not a sob story, Lahar, it's a real reason behind his actions-"

Jellal screamed, and they left.

-

Sleep was fitful, at best, plagued with memories and pain and the loss of innocence, the loss of purity. He was curled up on his side, much as his younger self had been when they'd released his restraints to get at better angles, and staring blankly at the wall of his cell.

He'd never come to hate the color blue so much.

He must have dozed off at some point, because the next time he woke, guards were surrounding him, his feet were raw from being dragged along the rough floor, and he knew his death was waiting for him. He kept his head down, kept his eyes closed, because then, maybe, he could slip away peacefully, like he was just sleeping. His memories of executing criminals were vague, but he did know the council spared themselves the mess of dead bodies by releasing a toxin that decomposed living materials. He supposed it would be painful, but maybe he could slip away quickly.

Pain throbbed behind his right eyebrow as the guards halted, and the sound of keys rang in his ears. A door opened, and still he remained limp, eve as his heart sped up and his mind screamed no, this wasn't right, he didn't even remember all of his crimes, he should be given more _time._

But begging would not make them stop.

His body was lifted onto a cold metal table, and his wrists and ankles were strapped down with magic-canceling Lacrima chains. He finally let his eyes open, let the tears slip free, as the guards left the room, left him shivering and exposed. He was bare once more, because the gas wouldn't decompose clothing, and he hated it. He hated how this felt so similar, how someone would walk right through that door and touch him, pound into him, choke him, fill him in ways he didn't want.

He heard the soft hiss of the gas being released, yet after several minutes felt nothing. Then the door opened, and small tendrils of purple mist reached for him, and as he let go, a part of him wished this would be the last time, yet the other part struggled to stay awake to figure out why the man walking through the door had his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n (not) sweet but i promise chapter four will be up soon!! and it'll elaborate more on this. no extremely graphic mentions of rape, but it's still heavily, heavilyimplied if not outright stated from how jellal talks.  
> he needs a hug.  
> someone give him a hug while i go sleep.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the regaining of various unpleasant memories from the Tower of Heaven, Jellal was ready and willing for his execution. However, he now gets to work through the fact he was saved by a stranger with his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially on summer break~ Expect more frequent updates!

Jellal was thoroughly disappointed when he found himself regaining consciousness. He had vastly hoped he was dead.

He made out the soft crackling of a fire, and the heat along his left side confirmed his suspicions. He shifted the tiniest bit and nearly sighed out loud when he realized he was wrapped in thick blankets; while he wasn't dressed, it was better than being bare before... whoever had saved him.

He shifted a small bit, acting as if it were normal sleeping movements, but evidently, that would do little to fool his savior - captor? Whichever. "I know you're awake, please don't make this difficult."

Same face and voice?

Jellal's eyes slid open, and he sat slowly, peering across the fire. The figure across from him was masked, currently, but the red markings over his right eye were visible.

Unwilling to be the first to break the silence, Jellal sat silent, meeting the gaze of the stranger unflinchingly. It was several minutes later before, softly, he asked, "Who are you?"

The other gave a grunt, shifting to lean back from the flames. "While not all of your memories have returned, I trust you're well-read on theories of other parallel worlds and the like. If not, now you know." He pulled his mask down past his mouth, and Jellal found it hard to swallow as he looked at a mirror image of himself. "One such world, Edolas, is the world I called home seven years ago."

"So... You're me... Yet- Not?"

"I'm a version of you if the world was a different place. No less cruel, but different. In Edolas, I am Jellal, but here in Fiore, I am Mystogan."

Jellal inhaled sharply. "You're a member of Fairy Tail. An S-ranked wizard, the most elusive member alongside Gildarts Clive and-" He held his head, groaning. "-and too many memories come rushing in at once."

He blinked at the cup offered to him. A mint green liquid was inside, and Mystogan motioned for him to take it. "It'll ease the pain. Edolas is a world with limited magic, so I rely more on natural means of survival rather than magical. Even if it annoys Porlyusica..."

"The guild's unofficial healer, correct?" Jellal guessed, sipping at the medicine. He glanced down at it curiously; it tasted like various fruits. When he returned his gaze to Mystogan, the other was nodding. "Correct. And the only one that can keep even Master Makorov in line."

Jellal gave a weak chuckle. "I remember how much of a headache he was to deal with as Seigrain..." His smile faded. "You've explained who you are, but now explain why you saved me. You clearly must know what I've done if you've been in Fiore for any of the past years."

"Yes, quite so. But you were not in the right state of mind. Trust me," Mystogan murmured darkly, glaring at the fire, "many things happen when you are young and in pain."

The criminal shifted, drawing his knees to his chest as a sudden, harsh wind blew through the cave they'd sheltered in. With it came rain, which soothed him - he'd spent countless nights in the Tower of Heaven, both as a prisoner and as its master, taking comfort in the particular weather. While the other children hated thunderstorms, he quite loved them - lightning had a beauty only nature could ever hold.

"Where will we go?"

"My hopes, at the moment, are to be able to convince Makarov to let you stay at the guild hall, posing as myself with an injury. It will give you time to lay low and for us to wait out the Magic Council and the initial wave of people searching for you."

"What of Natsu and the other dragon slayers? Their senses are vastly enhanced."

Mystogan tossed something at him, and Jellal peered down at the vial of clear liquid dubiously.

"It's a scent blocker," Mystogan explained. "I knew you were in Fiore, so to decrease every chance of being caught by the dragon slayers, I developed it to alter my scent. If they were observant enough, they'd note the slightly sweeter scent, but it's hard to detect. As such, I'm able to work around them without being found out. It will also further reassure them you are me."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"If nothing else, my mind will be my own," Mystogan replied, shrugging. "Rest, now. We must leave early once the rain ends to get you to the guild before anyone spots you."

Jellal shifted, moving to his original position. As an afterthought, he said softly, "Thank you... But still... Why?"

Mystogan was silent for so long Jellal thought he had already fallen asleep. Then, just as sleep took him, he heard the reply: "Because people still need you, whether a prince in Edolas or a powerful magician in Fiore."

-

It was midday when they heard the shouting. While Mystogan was in his everyday garb (how did all of that stay so perfectly intact and on his body?) Jellal simply wore a cloak to hide his hair, the first giveaway, and both shared a glance before swiftly changing course towards the sound. Even if it proved to be nothing, both could feel the pull to help another. Jellal slowed his pace as they neared, letting Mystogan take the lead.

He nearly slammed into the other when he skidded to a halt. "What the- What's going-?"

"Duck" was the only thing Mystogan could manage before a pole of iron slammed into the tree right next to Jellal's head.

"Jesus, Gajeel, calm down! He's one of us!" Mystogan gave a choked noise and abruptly turned with a soft 'abort mission' before a muscled arm slung around his shoulders. "Didn't know you were in this area, Myst. What brought you here, the screaming or th-"

Laxus paused as his gaze met panicked dark green orbs. Gajeel's attack had torn the hood of Jellal's cloak, and with the fabric pinned to the tree over his shoulder, he was completely exposed.

"Mystogan? Whoa, wait, seriousl- _why the fuck is Jellal here and not in prison."_

Both bluenettes shared a glance at Natsu's comment before Jellal ditched the cloak and Mystogan ducked under Laxus' arm, sprinting back the way they came. It would have helped to not slam into a wall of runes, courtesy of Freed.

Mystogan managed to stay on his feet, but Jellal was knocked flat and breathless at the blast the runes had sent out to bring them back to the main group. He gave a noise of discomfort when he saw they were caged in; Laxus and Freed stood before them, the former with his arms crossed and the latter eyeing them with distrust.

"I was gonna ask nicely," Laxus commented, shaking his head, "but you really don't have that much trust in me, do ya?"

"Piss off, the last time I saw you, you tried to electrocute me," Mystogan grumbled, brushing off a few stray leaves from his clothing before helping Jellal stand and checking him over for wounds. When he was satisfied the other was only briefly winded, he turned back to Laxus. "Speaking of, how is it you still bear Fairy Tail's emblem?"

The blond's expression turned sheepish. "Lots of screaming on Gajeel's part."

"Oi oi, I literally destroyed the guild hall and you shits let me in!" The noirette smacked Laxus' arm. "Tryinna take over the guild may be close, but you still don't deserve to be kicked to the curb if an asshole like me was given a second chance."

" _Anyways,"_   Laxus pressed, looking back at Mystogan and Jellal. "Why is he here? I heard gramps talking with Erza a week ago about the execution. Wasn't that two days ago?"

"This is why I avoid people," Mystogan hissed out, shaking his head. "Let us out of the cage and pray you have decent clothes, the ones I had for him ended up soaked in the rain despite my effort."

"It really didn't end up that bad," Jellal mumbled, shifting as the runes slowly dissipated around them. "The fire dried them off, you don't have to-"

He made a muffled choking noise as a loose shirt and baggy pants were tossed in his face. Upon regaining his sight, he noticed the outlier in the group - an older man that looked similar to Gajeel, markings running along his face and arms.

"You shitty brats never shut up," the man grumbled, shaking his head and then groaning as Gajeel went into another round of yelling. Laxus gave an annoyed sigh, leading the two away from the group. "It looks like we all have some explanations, eh?"

"Look, Laxus-" Mystogan cut off, doubling over with a pained gasp. Jellal flinched in surprise, but Laxus was right there, kneeling beside the S-class mage and supporting him. "What is it, Myst?"

"Anima," the smaller forced out. Jellal didn't need to see his face to hear the grit of his teeth. "Not general... It's- Aimed here-"

Jellal felt like he was about to pass out when he felt the sharp tug Mystogan must have been referring to. He heard Laxus yell for the others, heard their footsteps pounding closer, and then a burst of color and light hit his eyes and he felt like he was falling. The logical part of his mind knew what was going on - this feeling must have been because of a teleportation spell, and if Mystogan was so concerned and familiar with this 'Anima,' there was only one reason.

They were travelling to Edolas.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated and in an unfamiliar world without the use of their magic, the dragon slayers, Raijinshuu, and their only guide, Mystogan, seek out a way to help the struggling people they come across while striving to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o.c. characters. especially faust. faust is a creepy motherfucker and while i would have loved to see him bond with mystogan in either the manga or the anime as a small spin-off he will be a creepy fucker in my story.  
> insane/incesty rapey vibes if you read between the lines of what he says. i will try to be as brief as possible with him for those of you that aren't okay with that. otherwise you can most likely skip most scenes with him, mystogan will elude to the worst of it later on. stay safe!!

Pantherlily was ill at ease when Knightwalker informed him the king had achieved his goal and required the elite generals in the chamber below the castle, where the Anima project had begun and still continued to this day. If Faust was summoning them to the Anima chamber and not outside to present one of his flowery speeches about how the new Larima would save them all and ease their struggles with failing magic, it was clear the king's more recent plans of pulling a specific person from the alternate world were a success.

With years of military experience, he knew how to keep himself from showing alarm when he saw the prince sealed inside the normally clear blue Lacrima. In all honesty, he felt like he could throw up right then and there - yet a part of him saw what Faust didn't when the king crowed his success to his generals, expressing his eagerness to see his son wake and see all the progress Edolas had achieved over the seven years the nineteen-year-old had been gone.

His prince had always styled his hair to the right of his head, to hide the patch of skin and scar tissue upon which hair never regrew after the injury that had cost Pantherlily his life in Extalia.

While the man before him was an exact copy of his Jellal in almost every way, his hair was parted differently - and Lily could see no scar.

Faust had made a grave miscalculation in his efforts - he had locked on to Jellal and his specific presence - the Edolas Jellal - but he had not anticipated there being someone with that exact same presence in Earth Land.

The tightness in his chest eased as he realized his prince was safe, but then he grimaced slightly. For if Jellal remembered exactly how he did, he would know his Earth Land counterpart would have been captured in his stead, and he knew his prince would stop at nothing to ensure an innocent was not dragged into his hellhole of a life.

"Pantherlily! Break him free from the Lacrima and watch over him until he wakes! Alert me the moment he does, or I will have your head!"

Ears twitching slightly at the shouting tone - _why did humans always have to shout to get their point across?_ \- Pantherlily gave a small bow. He waited until Faust and the other generals had left the chamber before approaching the Lacrima, looking up at the sleeping, peaceful face of Earth Land's Jellal.

Freeing him from the Lacrima was a simple task. Carrying him through the halls without questions was easy, though uncomfortable as the servants and guards alike recognized the facial markings of their long-lost prince. He knew Faust had twisted many of them into thinking Jellal had abandoned them and was to be turned over directly to the king for suitable punishment.

Just the thought made Pantherlily's grip tighten just a little more around the thin body in his arms. He knew Jellal would be able to adapt in the wild and survive no matter what he came across - he would never starve like this. From the still-raw marks around his wrists and, he assumed, ankles, it was likely Earth Land's Jellal had been recently a prisoner, though whether criminal or otherwise he couldn't tell.

Whether it was his Jellal or not, the black Exceed silently swore he would protect the child he had found dying all those years ago.

-

By the time Natsu woke, he grumbled to himself when he realized everyone else was awake. Upon trying to sit up, though, his head blossomed with pain, and he dimly realized there was probably a reason for his late awakening.

Mystogan sat next to him, carefully pushing him back to his previous position. "You hit your head on a rock from the fall," he said quietly, slowly and carefully, and Natsu found he was glad - any faster and the words would slur together unintelligably. "You'll have to rest a bit more until I can know for sure whether you'll be able to move without further treatment."

"What fall?" Natsu grunted, still shifting around a bit to glance at the others - Gajeel, Laxus, the Raijinshuu, and, to his slight surprise, a brooding Acnologia a small distance from them all. The plan had been to hold on to Mystogan and prevent him from going through that weird portal thingy, since Laxus had said something about it only being meant for one person and thus they could try to overload it, but then why was that old shit there?

_..._

_Oh my god Acnologia smells like papa_

This was the first - and only - coherent thought before Natsu was buried in the bluenette's side, ignoring the startled growl and 'what the hell, kid', instead burying his nose in Acnologia's hair and inhaling deeply.

_Igneel._

Why didn't he smell it before? If Igneel's scent was still around Acnologia, that meant Acnologia had been near Igneel within the past week, or earlier based on the strength of the scent, and that meant Igneel _had to be close-_

"Stop freaking out," Acnologia mumbled, looking away. "Look, kid, this place has been messing with all of the dragon slayer's senses, if I smell like that shitty ass that raised you, trust me, I didn't intend to."

Part of Natsu flinched back like a kicked puppy, but the bigger part of him only tightened his grip around Acnologia until-

_What the fuck why and how is he purring._

Despite his confusion, the sound eased Natsu enough that Acnologia could slip out of his grasp and shift him back into his spot to rest. Gaze stern, he pointed at Natsu. "Stay and rest. No moving until Mystogan or myself tells you to. Understood?"

Natsu nodded, then stopped and held up a thumbs-up to show he understood. The small part of him was screaming _what's going on why am I listening to him what the hell what the hell,_ but the bigger part forced his body to relax even as Acnologia returned to his spot.

Both Gajeel and Laxus were laughing quietly, and he gave a confused and annoyed whine until the blond caved and started explaining. "When there's a group of dragon slayers, or dragons for that matter, all in one place, they tend to fight for dominance. Especially if there's a single omega among a group of alphas, then you can expect bloodshed. It's why the three of us always fight so much, and why Wendy's pretty much never a part of it - she's not matured yet, so we never identify her as a threat." Laxus pointed at Acnologia. "He, however, is the top alpha. He gets ultimate say in what we do, alpha or omega. It also pretty much makes him look like a father to us, though."

Natsu nodded absentmindedly, looking away. Laxus and Gajeel were very obvious alphas and had made that clear to each other and the guild. Natsu, however, had always stayed neutral on the topic, always acting like it was some dumb thing Igneel had dismissed when he was young.

It was hard for an alpha to raise an omega, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we all appreciate the fact that no matter how horrible it was, jellal had such a well-thought-out plan at nineteen??? i don't care if ultear had a way of forming it, jellal was a fucking teenager when he joined the magic council and they let him stay there. i love him so much.  
> Note: The Alpha/Omega dynamics will not be huge in this story. I won't go into heats or ruts or any of that, most of this is just so these goddamn kids will stop fighting 24/7 because papalogia finally came back. (look up the papalogia au on tumblr if you want a reference to how acno will be acting here!! it's also an amazing concept and phenomenal artwork!!)  
> Current status on Dragon Slayers/Dragons:  
> Agnologia - Alpha  
> Metalicana - Omega  
> Igneel - Alpha  
> Natsu - Omega  
> Gajeel - Alpha  
> Laxus - Alpha  
> (Wendy, Sting, Rogue (maybe cobra) along with Grandeeny and various others will also be addressed through the story)  
> more eventful stuff will happen next chapter, which WILL be up soon! promise! I'm on summer break and have shit to do when I'm not working!! If you have any suggestions for something you wanna see let me know, this is kinda an open-ended, do-whatever fic with a set ending but no set path on how to get there~  
> I'll quit rambling, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon slayer shenanigans, old friends, and a protective Pantherlily keeps Jellal hidden from Faust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knoooow i know it's been a month or over now im sorry i've been trying to plan this out so it doesn't go everywhere and nowhere  
> uhhhh jellal tries to puke his guts out and still wishes for death and still needs a hug. lots of swearing. lots of confusion. more notes at the end.

_"Gajeel can you please stop eating the silverware, we're trying not to make a scene."_

"Piss off," the noirette mumbled around his mouthful of metal. For safety purposes, Acnologia had grudgingly given Mystogan his cloak to hide his face with once Natsu was well enough to walk. The prince had led them down from the floating islands via some sort of magic river he had apparently used as a waterslide as a kid, then to a local town, mentioning the river had brought them about a day's walk away from the main city.

Right now, they were occupying one corner of the room, three tables shoved together to make enough room for their individual meals. While neither Mystogan nor the Raijinshuu had much more than a small serving of stew, the dragon slayers were acting as if this was their last meal. Not surprising for Gajeel and Natsu, but it was a bit more so for Laxus and Acnologia.

The cloaked man gave a sigh, letting his forehead rest on the edge of the table. "This is why I work alone..."

"Well, ya better get used to them," Bickslow snorted, eyeing Natsu and Gajeel as they got into another argument over food stealing. "While I'm confident we can fight our way out of anything that might happen with those little pill things you gave us, it may still take a while to find our Jellal in that huge castle." His gaze slid to Mystogan. "And," he added in a quieter voice, "it might take more time for you to figure out if you really wanna leave this place for good."

Mystogan stiffened when he noticed Acnologia peering at them, and the table slowly went silent. Laxus was the first to speak after nearly two minutes. "Myst... I get you have bad memories here, but this is still your home, isn't it? How would you leave forever?"

"...There's a way to design a specific Ani-"

Gajeel inhaled suddenly, hands slamming on the table as he stood. His pupils had thinned to slits as he sniffed the air, then whipped around. He gave an odd noise while Acnologia made a face that said _kill me now._

"Metalicana."

Mystogan followed the noirette's gaze to another corner, where a man was sitting alone. To his surprise, he noticed the silverware had bite marks in it, much like Gajeel's, before the latter rushed over and pounced on the man. He couldn't tell if it was a hug or a murder attempt. From the incoherent yelling, it was probably both.

Acnologia gave a sigh, brushing his hair back. "So that's where the damn bastard's been all these years... But how?"

Mystogan hummed softly, adjusting the cloak around his face as people started looking over. "The Animas suck in any and all magic. It's possible Metalicana could have been in his human form when he was caught in one, and his magic as a dragon was taken but left him trapped here." Noting all the plates were empty, he moved to the front counter to pay, adding a generous tip for the extra disturbances they had caused before moving outside and waiting for the others to follow.

As he did, he noticed a poster nearby and stepped closer, tilting his head curiously. He would forever be grateful Edolas and Earth Land had developed similar languages and writing styles, but it still took a moment to pull the memories from the back of his mind to read the ransom note.

He laughed dryly to himself. "What, so I'm only worth a hundred thousand jewels, old man?" He noted the illustration of his facial markings on the side, the ever-identifying mark that would single him out in his own kingdom.

"Hey, that's a good price." Mystogan jumped a bit, then turned to Laxus. The blond's arms were crossed, and while his tone was thoughtful, his eyes betrayed his amusement. "Maybe we should turn ya in."

"Please. It's nothing like the S-class missions would make," Mystogan scoffed, turning away from the poster. "So it's Earth Land's Metalicana in there?"

"Apparently. Gajeel's yelling at him and Acnologia wants to die. Snuck out while I could."

"Good choice." Mystogan adjusted the cloak at his shoulders again, wishing he had his own gear and that it hadn't been dropped when the Anima pulled them in. Without his mask, his face felt too exposed, too open for anyone to see.

It felt like when he had fought Laxus and both Erza and Natsu had seen his face.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel exposed when he showed his face to the blond dragon slayer. After getting injured in a co-ed S-class mission - his first, in fact, at seventeen - the lightning user had been forced to see his face to stem the bleeding in a wound on his neck.

_"God damnit kid, I told ya not to go rushing in...! Fucking hell, I need more bandages- oi! OI! Stay awake! Don't you go dying on me!" Laxus ripped his mask off, lightly slapping his cheek to jar him awake. "Stay conscious, please...!"  
_

_Jellal gave a choked noise, shakily reaching for his bag that Laxus had spilled over the ground. The blond seemed to understand and quickly sorted through the items, letting Jellal run his fingers over each before he tightened them around a small box. He could hear Laxus curse as he opened it, looking down at him. "Shit-for-brains, I'm not a doctor, I don't know how to do this!"_

_"I-I... I don't... Don't wanna die..."_

_Laxus' expression turned grim at the soft plead, and he studied the four-year-younger man. Jellal was barely able to meet his gaze, and the markings on his face were nearly hidden by his blood at this point._

_To save a life, he would try._

The tips of his fingers brushed over the spot at the memory, and Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Getting sentimental on me?"

A smile quirked at Mystogan's lips. "Maybe."

The blond was silent for a few moments, before softly asking, "What did Bickslow mean by you were leaving Edolas permanently?"

"...As I was explaining inside... There are ways to create specific Animas to target areas or people, as my father has demonstrated. To get us home... I would have to construct a specific Anima to target our beings as a whole, which would take... I don't even know. The easier option... would be to target magic as a whole." Mystogan gestured to the street nearby. "The people here... Fiore has a reason to use magic so constantly and so easily. They never fear it disappearing. But here in Edolas... Here, no one gives a damn about who's hurt in the process. I don't want to be an heir to a world like that." He looked away, mostly to hide his forming tears. "I love Fiore. I love Fairy Tail, and being able to go around helping people and make a life that's my own, not handed to me on a silver platter. The pain I feel is my own, not someone else's choice. I get to choose my life... I wouldn't get that here. Everything would be chosen for me."

Laxus rested a hand on his head, and Mystogan looked up at him. The blond had one of his rare, gentle looks. "Myst. We're not gonna leave you behind, you hear me? Fairy Tail is family. ...even if we try to kill each other sometimes. You're not still mad at me for trying to fry you, are you?"

A short, barked laugh left the smaller, and he shook his head. "No, no. I understand, Laxus, I really do... I wouldn't be saying all of this to you if I was."

"Good. You worried me for a bit." Laxus gave a gentle hum. "Even if I have to drag your ass with us through the Anima, I'll do it. If you don't want to be here, fine, alright, you'll come with us. Just make sure it's what you want. You want to choose your life, right?"

A smile formed on Mystogan's face again, and he nodded. "Yes... Thank you, Laxus."

"Don't mention it, kid."

"I'm nineteen."

"Still a kid, to me."

By the time the others had come out (with Gajeel and Metalicana yelling at Acnologia about shitty parenthood and lying and mostly Metalicana accusing him of breaking his promise to never tell the truth) the prince had relaxed a fair deal, and with that, they determined to leave town as soon as possible. It was not, however, without Natsu suddenly tugging at Mystogan's sleeve, gaze on a group of people nearby. The bluenette followed his line of focus, narrowing his eyes as he noticed a Lacrima screen broadcasting the ever-hateful face of his father.

He was mid-speech, but Mystogan didn't need more than a few words to know with a sickening dread what exactly had happened, the thing he had been hoping Jellal had been lucky enough to escape.

"Screw a day's walk," he announced to the others, turning to them. "Freed, I need you to create runes that will get us to the main city now."

"I need exact coordinates for it to work," the rune mage replied, hand on his sword. He seemed determined, though.

"No problem. Tell me when you need them, but get writing. We need to get there as soon as possible before Jellal wakes up."

-

Without opening his eyes, Jellal knew he was in either a very bad situation or a very good one, based on the softness of the bed below him. Faintly, he could sense another being in the room with him, but to his distress, that was the full extent of his magic, at the moment.

Knowing pretending would get him nowhere, he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the face of... well, a cat. A black, bulky, human-sized cat, but a cat nonetheless. Round ears perked up, and the cat - Exceed, if he remembered correctly - sat straighter.

"You're awake."

"...it seems I am," Jellal mumbled, slowly sitting up. "Do I want to be?"

"Probably not."

"Mind telling me why?"

"Did Jellal tell you anything about this place?"

"Vaguely. Mostly to explain his being there."

The Exceed heaved a breath, then let it go in a sigh. "This world is known as Edolas. Unlike your world, which we call Earth Land, magic is limited. Exceeds - beings like myself - and humans live mostly in harmony. King Faust - Edolas Jellal's father - has been developing a project known as Anima for the past eight years to steal magic from your world to sustain our own. The prince left seven years ago in order to escape his father and seal each Anima that appeared."

"But... If we're the same age- he left at twelve?"

"Yes." The Exceed smiled sadly. "I taught him much in the ways of survival, and he wished for nothing but to help those who deserved better. He hated this world and all who were in it for allowing the Anima project to proceed as long as it did, all for their own selfish greed."

"...You mentioned he also left to escape his father," Jellal murmured, frowning. "What did you mean by that?"

"...Faust... was not the ideal father figure. He had very... violent ways of controlling his son. Very extreme ways."

A shiver went down Jellal's spine. "...Is it sad to say that I can understand...?"

A small, rumbling laugh left the Exceed, and he rested his paw on Jellal's hand. "It seems you never had someone to protect you like my prince did... Now I have another little brat to look over." A teasing glint was in his eyes. "My name is Pantherlily."

"Jellal Fernandes. Though... you probably already knew that."

Lily ruffled his hair playfully, then stood. "Follow me. I have faith my prince will arrive soon and end this madness once and for all, now that he's older and experienced."

Jellal hid a smile as they left the room. He wondered how Pantherlily would react to knowing Mystogan was one of the best members of Fairy Tail.

That smile faded as he realized they very well were complete opposites. While Mystogan was a shining light that helped others, he was nothing but eternal darkness, forever latching on to others and pulling them into a pit of suffering and death.

A sudden flash of memories had him on his knees, dry heaving, and Lily was at his side, gently rubbing his back. "Anima transport can leave one with various side effects," he murmured. "But how long has it been since you've eaten? You should have at least something to get out..."

Jellal's mind flickered over his memories of the past few days - that he could remember, anyways - and promptly realized the most he had was some soup and jerky strips the morning after waking up from being saved. And Laxus had mentioned his execution was two days before he woke up, and God knew how long he had been unconscious after the transport through the Anima. Tears stung his eyes as the painful heaving continued, and part of him wished he'd just puke up his stomach and get it over with.

Evidently, life wanted him to keep living. He spaced out as Pantherlily picked him up with a small, worried sigh, hurrying through the halls. He let the memories overtake him - Simon's death came up more times than any other, though his attempt to blow himself up along with Nirvana also frequented his mind. A flash of phantom pain streaked through him at the latter memory, and he curled into Pantherlily.

He felt like the child he never got to be, tired of being strong and pushing forwards. He just wanted someone to understand. Yet life cursed him with throwing everything bad at him, while at the same time demanding he keep moving, and so he cried silently, lost in an unfamiliar world and with as few friends as he had begun his life with and would likely end with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll go more into metalicana's appearance in the next chapter with gajeel's perspective!! promise!! i wanted more to go into ineractions between myst and laxus to get myself back into their characters and general shenanigans. i promise i won't take forever.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While forming a strategy as to how they can get into the castle and get home, the Earthlanders can't help their curiosity at why Acnologia seems to want to die with Metalicana with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit summary but i had surgery a few days ago and am probably not in the best condition to write this but LETS FUCKING DO THIS  
> origins of metalicana/gajeel/acno and the glorious process of messing with canon and then forgetting your own plot!

Natsu was carefully tending to the fire they were all gathered around, careful to keep it big enough for warmth yet small enough not to be spotted. Everyone had clumped together in their little areas; Gajeel had elected to pull a Mystogan and sit away from the group, on one of the smaller hills that overlooked the castle below.

The Raijinshuu were taking turns caring for Freed, as the runes mage had exhausted himself transporting everyone this far. Mystogan had admitted this was perhaps for the best, as they were all tired and would need their full strength for getting into the castle.

He didn't bother to glare at the other noirette as he sat beside him. Unlike Gajeel and Acnologia, Metalicana had tame hair. And, well, short hair. Spiky with streaks of silver, Gajeel always asked as a child if it was made of metal.

Metalicana had promptly smacked him upside the head every time he asked.

As to be expected, Metalicana was also fairly fit, even after several years of being human with no magic. He wore simple clothes, nothing over-the-top like Gajeel tended to prefer. His eyes glinted like small coppers as he followed Gajeel's gaze, studying the castle.

"It seems humans never change, do they?"

Gajeel grunted. "Did you expect us to, old man? It's only been a little while, after all."

"Yes, a few years can seem as such to someone who's lived for hundreds..." After a moment, Metalicana shifted his gaze to Gajeel. "Where has life brought you now?"

The iron dragon slayer jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "To these idiots."

"You say that, yet I know you would leave if you were truly annoyed with them."

"You callin' me sentimental?"

"Not at all. It's a dragon's nature to have habit, and changing that results in... unpleasantries for all parties involved."

"No shit..." Gajeel traced his guild mark. "...I actually destroyed their guild hall before joining them."

"You did _what?"_

"Hey, the client was offering big money! Things were a bit tough, it seemed like the best option."

"Mind telling me the story?"

"It was some rich shit tryinna get his daughter back... Lucy Heartfilia, somethin' like that. So all of Phantom Lord got in on the action, and I drove a bunch of metal poles through their guild hall as a warning." Gajeel covered his mark. "I joined a week after it was rebuilt. I, uh... I got due punishment from Laxus, the blond with the lightning bolt scar."

"You mentioned he's a dragon slayer... How?"

"Makorov mentioned it at some point... Said he was given a dragon slayer lacrima that gave him our level of power instantly. He has some form of dragon instincts, but Salamander and I have more sensitive noses and ears. We found out when he tried to make Makorov surrender control of the guild before the Fantasia parade. Not one of my easiest fights, and that was with Natsu."

"It takes a lot of guts to admit you need help," Metalicana said softly. He opened his mouth to speak again before a grumble sounded from their left. "Guts you never had, Metal."

"Fuck off, Logia."

"No, go on. It's rich to see you try to tell your kid things you don't believe in."

Metalicana was on his feet in an instant, and Gajeel was with him a heartbeat later. "Better than disappearing from his life and then showing back up to break a promise!"

Acnologia's eyes flashed in warning. "Back off, Metalicana. Without your magic, you're as mortal as any of these idiots here."

"Then why don't you just kill us, if we're so annoying to you?!" Metalicana jumped a bit at Gajeel's volume, turning to him as the dragon slayer exploded. "Obviously you didn't think I was worth sticking around for, what makes now different?! Or did you just wanna skip all the annoying years of when I was young and weak, eh? Why are you so fucking interested in me now, Acnologia? Either tell me, or prove I'm still nothing to you and kill me! You only need Mystogan to get home, dontcha? All'a the rest of us are expendable!"

The fire flickered out as Natsu lost conentration in his shock.

Despite this, Acnologia's eyes still gleamed in the moonlight, much like a wolf stalking a deer. It was so quiet Gajeel swore everyone could hear his heart pouding the closer Acnologia came, stopping close enough that his breath fanned across the noirette's face.

"At the time, I had no control over when I shifted into a dragon. Like this, I can barely tolerate humans, but like that, I become an unthinking, unfeeling monster that kills everything and everyone around me. The only reason you even got a chance to get this far is because I left late in the night when I felt it coming, too fast to stop or control. I destroyed three towns and killed countless people that day. Be glad you weren't one of them."

Everyone remained in uncomfortable silence as Acnologia stalked off. A while later, they fell into an uneasy sleep, each wondering if Acnologia would decide in the middle of the night to slaughter them all.

-

Mystogan swore he was going to have a panic attack in the next six seconds if the wind did not stop trying to expose him to the world.

It was already bad they'd found out the castle had a rare anti-magic barrier that prevented someone from warping in or out and thus had to make the trek to it on foot. It was worse that the city was overflowing with people right now, each flooding to the castle for a look at the new lacrima that would keep Edolas from collapsing for another few months.

From the sound of it, Myst was more than a little tense. People were saying it was the biggest ever produced... So either Faust had made a large Anima, or he had found a jackpot of magic.

He didn't know which would be worse.

At the very least, the crowds made it a bit easier to blend in once ensuring their guild marks were completely covered. Styles in Edolas changed frequently that there hardly was one anymore, so no one batted an eye at their appearances.

Laxus was the first to see the lacrima, nudging Mystogan when he did. Instantly, the prince identified two things: One, that this was not the full lacrima, and that the rest was hidden away somewhere. And two, that despite that, Faust had indeed found a goldmine of magic.

The lacrima was bigger than any he'd remembered from the initial Anima testing, and he dared to say it was, indeed, the largest ever - and this was just a tiny chunk of it.

So where the hell had Faust...?

Freed tapped his shoulder, leaning in so only he could hear his next words. "I ran a quick scan. The lacrima holds traces of Magnolia."

Oh.

_Oh._

Mystogan was going to murder somebody.

Of course Magnolia - and, more importantly, Fairy Tail - had provided the huge supply. Fairy Tail was one of the largest and strongest guilds with four dragon slayers and countless other powerful mages, like Erza and Mirajane and Makorov. Let alone the source of power he sensed more than a few times below the guild hall... But when had Faust gotten enough magic to activate another portal so soon? It had been only a few days since he had left Magnolia to interfere with Jellal's execution, and an Anima took weeks to gain enough energy for while keeping the public happy.

Unless Faust had taken to more extreme ways to get the magic he needed.

"Myst." The prince turned to Laxus, who was eyeing the lacrima with arms crossed. "You said the Anima takes all magic?"

"Yes. The magic of people and any object that is nearby - lacrimas, magic suport devices, even Celestial Keys. A lacrima of this size could be several small shops near the edge of Magnolia, or it could be a small group of the guild. Maybe even just one or two, depending on who exactly it is."

"Jesus..." Laxus noticed his little motion to go to the side, and the group shifted out of the crowd. Mystogan lowered his voice.

"There's no way in hell this is the full thing. The Anima would have taken all of Magnolia, including the guild. With people like Erza and Mirajane and the Master, the thing could very well be the size of the castle."

"You're kidding."

"First off, do I joke? And second off, if I did, would I joke about something as serious as this?"

"...point taken."

"So how do we get in?" Natsu blurted, nodding at the castle. "It's gotta be in or near the thing, if it's so valuable."

"He's right," Evergreen murmured. "They wouldn't risk spreading troops so thin to guard both pieces. Look at how many they have on this one!"

Mystogan frowned to himself, studying the lacrima before them. "My memories of the Anima lacrimas are hazy at best; I only saw a few before I went through one. But a small town would hardly be as big as that. Magnolia... But where would he keep it? There's just no room to hide it in-"

A small jab to his ribs made him jump and look up. Acnologia was looking up at one of the islands floating above the city, silent and grim.

Mystogan was about ready to throw up when he saw it. "Gods, it's- it's _huge,"_ he breathed. Definitely bigger than the castle. The main section, anyways.

Bickslow was looking at him with worry when he looked back at the group. "Does that Anima thingy just suck the magic out of people and leave 'em in Edolas, like Metalicana? Or... Does it-?"

"It depends on the magic source," Mystogan replied weakly, softly. "For Metalicana, he was lucky. If he had been a dragon at the time he was pulled in, he would have been a part of the lacrima, losing his physical form and just existing as magic energy. That... is exactly what happened to Fairy Tail."

Gajeel tensed slightly. "So- You're saying if they use that thing-"

"There's no getting Magnolia back. Not our friends, not the guild, nothing. Magic is spent here as anything else, like using coal or wood for a fire. Once it's gone, it's _gone."_

Natsu stepped forwards, punching his fist into his palm. Tiny sparks flew from his skin; not enough to be noticed by anyone, but enough that they would all know he was fired up. He gave a toothy grin. "So let's kick ass and get bragging rights, eh?"

-

"I don't appreciate having a hairball in my mouth."

"It's either this or alerting Faust that you're awake, which will not end well even if you do convince him you're the Earthland Jellal."

Jellal held back another grumble as another patrol of guards walked past them. Finally, Pantherlily set him down, adjusting his cloak so his hair was carefully hidden before pointing out the window. "That is what I was talking about. It's a fraction of what we have, but the people don't know that."

The bluenette was utterly silent and shocked. The Tower of Heaven had been a spire of lacrima infused with the magic of Etherion. That in itself had been massive, but... If this was only a fraction, even if the whole thing wasn't as big as the R-System, it still contained a staggering amount of magic power.

His breath caught when he noticed something near the corner of the square. He whispered a soft spell, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the extra effort needed to sustain it. Honing in on the area, his vision sharpened and zoomed in on the small section, and he nearly cried from relief.

"They're here," he murmured. Pantherlily gave him a confused glance, and he pointed to the group. "Those that came with me, along with your Jellal. The dragon slayers and Thunder Legion I told you about."

Lily's ears perked, and he followed Jellal's gaze. He straightened slightly, nodding. "Then let's go down to meet them. We can get them armor and disguise them as guards and get them to the Anima chamber ao you can all get out of here."

"What if we're spotted?"

"It's a risk we have to take." Pantherlily turned back to him. "Edolas is a selfish world. The people don't seem to realize that inside those lacrimas are not just the magic energy of several forms of life, but also the people that house that magic. We essentially kill whoever is pulled through the Anima."

"And... You said the target was Magnolia...?"

"Yes."

"So that means Fairy Tail is in there... Or at least part of it... Where is the rest of it?"

"On an island, above the castle. It's surrounded by a similar barrier as the castle, so it is completely protected except from manual entry."

Jellal hummed to himself. "Is there a way to break the lacrimas without hurting the people inside?"

"Dragon slayer magic. Faust has... experimented with it in the past. That would be the only safe way for your friends to survive unless we pull them back through an Anima."

"I understand." The young adult took a breath, nodding to himself. "Then let's get on welcome duty. We have quite the party to host."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors you notice in spelling or grammar! my grammar thingy was risking reloading the page and deleting all my work so i went without the risk. if you notice anything, please let me know!! hope you enjoyed!!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Metalicana again stirred up memories Acnologia wanted buried and gone forever. The night he tells Gajeel why he left, those memories stir and come back to haunt him - both some of his own and some of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may be able to tell later on, this chapter is inspired by Fairy Tail Zero, which I started watching finally (mostly for Zeref but whatever)  
> flashback chapters won't be frequent, mostly just to better explain some relationships of characters!! also to clarify, this is not canon in case anyone reading doesn't know the origin of END or Zeref's past. this is the result of a series of headcanons that mess with timelines just a bit.

The scent trail had been correct.

The noirette was curled against a tree, a little bundle held close, wrapped in the white sash he normally wore and tied at the shoulder. The gold accents of his clothing glinted in the fading sunlight, and as their eyes met, he expected screaming, curses, perhaps even an attempt to kill him.

Instead, Zeref smiled at him in his sad little way, and Acnologia focused on the body in his arms. The wild pink hair was enough for him to know, even if the younger face was turned away, hidden in Zeref's chest.

"You were right."

Acnologia's gaze flickered back up to the other's dark brown eyes. In that brief moment he'd looked away, tears had started rolling down his cheeks. "I couldn't control it. And Natsu paid the price."

The taller moved closer, slowly, should Zeref panic and release another wave of death magic. "When did it...?"

"A few hours ago," Zeref whispered, looking back down at Natsu. "Even after all you and Igneel did for us, I still ruined everything."

Acnologia pursed his lips. The king of the fire dragons would not be please to hear the news, not after rescuing the two boys from the burning village three years ago. Natsu had been little more than a baby; if he recalled correctly, the pinkette was barely five.

They had agreed, upon learning of Zeref's curse, to let Acnologia care for and raise them. He had given Zeref ideas on how to control his powers; mostly by acting indifferent, which didn't end well. His way of not being attached meant separating the two brothers, and, well. That was when Zeref had fled in the middle of the night with Natsu.

"I... don't say that, kid. It wasn't your fault..."

"Don't pretend to be sympathetic; I know you disliked both of us equally. You're just wondering how to get past Igneel's rage, aren't you? He'd planned to train Natsu as a dragon slayer, after all."

Ah. There was the disturbingly intelligent brat he knew.

"How did you figure it out?"

"You'd be surprised how much you overhear when the world thinks you sleep." Zeref didn't meet his gaze again, but his tone was colder than before. "That's the only reason you're this far out into the woods, even with hunters and gangs and such. You want to be a good little friend to the king of the fire dragons so he won't roast you alive."

"I'm nobody's friend, Zeref."

The noirette stood without looking at him. "I need a place to keep him."

"Eh? You mean bury him?"

"No. Keep him. Keep his body in this condition. It's not fair that he died because I was an idiot."

"What are you gonna do, bring him back to life?"

A muscle in Acnologia's jaw feathered when Zeref looked at him over his shoulder, smiling. "Yes."

-

"He's still not giving it a rest," Acnologia grumbled, plopping to the ground beside his mate. The omega looked over at him, then to the clearing their little spot overlooked, where Zeref was sitting silently and focusing on a plant. Various tools were scattered around him, along with several vials of liquids, some of which he dripped onto the plant, others of which he mixed with careful measurements.

"You have to give him points for trying," Metalicana murmured, resting his chin on his palm. "Though I can't help but wonder if he's taken this whole thing too far. It's been ten years already."

"That's not stopping him and you know it. He's immortal now, he has nothing _but_ ti-"

"I would appreciate not being talked about while I remain in earshot," Zeref called. "I would like to focus."

Acnologia stared down at him; the teen continued on with his experiment. "Cheeky little-"

"Let it go, Acno," Metalicana groaned. "We won't be able to monitor him for a while anyways. Unless you forgot the ever-so-miserable week that makes our lives hell."

"We do not speak of mating week."

"Well, we are now, so suck it up, buttercup."

"I can suck something e-"

"Not in front of the kid, jesus!"

"Oh, not like he hasn't heard worse!"

Zeref gave a cry of frustration as the plant crumbled as he touched it. "Do you two ever _shut up?"_

"No." The mates glanced at each other with amusement in their eyes at their same-time response. Zeref glared up at them as he packed away his materials.

"Zeref, have you ever considered it would be easier to use magic rather than scientific means?" Metalicana questioned, tilting his head. "Surely there are spells-"

"Of course there are spells. I've tried all of them. They work on plants and wildlife, but only seconds, if at all, on a human being." The noirette gave a sigh, dragging a hand through his hair. "There's just nothing that magic can do to help me. This is my onl-"

"Why not make your own spells?"

The teen blinked at him in confusion. Acnologia stepped in to elaborate. "Someone had to create all the spells we use, ya know? From basic stuff like pulling something towards you to stuff like you mentioned, bringing plants and animals to life. Someone wrote those after testing them. Sometimes they find out a spell they created along the way has another use, and it goes on and on and on. If you can't find what you're looking for, then make it."

Zeref was silent a while, studying the dissolved plant at his feet. When he looked back at them, he was gripping the strap of his bag like a lifeline. "Teach me."

-

Happiness bloomed in his chest when the small tree sapling that had been snapped by traveling deer mended, the leaves returning to their normal green hues and reaching for the sunlight. While making spells was not exactly tiring, it was a very complicated and specific process. One word could end up with the spell doing nothing at all or the opposite of what one wished to happen.

"I'm getting there, Natsu," he murmured, looking down at his locket. He pressed the side gently; inside, a picture of their family from fifteen years ago, four months before the dragons destroyed their home.

A small crunch of leaves made him snap it shut and look around. He paused when his gaze settled on dark red eyes; he blinked, then realized it was a child that was hiding behind the tree beside him.

Zeref leaned forwards slightly, and the boy ducked back. A small smile tugged at his lips as he stood, quietly moving around the tree the opposite way. Sure enough, the child was looking away from him, around the tree again, and he crouched before the noirette. "Are you lost?"

A quick intake of breath, and the child turned to him, eyes wide. Zeref offered a gentle smile; this seemed to calm the child, but not greatly. "...I... I'm looking for... For Skiadrum..."

"Skiadrum? The shadow dragon?" The child nodded, and Zeref hummed. "Well, if you're here, I'm sure he's not far. Let's look for him together, alright?"

"Alright...."

Zeref suspected it was instinct the child slipped his hand into the elder's; regardless, he welcomed the warmth. "Do you remember where you last saw him?"

"We were gonna stay by the waterfall for a while... He went off to hunt, but he was taking a while, so I went to look for him..."

"Hm. Bad dragon for leaving you alone to worry."

"Skiadrum isn't bad!"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just saying he should have given you some signal he was alright." Zeref paused. "Do you have a name?"

"Skiadrum calls me Rogue, but I go by Ryos.."

"Well, Ryos, I happen to know of a waterfall nearby. Let's start there, shall we?" Zeref looked down at the child; as he did, he felt sick when he noticed the withering plants that followed in his wake. Ryos, however, did not seem to notice.

"Alright!"

The waterfall was enough of a distance away that Zeref wondered how Ryos ever thought going this far into the woods was a good idea. He elected not to comment on this; he could sense more than see or hear the dragon ahead of them. Ryos did too, evidently, as he took off running. Zeref sped to a light jog to keep up with him as they entered the clearing.

It was a simple place he had spent time at before; the land sloped up for a while before running up sharply in a cliff. A waterfall resulted from this; the river below was always filled with fish, and the cave behind the waterfall provided shelter on a stormy night if one could get used to the roar of the water.

A massive dragon took up the space, now. His tail was lashing back and forth while his head was bent to the ground as Ryos hugged his neck. "Rogue, what were you thinking? I told you to stay here."

"I know, I'm sorry...! I just got worried..."

Zeref swore he saw the dragon's eyes soften. "It's alright, little one... I ran into some companions, that's all." Skiadrum motioned behind himself, and Zeref was turning already the second he saw who it was. He would've made it more than two feet if the vines didn't tangle around his legs and cause him to fall as they dragged him upside-down, leaving him to silently and awkwardly meet Acnologia's gaze.

"You're a fucking pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Oh, shut it, brat." Zeref grunted as the vines released him and he hit his shoulder roughly. He sent Acnologia a glare, one that was returned before the dragon slayer turned away, back to Skiadrum. "Sorry bud, no meal this time. He'd probably attack ya from the inside out."

Zeref rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, brushing himself off. He stepped into the clearing, and Ryos gave him a small, shy smile that he returned with a playfully annoyed gesture at Acnologia, making the motion to 'crazy'. Ryos started giggling, and Zeref felt an ache as he remembered how Natsu laughed the same way.

Perhaps it would be good to step back for a while. He had been working on his spells for two years already, after all... It felt like mere hours to him now that his body had stopped aging. He'd estimate he looked around eighteen to twenty depending on a few small factors.

(Acnologia never stopped teasing him about the fact he was unable to grow facial hair; Zeref always retorted that at least it didn't make him look like a homeless wreck that Acnologia did. He got a smack upside the head for that one.)

As he helped Ryos cook dinner, he felt content for once in a while. It wasn't often he could sit back without fear of an experiment going wrong, though his mind flitted back to Natsu more than a few times as Skiadrum and Acnologia informed Ryos of the weeks to come - meeting a whole new group of people in similar situations to him. Supposedly, a Celestial Wizard had agreed to teach them things like reading and writing, and Ryos seemed very excited for that.

Something Natsu would have gotten to experience if not for him...

No, he couldn't dwell on that. Despite his soon-to-be-title of Shadow Dragon Slayer, Ryos' smile lit up the night like none other.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected of Fairy Tail, all never goes smoothly or according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo the final season is lit and i've been rewatching a bunch of stuff (mostly stuff with zeref or the tartaros arc with mard geer) so i shall yeet this back into action  
> at 10:30 at night  
> because i hate myself for some reason  
> also i'm shit at fight scenes so sorry if this seems half-assed!!  
> ONWARDS

It was safe to say Jellal was thoroughly annoyed and through with Lily's small snickers at how tiny he was in the guard uniform they had snatched.

With little time to get the right size, Lily had simply grabbed a uniform and thrown it at him to change into. The boots weren't bad enough that they kept him from hurrying along beside the Exceed, but the shirt and pants were a mess.

Fucking hell.

Thankfully, they were nearing the exit Lily had guessed Mystogan would take the others to. They had caught the area right between guard rotations, so no one was there right now; regardless, Pantherlily still glanced around before shoving the door open and nearly slamming into Mystogan.

There was a moment of shocked silence before the Edolas prince was clinging to the Exceed for dear life. Despite the time-sensitive situation, Jellal couldn't help a small smile.

"So we got here in time? That's a relief," Natsu commented, eyeing Jellal up and down. "Dude, you know how clothes work, ri-"

"Don't say another word," Jellal grit out. Lily was giving him a smug look. "We need to get going. The next guard rotation will be here soon, and we don't want to be here when they arrive."

"Nothing's happened, right?" This was Laxus; like Natsu, he was taking in Jellal's appearance, though he suspected it was more to see if he was injured than his outfit.

"No. Pantherlily kept me out of the king's reach. They'll probably notice he's left Mystogan's room by now, so we need to go before the entire place is sent into lockdown."

Mystogan nodded, finally stepping away from Lily. "It's good to see you weren't injured, Jellal. I... I'm sorry, about all of this."

"We can talk later, okay? We need to _get goi_ -"

"Pantherlily."

Mystogan's face went pale and he had a look that said whoever was behind Jellal - who sounded suspiciously like Erza - was not someone to piss off.

Jellal shifted enough to see her out of the corner of his eye; his comparison to Erza was spot-on. Evidently, they had found the Edolas' version of Erza Scarlet.

"Knightwalker," Lily replied tightly.

"I believe you had orders to alert the king when the prince had awoken. Not only did you go against these orders, but you also kept him hidden of your own will. Care to explain?"

"Not particularly," Lily mumbled, and all hell broke loose.

Natsu was the first to move, rushing at Erza with a blazing fist. She had a moment to let the shock sink in before she deflected the blow; Jellal gave a grunt as Natsu fell against him, but managed to stay upright and grab the shaft of the spear before it could impale the dragon slayer. Pain made him release as Erza yanked it back, digging the blade into his hand, but her next attack hit a barrier of runes.

"Mystogan, give me coordinates!" The prince whipped around; Freed was kneeling, glancing between him and Erza as she attacked the magic circle again and again. He quickly blurted out the area relative to where they were, and everything went dark for a few moments before Mystogan came face-to-face with his nightmare.

Lily reached out, but Faust was faster, gripping him by the hair and bringing him down as his knee swung up and connected with his nose. He didn't need to hear the crack to know it was broken, and he couldn't help the cry that left him.

"You ungrateful brat. First, you leave, and now you come to destroy our way of life!"

"Let him go!" There was Natsu, a fireball - literally - hurtling towards them before Faust pulled him back up, an arm around his neck and a dagger over his heart.

Natsu fell silent, landing a few feet away.

"I should have known you would make friends," Faust hissed. "Or did you sway them to you by spreading your legs like the whore you are?"

"Mystogan isn't like that!" The roar was from Laxus, and the iron of the dagger warped, wrapping around Faust's fingers. His grip around Mystogan's neck did not loosen, and the already-dark room was beginning to fade. Faust scoffed at the metal, then threw his son to the side.

The Anima chamber had the largest Lacrima space could afford to power it. Because of this, the entire bottom half of the room was a pit, with the jagged spikes waiting to catch whoever was in the king's warpath and was sent over the poorly-barricaded edge. The edge Mystogan was sent flying over.

He was not afraid to admit he screamed.

He slammed into something before he could start falling, and he let out a shaky breath when he looked up to see Lily. His wings were beating furiously to keep them upright before moving over to the controls for the Anima. With him out of the way, the dragon slayers were having no trouble attacking Faust. The king had been prepared, however; the royal guard was fending them off alarmingly well for being pitted against magic.

Mystogan turned back to the controls, breathing out shakily. He started entering commands into the screen, working as fast as he could think up how to make it work. "Transport all magic back to Earth Land," he whispered to himself. "Any magic that was previously taken from it. That'll get the lacrima across. Any person from Earth Land. All of it."

He hit 'enter' right when he realized that left no way for him to be transported for sure.

He had no magic of his own, and while he may have been in Earth Land for a while, the Anima would register him as Edolas. So unless he was holding on to someone when it happened-

He had no time to follow that train of thought as a chain wrapped around his midsection and jerked him back from the console.

Mystogan was really starting to hate Knightwalker.

Thankfully, though, an unexpected pair finally launched into action. Metalicana bit down on the chain, effectively snapping it in half, while Acnologia caught him mid-flight, setting him down on his feet a few seconds later. "You got the Anima going?"

"Yeah," Mystogan breathed, dodging a crossbow bolt aimed at him. "It'll take effect any moment."

Acnologia gave a grunt, caught another bolt, and promptly hurled it back to the solider that had shot it, pinning his shoulder to the wall. Mystogan decided to stay behind him for the time being.

It was easy to tell when the Anima was up and running. Everyone paused as the Earth Landers began to glow, and Faust gave a scream of rage. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Acnologia grabbed his shoulder as the portal started to pull everyone in. Despite the earlier show of strength, however, someone apparently still had a death wish - that someone being his father.

Pain ripped through him as the force of the spear sent him out of Acnologia's grip. He heard the sharp inhale, the quick 'shit' before he was falling over the edge again. He was ready this time, however, to die; even if someone stopped his fall, the spear in his stomach would surely kill him.

There was a flash of lightning before he passed out.

-

"Fucking _fuck, someone just help him already!"_

Gajeel grimaced at the volume of Laxus' voice. He was tasked with holding the blond down and treating his wounds; a few cuts, shallow except for one on his arm. Surprisingly, Laxus didn't fight against his hold.

Freed and Acnologia were by Mystogan, working on getting the spear out. Natsu, the other two Raijinshuu, Jellal, and Metalicana were to the side, all pale and all looking quite sick.

"Calm down," Gajeel murmured, pushing Laxus back down again as the blond tried to go towards Myst again. "Please. I need to treat your wounds."

"Forget about me, he needs help...! Please!" It honestly scared Gajeel to see Laxus so terrified. He could hear the dragon slayer's heartbeat, wild and loud, and he could smell the tears Laxus was holding back. He knew the two were close, but... Had Laxus seen Myst in a similar condition before?

Jellal ran off suddenly, and Natsu cursed softly and followed him. Faintly, Gajeel realized they were heading towards the guild hall; the Anima had dropped them just outside of Magnolia, instead of by the old run-down mansion they had been at when they were pulled through. Evergreen and Bickslow ran off in a different direction, towards Porlyusica's home.

Gajeel dared a glance at Mystogan. The stench of blood was already overpowering his nose, but seeing it just made it worse. The spear had been thrown to the side, and Freed was frantically writing runes as Acnologia did something that made the teen scream. Moments later, Gajeel realized he had been pulling out bits of the spear that had broken off when they were pulled through the Anima.

Laxus inhaled sharply, and Gajeel gave up on treating his smaller cuts. He turned the blond away from the sight, pulled him close, covered his ears, and privately shed some of his own tears. Mystogan had been so free and happy the first few hours in Edolas, when he was showing them the delights of his world, like the floating river. Now, he was dying, and none of them could help him.

He gave a choked noise as Laxus hugged him back tightly. He didn't try to get the blond to loosen his grip, though; he of all people knew something like that in a time like this would be utterly impossible. He could hear just faintly, under Mystogan's screams, the confusion from the guild hall and then the thumps of footsteps. He was glad Jellal had thought of Wendy; god knew none of them had.

Mystogan's screams had died to small whimpers by the time the three came stumbling through the trees. Wendy froze up, eyes widening and tears welling; she moved quickly, though, racing over to Mystogan and kneeling next to Freed. As she started healing, Freed transferred some of his power into runes that would make her stronger, give her enough energy to heal him fully. Acnologia focused in on keeping the prince down; a few moments later, Metalicana knelt by him, blocking Gajeel's view of what was going on.

He returned his attention to Laxus. The slayer wasn't holding anything back, it seemed. It was so different from the confident and calm-ish jerky guy Laxus could be that Gajeel himself was starting to panic.

He reigned it back in, breathing in softly before he started to hum. He saw Metalicana shift to look at him in surprise, but ignored him; instead, he kept humming, voice too hoarse at this point to even attempt his already-shitty singing. It was a tune from one of Metalicana's few soft moments, when he had discovered Gajeel was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. It had calmed him and eventually allowed him to drift to sleep.

It took longer to work on Laxus, but eventually, the sobs calmed somewhat to silent crying. Gajeel had taken to brushing his hand through the short, spiky hair gently, using his other hand to rub his back. Another glance made him sag in relief; while he was comforting Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow had returned with Porlyusica, and the woman had given guidance to Wendy, cleaning away the blood in the meantime to make the healing more easy of the young girl. Mystogan's breathing had evened out; he seemed to be unconscious at this point, but his wound was nearly healed.

Gajeel gently nudged Laxus, but the blond stubbornly refused to look, keeping his head buried in the noirette's chest. At any other time, Gajeel would have mocked him, but he let Laxus remain as he was, quiet.

Nearly an hour later, Mystogan had been moved to Porlyusica's home to rest and heal. Gajeel had shooed off everyone else, and at the moment, he and Laxus were the only two that remained in the small clearing. It was only then the blond shifted, moving back a small distance and dragging a hand down his face with a soft sigh.

"I-"

"I swear to god if you say you're sorry I will punch you in the dick."

Laxus blinked at him.

"Look, this wasn't your fault, okay? Acnologia was closest to him, but not even he saw it coming. Myst is your friend, and it's terrifying as shit to see a friend in that condition. To smell the blood, to not know if they're gonna push through. I get it. Don't you dare apologize for panicking."

Laxus looked away, pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders as a breeze blew through. Gajeel himself had little else than his current clothing to keep him warm, but that didn't matter.

"I don't know the last time I cried like that near someone. Or, well, on someone."

Gajeel barked a laugh. "You know, lightning fer brains, we're more similar than either of us wants to admit. We both got people we care about that we would do anything to protect. We both got this cold exterior that's been up for years and we don't know how to act otherwise. So just... Don't be afraid to be honest with me, okay? I get it."

Laxus finally looked back at him. After a few moments, he smiled slightly. "...Thank you, Gajeel."

"Now, whaddya say we head back to the guild hall and get some food? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked back in a comfortable silence, though Gajeel couldn't help a small shiver now and again as the wind got colder and colder.

He was thankful it was dark enough that Laxus couldn't see his face flush when he felt the coat rest on his shoulders. He kept it on for the rest of the night; he didn't explain, and Laxus never asked.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drasgon slayers and Raijinshuu return to the guild hall the morning after their return from Edolas and are harshly forced back into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamming out to the final season's opening as I write this   
> May end up being a longer chapter if I do this right  
> anyways enjoy!!

Gajeel was very thankful for the fact the guild hall had rooms in case anyone needed to stay the night. He was too exhausted after eating to head home. He didn't know if Laxus had done the same; he had passed out once he hit the bed.

The blond's scent hit his nose when he woke up, and he promptly realized he was still wearing Laxus' coat.

He rushed out of bed, ignoring his hair (it was a mess no matter what he did) and threw it at Laxus' face the first second he saw him. Bickslow was the first to start laughing as Gajeel yelled, "I told you to take your stupid coat back!"

"You didn't," Laxus corrected, pulling the coat off his face and folding it in his lap. "You refused to let go of it."

Gajeel gaped at him as the guild burst into laughter. Laxus simply gave him a smirk before returning to his conversation with Makarov.

With a small growl, he stalked to the corner of the room and didn't seem to realize he'd sat next to Jellal before the man gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't start," Gajeel mumbled, sighing. "Anyways. What're ya gonna do now? The guild knows you're here, and anyone else that saw you when you 'nd Natsu ran here to get Wendy."

Jellal's face darkened. "I don't know. My best guess is that the magic council will come for me again. I have no way to stop them from killing me."

Gajeel eyed him, chewing on the inside of his lip. "It doesn't seem fair."

"How so?"

"From what I've heard about what happened, you were never in control, right? It was always that voice in your head swaying you to do things, let alone all the hate you had towards your captors. Hell, I've destroyed the guild hall and nearly killed everyone here, but they still let me join. It's not fair to you."

Jellal shrugged uncomfortably. "As I said, there's nothing I can do. If the guild tries to protect me, they'll be accused of harboring a convicted criminal and may be forced to disband. I don't want that to happen."

"We fight for our family here, kid-"

"I'm not that much younger than you-"

"-and if that means toeing the line with the council, we'll do it. We've done it before."

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world." Both men jumped and turned to Acnologia, who was standing behind them. He looked like he had finally groomed himself at least a little; his hair was pulled back into a ponytail (mostly courtesy of Wendy) and he was wearing decent clothing. Still no shoes, though. "One of the guys is a memory mage or somethin'. You can ask them to reopen the case and have him take a look at your memories. Or make some sort of deal with them. You're not the only escaped criminal."

"What's that supposed to imply?"

Acnologia shrugged, crossing his arms. "You've got some powerful magic, kid. There's a reason they let you into the main circle of the Magic Council at such a young age, even if it was a thought projection. If you help them chase down the escaped criminals, they may reconsider your case. Redemption or something like that."

A thoughtful look was on Jellal's face. After a moment, he nodded, saying, "I'll consider it." Acnologia grunted and left.

"For now, I think everyone's alright with you staying here in the guild hall," Gajeel commented. "Now that they know Myst's identity and all that. I'm gonna head out on a job."

"Alright. Be safe."

Gajeel grinned. "Salamander and lightning-fer-brains may be able to keep up with me, but not many others can. I'll be fine."

"Good luck, then."

Gajeel nodded slightly as he went over to Makarov. The guild master trailed off in his conversation with Laxus, humming. "You're going out so early after Edolas?"

"Might as well. Got anything ya want me to look for specifically?"

Makarov pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Gajeel. "Be back within the week. I don't want you there longer than you have to be."

"Understood." Gajeel waved over his shoulder as he left, a confused Raijinshuu in his wake.

He ignored the fact Laxus' scent was tinged with concern.

-

"Still alive and kickin', eh?"

"Literally," Porlyusica grumbled, moving to the other side of the house. Laxus gave a small snort, sitting in the chair she had provided while Mystogan gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Wendy's magic did miracles, and Freed's boost helped her a lot. I don't think I would've made it without them."

"Well, I'm glad you're awake, at least. I'm heading out on a mission with the Raijinshuu, so I expect to see you better when we get back."

"Aye, sir."

"Don't you dare go copying Happy. One Happy is enough."

Mystogan gave him a playful grin; Laxus scoffed and ruffled his hair before standing. "See ya soon, kid."

"I'm not a kid, damnit!"

"You are to me," Laxus called, smiling to himself as he left the hut.

The train ride was bearable with his music and a few runes Freed cast around them to ease his motion sickness. No one outside of Makarov and the Raijinshuu knew he had the same motion sickness Natsu and Gajeel did, and he preferred to keep it that way. Even through his headphones, he could hear the other three discussing the mission request; they had been in contact with the client. A dark guild was terrorizing the area, and there were no guilds anywhere close to help them. It seemed a bit fishy to him that they'd reached out to a guild so far away like Fairy Tail, but to each their own.

A dark part of him wondered if it was the same guild Makarov was having Gajeel spy on.

He wasn't an idiot; he knew the noirette was spying on someone. Who, he didn't know, but his best guess was a dark guild, based on Makarov's tone. He hadn't smelled the noirette on the train at all, but it was possible Gajeel had left on an earlier one than them.

He still couldn't bury his worry.

Three hours later, they were out of the crowded train station and hiking along the path towards the village. They were mostly silent, just focused on their task, but Bickslow finally spoke up around twenty minutes into the trek.

"The forest is way too quiet."

"Too quiet, too quiet!" his puppets agreed.

"Now that you mention it," Freed murmured, slowing to a halt and looking around. "We're far enough from the station that the wildlife should be active. I doubt they would be scared enough of us to completely flee the area, as the village hu-"

"Shh."

The runes mage blinked at him; Laxus ignored him. He had pulled his headphones down around his neck, ears perked for the sound he swore he had heard.

The small whine sent him running, the Raijinshuu shouting in surprise before scrambling after him. On instinct, he reverted to his lightning form to speed things up, bouncing from place to place until his blood ran cold.

It was Gajeel's scent.

The soft whines were more clear now; though he had the lacrima and no dragon training, the dragon instincts were still there - enough for him to know it was a distress call. For Gajeel to make a noise like that...

He followed the scent and, soon, the blood. Spotting Gajeel wasn't difficult, what with his mane of hair; it was... everything else that made Laxus screech to a halt.

Gajeel was hanging from a tree by his wrists, not enough to be off the ground but enough that he was in an eternal kneeling position. His back was to Laxus, and his hair didn't hide the whip lashes all along his back, nor the blood between his legs.

" _FREED!"_

He rushed to Gajeel as the other three raced towards the sound of his voice. Gajeel gave a small groan as the blond gently wrapped his coat around his shoulders; a few moments later, Freed was there, slicing away the ropes. A hoarse cry sounded from the dragon slayer as he dropped, fully supported by Laxus. The runes mage looked anxious; glancing around. "Laxus-"

"I know. They're still around us. Put up a magic circle, keep them from getting close until I can see how bad it is."

Freed set to work instantly; Bickslow's puppets sped around the circle, this way and that, watching for anyone or anything that moved outside, while Evergreen knelt beside Laxus to help with Gajeel.

"He was whipped," Laxus murmured. "And-"

"I know," she replied softly. "Let's get him warm, first. He's freezing."

Laxus was just thinking his coat wouldn't cut it when Freed offered him a blanket; he sent his friend a thankful look as he wrapped Gajeel in it, standing with the noirette in his arms.

"The circle will move with us. We can get to the village soon-"

"It's a trap, I bet my life," Bickslow interrupted. "They found out Gajeel was spying on them. Isn't it fishy the request appeared the same day he decided to leave? We're known for taking out dark guilds, of course we would go after this one. They wanted us to find him. So whoever did it knows one of us personally, enough that they would want to distract us with him while they struck."

"Bravo, Bickslow."

Laxus inhaled sharply, and a growl left him. Evergreen rested a hand on his shoulder, and they turned as one towards the source of the voice.

Ivan stepped into view, smiling smugly as he observed Gajeel. The noirette had passed out when he was released from his restraints, but he still gave small twitches of pain now and again. Laxus had a very hard time not just launching at Ivan and ripping his throat out, but he could tell there were more people around them.

"Freed," he said lowly, and the runes mage got to work as Ivan gave a harsh laugh. "Why do you insist on protecting him, Laxus? Or is it because he really is a whore? He sure moaned like one."

The blond turned away, gritting his teeth. He heard Ivan give a grunt of pain as one of Bickslow's puppets slammed into his head from behind as they warped to the train station about half an hour's walk from Magnolia. Bickslow had been prepared to catch Freed, now lifting the runes mage over his shoulder. "We should get back," he said quietly. "Gajeel needs medical attention."

"Laxus...?" This was Evergreen; soft and timid. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he managed, looking away. "It's just- he knew exactly how to get under my skin, even now."

"We'll tell Makarov about it, and he'll send out a notice to the other guilds in the area," she said gently. "They won't get away with this."

"...I know. Thank you, Evergreen."

As they started walking, Ivan slipped from his mind completely as he glanced down at Gajeel now and again. He was fairly sure he had seen correctly. If so, Gajeel had been on some heavy supressants to mask his omega scent as alpha.

The inner dragon in him was cooing in pleasure at this fact and also demanding he go back and beat the everloving shit out of Ivan. One thought pounded in his head after that.

_Mate._


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystogan learns some disturbing history behind one of the guild's more secretive members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i don't particularly like lucy (and straight up can't write her) I realized last night when I uploaded the chapter that Loke was still trapped as a human.... SO I'M GONNA FIX IT  
> AKA myst learns he actually can use magic like a dork

After a few days had passed, Mystogan was well enough to leave Porlyusica's home (though she did have a softer moment of asking him about his father and the state of Edolas). He did not expect the warm welcome he got when he returned to the guild hall.

Natsu had been the first to notice him, jumping onto a table the second Myst entered the hall. "Oi, Mystogan! Don't freak us out like that, bastard!"

A small laugh of disbelief left him at the dragon slayer's grin before he noticed Makarov nearing him. Despite himself, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

"Mystogan."

"Makarov."

The older man squinted at him, then smiled. "It's good to know you're safe. You had us all worried, kid."

"For the last time, I'm not a kid!" Mystogan gave a playful huff, crossing his arms. "In all seriousness... I can never express my gratitude to Natsu, Wendy, and the Raijinshuu for being able to act so quickly... I wouldn't be here if not for them."

Makarov gave a snort. "Natsu destroyed the doors on his way in, but that can be forgiven. Take some time to relax, Mystogan. You've earned it."

"Of course."

He had several people crowding him after that, all curious about Edolas. Apparently, they all had a sense of missing out on a few days; to his relief, though, everyone was there and no one seemed to be harmed. As such, he ended up explaining a lot of the same thing over and over until everyone pretty much shut up for once to listen. He explained how different magic was there, how everyone had an alternate version of themselves, so on. He got quite a bit of pleasure from explaining Natsu's Edolas counterpart, which got the dragon slayer smoking in embarrassment.

(He also got a mouth of fur as Lily launched into his face and promptly refused to leave his side. It was adorable seeing him be so protective as a small cat.)

After a few hours, the main rush of things had died down, and he was off to one side of the hall, catching up with Pantherlily on everything that had happened after he'd left Edolas, mostly just the tensions between the Exceeds and the humans. He felt more than saw someone sit in the booth next to him, humming.

He glanced to the side to see Loke, for once not swarmed by his normal group of girls. The ginger leaned his chin on his palm, studying Mystogan.

"....can I help you?"

"I'm just tyinna figure you out, I guess. It's weird to think Jellal is probably one of the most powerful mages in the guild right now, and then there's you. No natural magic, yet you made S-Class so young."

Mystogan shrugged uncomfortably, wishing Loke had sat across from him instead of in the same booth seat. He stalled for time by drinking some of the water Mirajane had given him. "No one in Edolas has natural magic power. There are people with unique abilities that help them channel magic more easily than others, like Knightwalker and Hughes and Sugarboy. If they had been born here, in Earth Land, I have no doubt they would have a larger magic capacity than most. I give... the illusion I have magic, to put it simply."

"Yet when you fought Laxus, you were able to use magic circles." Mystogan blinked in surprise, and Loke gave a soft laugh. "Natsu and Erza weren't the only ones to see you fight him. You use magic circles and illusion magic to try and fight him."

"Anyone can use magic circles," Mystogan mumbled, looking away. "It's just drawing symbols-"

"Nope," Loke hummed. "It takes magic energy to make them work. I can draw magic symbols all I want, but that doesn't mean they'll ever do anything. It's why the books downstairs in the library that have magic circle patterns don't curse us constantly or trap us in the guild hall."

Mystogan stared at him. Loke shrugged. "I guess what I'm saying is... you're just like us. You've been here long enough that your body's absorbed enough Ethernano that you can do what we can - use magic. You just haven't tapped into everything you can use yet." The ginger brightened. "Hey, come with me."

He didn't exactly give Mystogan a choice, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him along outside, to the training grounds the guild hall owned so said guild hall wasn't destroyed constantly by new or younger mages. Loke turned back to Myst, pulling something out of his pocket and offering it to him. "You know what this is?"

"...It's a Celestial Spirit key. I've seen them around."

"Correct. But do you know the significance of a gold key?"

"Yeah. Silver keys are more generic, ones anyone can use, pretty much. They're keys that have multiple Celestial Spirits of the same kind behind them, so two users can have the same key and summon similar Spirits but still have them be different. The gold ones are the Zodiac, and there's only twelve of them. Aeries, Taurus, Gemini,  Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. They're more powerful than the more common keys and take more energy to summon."

"You know your stuff, huh?" Loke handed him the key. "You know which one this is?"

"The water bearer, Aquarius."

"Try opening her gate."

"....eh?"

"Go ahead, try. You have the magic energy for it. Just concentrate on the key, put your energy into it, and she'll come." Loke stepped back, winking. "I warn you, though, she has a bit of a temper."

And the ginger promptly walked back into the guild hall.

Mystogan was silent for several moments, just staring down at the key. He had encountered several Celestial Wizards while traveling, so it's not like he didn't know what to do. He was just... wary.

He'd spent his life learning not to get his hopes up, but...

_"Open, gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!"_

He squinted through the flash of the light, stumbling to one knee at the sudden drain in his energy. Then he noticed the blue, and he looked up to meet a mermaid with a resting bitchface.

"He at least could have given my key to a competent wizard," Aquarius muttered, and Mystogan forced himself to his feet. "I assume from even trying you want a contract?"

"Con- ah, right... A contract between wizard and spirit concerning the times the spirit would be available..."

"For someone who looks like you've never seen how magic works, you know an awful lot about the celestial keys."

Mystogan shrugged, ignoring her backhanded compliment. "I travel. I learn things along the way."

"Anyways. Can I have your name or should I just call you kid?"

Myst bit back a remark about being called 'kid' again. "Mystogan."

Aquarius studied him, arms crossed before she nodded to herself. "You're from Edolas."

"I guess you can tell by how new this is to me."

"There's already a Jellal Fernandez in this world, and he spent most of his life in the Tower of Heaven. From that alone, I'd know you weren't him, even with the same facial marking. Your clothing style is also very different than ours."

"You picked all that up just from looking at me and learning one small fact?"

"Did you expect me to be dumb?"

"Of course not. I guess being in a guild of... to put it simply, _slower_ people have lowered my expectations."

Aquarius barked a laugh. "You know, you're not half bad."

"Right back at you. Anyways, uh... you mentioned a contract?"

"Yes. I should be free most days, but if I don't respond to being summoned, don't try again. I won't have the time most instances to notify you when I'm busy. And if I say I need to go, you let my gate close when I tell you."

"Understood," Mystogan hummed. "So flexible but pay attention. Got it."

"I have a feeling I'm your first key, as well?"

"Ah... yeah."

"Alright," Aquarius sighed, then held up a hand. "One. Celestial Spirits are not to be treated like toys or objects. We're as capable of feelings as humans. Two. Do not attempt to summon more than two spirits at once until you've expanded your magical capacity. It will drain your energy faster than we can save you and you _will_ die. Three. Never lose a key. There are many people in this world that would force us out of our contracts with you, hunt you down, kill you, and steal any other keys you may have. Got it?"

"...yeah. I didn't realize how dangerous this could end up being."

"Gold keys use more energy to summon than silver. Be aware of that if you get into fights. The longer a spirit is out, the more energy it requires to keep them here. If anything happens that compromises us during battle, you can force close our gates. Don't do it every time, as it will deplete more energy than a normal close and that spirit will be unable to reach you for a day or more."

Mystogan gave a wry smile. "Loke said you had some temper issues, but you're actually a good person. Er... spirit?"

"Either one," Aquarius shrugged. Her gaze had flickered to the guild hall when he'd mentioned Loke. "Are we done here?"

"Yes. Thank you, Aquarius. I look forward to working with you."

Aquarius studied him again; another flash of light made him close his eyes, but he heard a faint 'right back at you.'

He looked down at her key, quiet for a while. Then, he reentered the guild hall. Loke was waiting, leaning against the wall near the door. "How'd it go?"

"I'm not dead, so I'd say fairly well."

The ginger gave a laugh. "You got a contract worked out with her?"

"Yeah. She also gave me a basic rundown of using celestial keys. Force closing, using too many spirits at once, treating them like human beings, so on."

"That's good! There's a shop near here that sells a few silver keys if you wanna check it out. Some shopkeepers try to oversell them, though, so I'll come with to help."

"I'd like that." Myst gave a small smile, then paused. "Loke?"

"Yeah?"

"If you know so much about Celestial Spirits and you had Aquarius' key, why didn't you make a contract with her?"

He swore he saw a flash of panic across Loke's face before he gave a sheepish grin. "I have my own type of magic. Celestial magic is good for people that don't have a defined 'type,' like Natsu's fire or Cana's card magic. Celestial magic isn't for me."

"How did you get her key, anyway?"

"Some crook had her on one of my jobs. I summoned her once they were dealt with and freed her from her contract, and she said to give her key to someone I trusted. Someone that wouldn't use her as those guys did."

"Is that why she's temperamental...?"

"A bit, I guess. Anyways! Shop time." Loke once more grabbed his wrist, giving him no room to protest. Part of Mystogan was happy, but a smaller part was tense. Why was Loke doing all of this for him? They'd hardly ever spoken before now - granted, that was because he cast a sleep spell every time he came to the guild - and it was hard to wrap his head around the thought a player like Loke would do this out of the kind of heart. And his reactions to everything, along with Aquarius' reaction to his name...

He was probably overthinking it. He could ask about it later.

-

With two new keys to join Aquarius' - Horologium and Crux - Mystogan had taken to practicing with Loke to get used to the drain of power. As he'd expected, using the two silver keys took a lot less out of him than summoning Aquarius. Laxus returned around that time - the Raijinshuu had returned earlier and explained the trap Ivan had set for them - and a few days after that, Gajeel appeared with him, staying near the blond at all times and far more quiet than he usually was. Laxus hadn't explained fully, just said that Ivan had weakened Gajeel enough to use him as bait, but... well. It took one victim to know one.

As per the noirette's unspoken request, everyone mostly left him alone, and word soon came from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus that the guild had been overtaken and taken into custody, with Ivan noticeably missing. Laxus had been very quiet after that report.

"Hey, focus!" Mystogan yelped as a flash of light brought him back to the present. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Ah... Sorry, I was worrying about Laxus and Gajeel..."

"Fair enough... Anyways. Makarov told me there was a new job request on the board, and the reward is 200,000 _or..."_ The ginger gave a grin, nodding down at Aquarius' key.

"Another gold key? You're serious?"

"Yep! They didn't mention which key specifically, but the request mentioned a Celestial wizard was preferred but not required. I think it's a more elderly client if they're willing to give a key."

"I'm guessing from your look you put my name down for the job."

"Both of us, actually. Since you're still a bit new to all this, I figure it'd be good to have a backup if things go wrong."

"Alright... When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, but before the week is over. Something about a book they need back from someone, a family heirloom or something."

"Alright. Later today alright?"

"No problem with me!"

-

The job ended up being surprisingly easy. The man with the stolen book had two Celestial Spirit keys, Virgo and Taurus, that Mystogan had promptly claimed because of how he'd been treating them like slaves. The reward was Cancer's key, so by day's end, he had three new contracts and six keys total.

As the next train out of town was two hours from now, the two had decided to go exploring. Loke had done some work with makeup to cover Mystogan's mark, and Cancer had redone his hair so it wasn't the prominent blue that would get him arrested. Loke, having been in the area, showed him some of the better shops; by hour two, they had run out of those and were wandering the streets.

"You did pretty well back there, keeping your cool about them being Celestial Spirits," Loke commented. "And trapping Virgo with Horologium was something few people would think of."

"I'm just glad she wasn't mad," Myst murmured. "Actually, I think she liked it. She's a bit odd."

"Yeah, most of them have their quirks." Loke paused when he noticed Mystogan had stopped walking. "Hm? Something wrong?"

Mystogan didn't reply, eyeing the run-down shop. Various antiques were displayed out front, but the feeling he had gotten was... deeper. Ignoring Loke's questions, he walked inside.

The man behind the counter was elderly but very kind and looked delighted to have a potential customer. "Something in the window catch your eye? Or perhaps I can help you find something?"

Mystogan cleared his throat. "Would you happen to have any Celestial Spirit keys in your possession?"

The man gave a hum while Myst noted Loke's shocked look in the corner of his eye. "Stay right here, I know they're somewhere." The man got up and went into a back room. He returned a few minutes later with a box in hand; he set it on the counter and opened it.

Mystogan had to hide a snort of amusement as Loke's jaw dropped. Inside was a golden key - Sagittarius - and two silver ones. The man gave a smile, sitting back. "One for forty jewel, two for sixty, and all three for one hundred."

Both Mystogan and Loke choked. "Sir- Sir, you realize the value of the golden key, don't you?" Loke protested. The man nodded. "I'm sure I could get thousand of jewel for it. But it's been so long since anyone's even bothered to glance at the shop, and these keys haven't had good owners in over twelve years..." He smiled up at Mystogan. "As long as they end up with a wizard who'll treat them right, I don't care how much I get in return."

"You're very kind," Mystogan murmured. He traced the tips of his fingers over all three keys, then shifted, pulling out the pouch of money he kept handy. After a moment, he set the whole thing on the counter. "There's probably over five thousand jewel in there. It's the least I can do to say thank you."

The old man's face softened. "Treat them right, mister. They've been through hard times."

"I'm glad to know you've taken care of them," Mystogan replied. Each key was spotless and shining; if what the old man said was true, that probably hadn't been the case a while ago.

The man closed the case and handed it to Mystogan. "Good luck on any adventures you have with them. And thank you for giving them care."

"The same to you," Mystogan smiled, bowing his head. After a warm farewell, he and Loke left the shop. Mystogan reopened the box, attaching the keys to the ring Loke had given him a few days ago to keep them in one place.

"That was a good thing you did," Loke murmured, and Mystogan looked up to see the ginger was staring at him with a look of admiration and a tinge of sadness. "That's probably more money than the man's had in a long time."

"I get plenty from S-Class missions, it's not like I'll be starving for the next month. Besides... For what he was offering, it was the least I could do."

As they started back to the train station, Loke broke the silence again. "You're an amazing Celestial wizard, Myst."

The smaller huffed a laugh. "I've only been at it for a few weeks. You haven't given me a chance to mess up yet."

"I have a feeling you never will." Mystogan blinked, looking up at him, but Loke was looking ahead. The same sad look was on his face again. "You may goof in battle, or forget your energy limits, but you'll never treat them wrong. That's all a Celestial Spirit could ask for."

Everything clicked into place for Mystogan then, but they were at the station by then, so he resolved to confront Loke about it as soon as they were back.

-

Mystogan ended up falling asleep on the train, and when he woke and asked about Loke, everyone said he hadn't been to the hall since dropping Mystogan off the night before. This was the first bad sign; the second was the angry mob of girls demanding to see the ginger after he had broken up with them.

"Mystogan?" The wizard turned to Makarov. The older man's brow was furrowed in concern. "Do you think something happened to him? He left his notice this morning that he left the guild."

"I can't be sure, but... Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

"No. He chose not to mention his residence when he entered the guild."

Mystogan thought to himself, then shot up. "I'll be back!" He ran out of the guild hall, much to the confusion of everyone, summoning Crux as he went.

"Yes? How can I-"

"I need information on Loke! I need to know his past, what Celestial Spirit he is, and why he's not gone back to the Celestial Spirit World!"

Crux gave him a look of surprise, but Mystogan's shout of "NOW!" was enough to get him to talk.

"Leo's previous owner was a woman named Karen. She was abusive towards her spirits and refused to release them from their contracts, notably Leo and Aries. Leo then remained out in our world constantly, refusing to let his gate be closed until Karen released them. She refused, and three months later she took a mission that ended up killing her. Leo was banished from the Celestial Spirit World for killing her."

Mystogan grit his teeth to avoid yelling at that last bit. "Guide me to Karen's grave!"

The spirit reluctantly followed his orders. The trip was making Mystogan's lungs scream for air and his stomach growling for food, but he kept running. He had woken late in the afternoon after everything from the day prior, and the sky was darkening by the time Crux left as he stumbled down the path.

"LOKE!"

The ginger jerked, turning to him in surprise. He kneeled before a grave; the roaring of the waterfalls around them wasn't enough to keep him from hearing Loke's reply. "...Myst?"

He didn't stop running until he crashed into Loke, wrapping his arms around him tightly. The taller gave a noise of pain, and Mystogan pulled back to see his body flicker.

"You weren't responsible for her death!"

Loke jerked back in surprise. "What are you-"

"Karen's death was not your fault! She decided to go out on a mission even though she knew she wouldn't have enough power! You were trying to protect yourself and Aries, you shouldn't be punished for saving your friend!"

Loke grimaced. "Mystogan... I've already been in the human world for three years. There's nothing to be done about it. I'm going to die, and I've accepted that."

"You're not! I won't let you!" Mystogan gripped the collar of his coat as Loke gave a hiss and fell to one knee. Mystogan knelt with him; it was only then he felt the tears streaming from his eyes. "It's wrong that you have to suffer like this, for god's sake! Whoever did this to you is _wrong!"_

The word echoed in his ears as the water froze in place, then drifted upwards. The silence made him very, very afraid, especially as Loke stiffened under him. He followed the ginger's gaze to the sky, where the starts were swirling, faster and faster until they scattered into a massive form. The water converged on that spot, and a Celestial Spirit appeared before them.

"I don't believe it," Loke whispered. "The- The Celestial Spirit King... But why? And how...?!"

"That's- That's the king-?" Mystogan's gaze flickered between them, and he had a sinking feeling that he was very much screwed. The King narrowed his eyes down at them.

_"My old friend and a human boy. One dying, one crying out for his redemption."_

Mystogan stood, stepping closer. "An old friend is still a friend, are they not? Loke wasn't the one that killed Karen. She was the one that went out and pushed past her limits to try to prove she was stronger than she was!"

"Myst, please..." A small tug at his pant leg; Mystogan refused the temptation to turn. "Please, it's not worth it, I've accepted my fate..."

 _"Leo has been banished from the Spirit Realm. There is no changing my verdict, human,"_ the King rumbled. _"Our rules are the same that any wizard and Spirit must follow. He broke the most important one."_

" _But it wasn't his fault!"_ Mystogan screamed. His throat was already sore from running so far, but he didn't care. "He did it to save Aries and any other spirit Karen had! You know how she was treating them! If spirits can die, I have no doubt she was on track to kill them! What happened was an accident, something Loke regrets to his core, but he's been suffering for three years already! Please, just think for a moment about your friend!"

" _Mystogan!_ Please, just stop! I killed Karen, and there's no-"

It was hard to Mystogan to describe what happened next.

He knew he'd turned to Loke, and he knew a rush of energy went to his keys. Then a glow was radiating from and around him, and he didn't need to look to see all of his spirits were there.

"Someone once told me our guild protects our own like family. As a member of Fairy Tail, you are no different, Loke! I can't stand by while my friend suffers and _dies! Not if I can do something about it!"_

He could see the tears in Loke's eyes as his spirits returned through their gates, and he collapsed to the ground. Loke scrambled to his side. "All of your friends think the same way," he said softly, holding his keys close to his chest as he looked up at Loke. "Dying won't bring Karen back, it'll just cause more pain. Pain for all those that care for you. Please, Loke..."

A rumble sounded from behind them, and Loke shakily helped Mystogan sit up as the Celestial Spirit King bowed his head. _"Seeing the lengths you would go to for my old friend... My heart is moved, human. Perhaps it is not Leo, but the rule itself that is in question."_ The King gave them a gentle smile. _"Very well. Leo, your banishment from the Celestial Spirit World is hereby lifted."_

"Wait!" Loke cried, shooting forwards. Mystogan winced as he fell to the side. "I still haven't done anything to redeem myself...!"

_"If you wish for redemption, then heed this order: You will contract yourself to Mystogan, and you will protect him with your life as long as he lives. Do this, and you are more than worthy of returning to us."_

Mystogan shifted, pulling Loke close as the ginger let his tears fall. After a moment, the spirit hugged him back, shaking.

 _"Mystogan."_ The bluenette looked up at him. _"...Thank you. For helping my old friend."_

The wizard gave a smile and a nod, and the King disappeared. The water began flowing again, and Loke began glowing, smiling through his tears.

"Myst... I- Whenever you need me, whatever you need me for, I'll be there. Just let me know, okay?"

"Of course, Loke... I'll see you soon, right?"

"You bet!" The ginger gave a soft laugh before resting a hand on Mystogan's cheek. "And Myst... Thank you. For everything."

Loke disappeared, leaving his key in Mystogan's palm. It was warm - enough that he knew it was radiating thanks and trust.

"Of course, Loke..." He gave a smile, shakily standing. "I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all over the place and I do not apologize.  
> Had to tweak things to get Myst all the keys Lucy had at this point in the story, and i do realize she has three more but we'll get to them.  
> Hope you enjoyed; if you did, leave a comment! It really helps when I write these <3  
> See you soon!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the announcement of the next S-Class trials sinks in to the guild, Laxus decides to confront Gajeel on what happened that they never spoke of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laxeel time baby.  
> In all seriousness:  
> Gajeel talks about what Ivan did to him. It's not terribly graphic, but still enough that I wanted to post a warning. They'll be the longer paragraphs where only Gajeel is talking.

It was around week two that Gajeel forced himself to admit he was recovered enough to sleep in his own home, not Laxus'.

Yet he had been there for nearly a month, and neither he nor the blond ever brought it up. No one at the guild did, either. Laxus had never questioned the nights Gajeel slipped from his guest room to Laxus' and slept beside him, nor the terrified mess Laxus had found returning home in a thunderstorm after a brief in-town job. He'd just let Gajeel do whatever he needed to to feel safe (though he had been forced to make Gajeel coat all his silverware in a thin layer of iron after losing three forks and two spoons).

(He also refused to acknowledge the fact Laxus refused to take any jobs unless Gajeel was with him or unless it was in town where Laxus could get home quickly in case of an emergency or a panic attack. Noble bastard.)

When Makarov anounced the S-Class trials, though, and nominated Gajeel - _mentioned Laxus nominated Gajeel_ out of everyone the S-Class mage could have deemed worthy - Laxus simply waited in the front hall with his arms crossed.

Gajeel always felt tiny next to him, despite their similar heights.

"Why'd ya nominate me, lightning-brain? There's a lot more deserving people, like the members of the Raijin-"

"Gajeel."

Something in the blond's voice made him go very still and very quiet. Laxus seemed pleased. He uncrossed his arms and stepped closer. The urge for Gajeel to step back was strong, but something in him kept him from doing it.

Laxus' voice was soft. Softer than he ever used with even the Raijinshuu. "You know why I chose you."

Gajeel took a shaky breath, finally tearing his gaze away and crossing his arms, mimicking Laxus' earlier pose. "You shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because- Because damnit, I- I shouldn't even be in the guild! Not after everything I did. I destroyed the guild hall, I tortured several people, and yet- yet I was still let in, I was still eventually brought into the family." Gajeel pressed his eyes closed. His hand drifted to his shoulder - the only place that had scarred after Laxus' attack on him once he'd joined the guild. He knew the blond was different, but after what Ivan had done... The things Laxus' father had made him see...

But then why was he still here?

He didn't need to see him to know Laxus was less than an arm's length away. "Gajeel. Look at me."

After a moment, he did.

He'd expected to see anger. He'd expected to see... anything else but sadness. Sadness and sympathy.

"What did he do? What did he show you?"

They ended up on the couch. Gajeel was on one end, Laxus on the other. The blond waited patiently until he was ready, until he found the words.

"...Makarov... He wanted to know what Ivan was up to. It started a few weeks before the Fantasia Parade." Laxus grimaced at the memory, and Gajeel looked down. "So I pretended I was secretly spying on Fairy Tail. Y'know, a double-crossing thing, pretending to spy on Ivan but spying on Makarov. I gave him small bits and pieces of information. He... He asked about you a lot. I usually just shrugged it off and told him you were out on missions often enough I never really got to know you.

"Ivan... started getting more reserved after Fantasia. He was colder, more likely to lash out. I can only assume he didn't take the news of your... failure well. That was... one of the main things he had me trying to do. To find a way to get Makarov out of the way, so either you or him could take his place. My missions got less frequent as I told Makarov. He didn't want to put me at risk of saying something wrong at the wrong time in the wrong place and setting Ivan off.

"I dunno how he found out. Probably some spy caught me handing off information to Makarov before the parade. I'd gone the day before, got in that night. Didn't have a chance to tell him, and... After everything, I wanted to give him a bit of good news, that Ivan didn't have any part in what happened. That his grandson was safe from his son. He must've been planning what he did for a while, to get you there the exact time. There was a meeting Makarov had to let me get to. It was fake, of course. At the same time, they posted the S-Class mission, let it sit a few days under a few other requests before it was posted. I think they submitted the same request to other guilds, but sent a bunch of other false ones at the same time so only Fairy Tail would see it and take it.

"The day I arrived... It was more than just Ivan. The whole town had been either taken into the dark guild he'd created or slaughtered. It was before I got there, so there was... nothing I could have done. It still... It was still shitty walking through the down. They never cleaned up the bodies.

"So the whole guild was there. I knew right away it was a trap, but they'd gotten me into a magic circle that cancelled out dragon slayer magic. Let them do whatever they wanted and left me helpless. Without my magic, it was easy to overpower me, and make an example of me. The whipping, first. One-fifty. Then a game they made up along the way. I had to fight each member. The winner got to 'tap out' to someone else whenever they wanted to. I never won.

"Ivan just... sat there, in the background, watching. The only time he came over was when the game was done. He made it seem like there was a thunderstorm, right around me, and I screamed. I screamed until I couldn't, and they still laughed. Big ol' Black Steel Gajeel, afraid of some thunder. He made me relive the day you... y'know. When I realized it was just a memory, he had already had his way.

"They set up another magic circle around me, and Ivan gave me another fifty before they waited. The circle kept me alive until you got there, but just barely. It also increased the pain, enough that I couldn't think. I had to resort to dragon instinct. And... You know the rest."

Gajeel didn't know when Laxus had moved to sit beside him, but he was grateful for the warmth. After a few hesitant moments, he leaned against the blond; Laxus said nothing, just running a hand through Gajeel's hair.

Well, if you counted 'getting stuck every little bit' brushing.

"Jesus, do you ever take care of this?"

Part  of Gajeel was indignant Laxus had no response past that to what he'd said. A bigger part was grateful he had found a topic completely unrelated to take his mind off of it.

"Not everyone can fuckin' preen in front of the world, blondie."

Laxus snorted. "Seriously, though. Do you?"

"No. Never got the habit. Metalicana never taught me, and with the whole 'don't fuckin mess with me' vibe I got in Phantom Lord, I didn't wan-"

He yelped as Laxus pulled him up, then stood with the noirette. "Oi-! Put me down, you shit-!"

Laxus plopped him down on his bed, and Gajeel sat there for a second, just watching the dragon slayer as he moved around the room, gathering various things. A few towels. Some jars and bottles. A hairbrush. Sc-

"No, get away, you're not cutting it!"

"I'm just going to trim the ends," Laxus replied, looking him straight in the eye. "They're burnt."

"...oh..."

Laxus gave him an amused look before settling behind him and angling the noirette's head forwards. "Let me know if your neck gets sore, or if I'm hurting you, alright?"

"Whatever..."

Gajeel hated to admit it, but having Laxus brush, wash and trim his hair was really fucking nice. The blond was gentle enough that he never felt a thing as he rid the noirette's hair of knots, and he was convinced Laxus knew how to massage people because holy hell, massaging those oils into his hair and scalp felt like heaven.

To Gajeel's relief, when Laxus offered him a mirror, his hair still looked similar, if not just a bit shinier and neater. He'd be lying if he said he didn't mind it. After a moment, he brushed a hand through his hair and promptly swore he was dreaming. No way did Laxus make his hair this soft in- how long had it been? Jesus Christ, he had been there relaxing with Laxus for three hours. What the fuck.

"How-"

He didn't get a chance to ask. Laxus took the mirror from his hand gently, tilting his chin up and around with his other. Gajeel's heart skipped a beat.

_Ba-dump my ass! He's just- taking a look to see if everything's even-_

Then why was he so close and getting closer? They shared air for a few seconds before Gajeel closed his eyes and moved forwards a little bit, pressing their lips together.

It was nothing difficult. It was just a soft, chaste kiss that lasted for several heartbeats before Gajeel already felt breathless and pulled away, just slightly. Enough that their noses would brush if he moved a certain way.

He could smell now the way Laxus felt. The way he'd been resisting claiming him, why he'd been so protective even among their guild mates.

_Mates._

He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as the word finally pressed itself to the forefront of his mind. Laxus was his mate. As much as they fought and argued and subtly battled for dominance, he realized it had always been them testing each other. Seeing when the other would back down, what was too much, what was too little. What made them growl with hate or pleasure. Everything.

Laxus moved this time, gently pushing him down as he pressed their lips together again. All innocence was gone, and Gajeel knew then whether or not Laxus had seen it, he'd found out Gajeel was an omega. And he was declaring, once and for all, who was boss.

Gajeel loved every second of it.

-

They returned to the guild two days later with Gajeel hiding his neck with his hair. Aside from a few amused glances and a smug look from Natsu, no one commented on it.

Mystogan filled them in on everything that had happened with Loke and the Celestial Spirit King. Said spirit was basically clinging to the Edolas prince, adding in his own details and teasing now and again. Gajeel knew Laxus knew what he was thinking, and they shared a small laugh of amusement as the two eventually trailed off back into the main guild hall, Loke explaining various things about various spirits and being a spirit and hey Myst, care for a drink while we talk in this secluded corner table?

At least they weren't the only obvious ones.

Gajeel could tell just from glancing around the hall he wasn't the only one getting more and more stressed about the upcoming S-Class trials. With all the S-Class mages now back in the guild (Gildarts wrecking things as usual) everything felt a lot more real.

Laxus had, of course, recommended Gajeel. Gildarts had recommended Natsu. Mirajane Mest Gryder, Erza Gray, and Mystogan Freed. They had been told to choose a partner for the trials, someone that was not competing against them and someone who was not already an S-Class mage. (This slightly frustrated Gajeel, but, well.)

Unsurprisingly, Natsu had chosen Happy. Freed had chosen Bickslow; Gray had chosen Cana; and Mest had chosen Wendy.

(Both Laxus and Gajeel had been forced to hold down the 'big-brother-must-protect' instinct.)

So, now it was just a matter of Gajeel finding a partner. It was already tough enough without the restrictions, damnit.

Of course, Gajeel's instincts were pulling him to one person in particular. Go big or go home, right? Might as well pair with one of the most powerful people in the guild, even if he had begrudgingly joined said guild if only to make Gajeel and Metalicana lay off.

"Oi, Acno." The noirette grinned in response to the glare he got. "Up for a boat ride?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh no one question the fact that gajeel a) chose his papa and b) chose the most op as fuck ever person  
> i remembered acno had to be at tenrou by the end of the arc so yeah...... here's my solution  
> sorry for any errors, the whole spellcheck add-on was gonna crash my page again and everything, yolo!  
> hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a comment! i love seeing what you guys think :)


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the guild prepares for the S-Class trials, another awaits the one who can end it all.

He leaves the wolves where they died at the edge of the river and returns to the ruins of the village. The only thing he can kill here is weeds and grass that has already been struggling to get past the concrete that cracked and turned to dust long ago.

Zeref has done this many times. He has killed many creatures on the island and walked this path to ask forgiveness from her, the island's guardian. Never does he see her, never does he hear her, but always does he feel her.

He stops at Mavis' grave, brushing away a few leaves that had fallen onto the stone as he kneels before it. He knows well she is not buried here, that she remains under the guild hall of Fairy Tail, closely guarded by Yuri's son Makarov. He knows, however, that she remains connected to Tenrou in a way that can never be broken.

"I did it again," he murmured. The only reply was the wind. "I was... scared. Not for myself. For them. They just wanted to survive, after all. Such is the instinct of any living being."

_"Zeref, watch! I can move through the shadows!"_

He couldn't help the flinch as Rogue's voice drifted past. The laughter of the young boy and his friend, Sting, as they enjoyed being young. The affectionate looks of their dragons as they ensured neither boy hurt themselves.

The tired smile that he gave them as he held the time loop open.

Zeref pressed his eyes shut, shaking his head firmly. Those times were gone. Rogue and Sting... How old would they be now? They had been sent to around this time, a few years ago. They would be teenagers, at least, along with Wendy. And Gajeel and Natsu-

_Natsu._

-

Acnologia had found him unconscious with a wailing child next to him, he knew that much.

He had realized at some point trying to force life back into Natsu's body wasn't the best option. There was no guarantee he would survive the process more than a few minutes, being only a few months old physically.

Really, it would have been slim chances even if Natsu was a grown man and in full health.

As such, he had ended up binding Natsu's life force to a book and using his body as a vessel connected to said book. The results ended up exhausting his magic power for several days and rendering him unconscious for two, but... It brought Natsu back to him, and that was all that mattered.

And then Acnologia destroyed three villages not even remotely close to each other and with completely innocent people in one day.

Igneel had explained to him late one night, when the other children were asleep and Natsu was cradled in his arms, about the 'seed' all dragon slayers had. This seed would end up turning the slayer into a dragon if they were not protected and cause them to lose the rational part of their mind, rendering them mindless killing machines. Regardless of if what they killed was human or dragon.

Zeref, looking down at Natsu, had questioned, "What about them?" He lifted his head, looking at the other four. His gaze lingered on Ryos more than the others. "They've already begun their training. How will you prevent the seed from sprouting?"

Igneel shifted uncomfortably. It was Metalicana that answered him.

"We intend to store ourselves in the dragon slayers and create antibodies to prevent it from taking root."

Zeref shifted in surprise, looking at the metal dragon. He knew how blunt the omega could be, and he knew the loss of Acnologia was... difficult.

But to essentially give up their own lives?

"What about Acnologia? Dragons can live for hundreds, even thousands of years, and with his power, it won't matter if you're creating antibodies or not. He'll still kill them and everyone else in this world!"

None of the dragons responded, and Zeref felt uneasy. They hadn't thought about this, had they? All of them had thought Acnologia had kept himself safe from the seed. None of them thought this would ever happen, and now they were lost.

He set Natsu down after a moment, pressing a kiss to his brother's forehead. Then he stood and moved to his pack of books, summoning a small flame and keeping it at his shoulder as he started to flip through one of them. He felt Igneel lean closer to peer over his shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"As he is now, Acnologia will be far too powerful to defeat. A few hundred years from now, though, he'll be weaker, enough so that five or so dragon slayers can take him down."

Igneel drew back. "What are you implying?"

Zeref took a shaky breath, setting the book down and pointing to one of the pages. "Time spells are no new thing, such as keeping a given area frozen in time for however long the caster of the spell so wishes. It's what I did to keep Natsu's body preserved. If I can do that on a much larger scale... Enough that all of you are essentially frozen in time in a bubble Acnologia cannot reach for hundreds of years... then you can defeat him in the future."

He looked up at the circle of dragons. None of them spoke. "I have to try, for god's sake. Even if he was my mentor... Even if he was Metalicana's mate... There's no way to bring him back, now." For a moment, Zeref thought it was Igneel's heat that caused his face to get warm. Then he knew it was tears. "This is the only way to keep them safe and have any chance at stopping him. I don't want to see anyone else die, but... There's no choice in this matter. If you seal yourselves inside the bodies of the dragon slayers and create antibodies, by the time Acnologia is weak enough to defeat you'll have built up their immunity to the seed and you can leave their bodies to fight him yourselves if that's what has to happen."

Grandeeney was the first to speak, softly. "Zeref... After all this time spent trying to bring your brother back, you would let him go just like that?"

The noirette smiled sadly, looking down. "I am already fifty-seven years old and trapped in a young adult's body. Fifty years have gone by like nothing. This will be no different."

"Fifty years is not hundreds, Zeref."

"I can't die. I'm sure I'll find something to distract myself within that time. What matters is when you arrive and must face Acnologia."

They spoke long into the night about when and how. Skiadrum had mentioned along the way that Natsu was still far too young to risk things like this, and in reply, Zeref had pointed to a time-bubble spell. One day in their time would be one year inside the bubble, which gave him seven days to figure out his spell to send them all hundreds of years into the future.

He ignored the aching of his heart as he got to work.

-

In a week's time, the Eclipse Gate was built. In that time, he had met the woman that had taught the dragon slayers reading and writing (aside from Natsu, of course) and they had settled on a strategy that would make the whole thing work.

Anna Heartfilia kept a diary with her that would be passed down to her daughter, a two-year-old that shared most of her mother's features. The whole plan was to be kept within only the Heartfilia line, and with the instructions in the diary, Anna's descendant four hundred years in the future would open the Eclipse Gate on July 7th, year X777, the same time they opened their side of the gate on July 7th, year X377.

Zeref had released his hold on the time bubble the day prior. His exhaustion was forcing him to sleep, but he woke within a few hours. All of the dragon slayers were being kept from him, by now, as the exhaustion had loosened his control over Ankhseram's Curse. He hadn't even seen Natsu once since the week had begun.

It was difficult to remind himself it would be the same way for quite a while.

Anna had promised to go with the slayers to ensure their safety on the other end and to help raise them until they were strong enough to face Acnologia. As Zeref opened their end of the gate and sagged in relief when he saw everything had worked, as he watched from a distance as Anna led the children through, he felt a pang of terrible loneliness. And as he sealed the gate, wishing there would be anything but the dreadful silence, that pang turned into an ache he knew would last for decades.

-

Deliora was neither the first nor the last.

He walked through the rubble of the village it had destroyed, feeling empty at the staggering number of bodies he passed. Children. Families. The whole village had been annihilated in mere hours, if that.

He could feel Mard Geer's magic trail. The demon had been here recently with the others of Tartaros he had created ten years prior. He knew, walking past the rubble of a home and seeing the bloodstain but no body, that he had chosen a suitable body to use as a puppet.

The books he lost over time as the demons wandered the world. The only one he ever kept, the only one never the sealed form of a demon and only the link to a presence he had felt enter the world again two years ago, was END.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Except that, too, had been lost. He'd destroyed a village and several of his demons in fury. Try as he might, he had never been able to find it again.

He felt an overwhelming sense of panic each time he thought about it. Anyone could have Natsu's book. Anyone could destroy it and hurt him.

Never open it. No, he had placed a spell on the book that would only be broken if magic itself was erased from the world after the monstrosity he had created with his brother's life force.

Except Natsu wasn't truly his brother anymore, was he? He was a demon in the shell of his brother. A demon created by the devil himself.

Zeref didn't realize he was on his knees until he reached up to wipe his eyes and found his hands covered in ash.

He had stopped calling himself Zeref Dragneel long ago. He supposed it had been around the time he had killed the barefoot girl so determined to help people she didn't even know.

He cursed himself for teaching Mavis Law day after day. He cursed himself for not using it instead of her so she would be spared the pain of the curse. But he hadn't, and now she was gone and he was still here.

He wondered, then, how they all were. Yuri, with his son that had caused his wife to supposedly die in childbirth, though Mavis later told him it was her curse making itself known. Warrod, always there for his friends, no matter how much they pissed him off or hurt him. And Precht, the one that had screamed at him as he left Magnolia and Mavis' body far behind.

And the guild. Fairy Tail, named after the creature Yuri had sworn he would someday show Mavis and never got to. He heard mentions of it in his travels, how it was growing to be one of the most successful and largest guilds there were.

How a little boy with fire dragon slaying magic had recently joined.

Zeref closed his eyes and took a slow breath. Natsu would be safe there, in the guild he had indirectly helped to create. He would grow up there safe, and he would become more powerful than any of them could have hoped for back then.

The pain he felt did not ease. Nor did the urge to find him and be with him, make him kill him once and for all, ever lessen.

He lifted his head slowly. Mard Geer's magic was not the only one in the area. Someone else had been here. Someone else who had betrayed them long ago.

Against his better judgment, he followed Acnologia's trail.

It was dawn by the time he found the cave. Unexpectedly, the dragon was sleeping. Expectedly, he woke the second Zeref stepped foot in his cave and growled. He made no move to kill him, however, and Zeref moved closer without care. Acnologia let him.

He rested a hand on the dragon's snout, and beast became man.

Acnologia didn't seem surprised. He didn't ask how. He simply glowered at him, then looked pointedly at his clothes. "One night."

Zeref smiled. "One night is all I ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna torture him okay  
> also this helps explain how the eclipse gate works in this timeline/au and how the whole zeref/acnologia former pairing came to happen  
> they're lonely and horny and dtf mkay  
> i need sleep sorry night  
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S-Class trials begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no clue if i'm going on a tangent with this chapter or making it short BUT ANYWAYS  
> sorry if some of this seems kinda rushed and stuff!! i've mentioned before I'm no good at fight scenes so uh prolly skipping a lot of those  
> enjoy!

Seeing the island ahead of them makes Laxus nervous. He knows it's been years since his own S-Class trial, but... fuck's sake, every time they came he was terrified. Terrified of becoming that little kid again, so close to disappointing his grandfather for the third year.

He'd been so frustrated when Erza, then Mirajane, then Mystogan all gained the title of S-Class. His own trial had been against Cana, Elfman, and Bickslow. The size of the group varied from year to year, but it was always small and no one was surprised when those that were nominated won the next year if not the first year of their nomination.

Mystogan was beside him. The bluenette had taken to leaving his face uncovered more often, which made most people in the guild happy. Jellal had disappeared sometime after the Loke incident, and no one was surprised when the Magic Council came asking about him. Mystogan had later assured everyone the mage was safe with Metalicana - something that had made Gajeel sit up in his seat when they'd heard.

Laxus had gotten full approval from the noirette as to being mates, just 'as long as he kept the little brat in line.' Despite the tension of the abandonment, he knew they were getting along better and better with each day.

His gaze drifted from Tenrou to Gajeel. The dragon slayer was, for once, not vomiting on the ship; Wendy had blessed them all with Troia to make the trip easier. They had all promptly burst into laughter upon realizing Acnologia, for however tough he tried to seem, ended up asking the little sky dragon slayer for the spell as well. He and Gajeel were together now, talking quietly. Laxus dialed down the volume of his music a little, then realized they were talking about what their strategy would be to get them through the initial onslaught of fighting. He also realized at that moment Gajeel was at a severe disadvantage. Cana and Freed had both attempted the trials before, and Natsu, Gray and Mest all knew the general premise behind it. Gajeel, being the newest member that would be competing, would be far behind in terms of knowledge.

Mystogan nudged him, then, and he pulled off his headphones. "Makarov said it's time to get to the island," the mage said quietly, in order to not alert the others. "Mira's taking Gildarts over, and Erza's using one of her armor sets."

"You all right with being lightning for a few seconds?"

Myst smiled slightly. "Just don't show off. They'll know the second you get going it's almost time."

"Good. Let them be stressed. God knows we were." Laxus linked their arms, then focused on Gajeel again. He gave a small rumble from his throat that made the noirette look up; he nodded after a moment, giving a responding rumble. With that, Laxus took off, Myst clinging to his side as they rushed to the island in a blur.

Mira and Erza were just landing as they arrived. Mystogan gave a small hum, taking out a map Makarov had given him prior to the trip. "Mira, Gildarts, Erza, you'll all be on these three paths. Laxus and I will be waiting for the second round and to make sure everything goes well." He glanced over his shoulder, back at the ship. "Expect Freed and Bickslow first. No doubt Freed's already set runes around the ship to keep the others from getting a head start. Natsu and Happy will be close behind, and everyone else will follow on their heels." He gave them all a playful smile. "Try not to mess them up too badly, okay? We still want to give them a fighting chance."

"Oof," Gildarts mumbled, grinning sheepishly. "If I get Natsu, I'm making no promises."

With that, they set off to their respective paths. Mystogan led the way to the rest area, where he and Laxus would wait for everyone and help with any injuries. Along the way, though, Laxus slowed, then stopped. Mystogan paused, turning to him. "Laxus? What is it?"

"It's too quiet," the blond murmured, looking around. "This place is full of life. It's never this quiet."

"...you're right. Do you think someone else is here?"

"If they are, they're gonna get a lesson to stay the hell off Fairy Tail's sacred ground," Laxus grumbled. A few moments later, a few chirps sounded, and everything was back to normal. Mystogan pulled out Loke's key, and the ginger spirit appeared in an instant. "Yeah?"

"Loke, can you do a quick scan of the area around us?"

The spirit tilted his head but did as asked. "No sign of anyone else nearby aside from Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts. Is everything okay?"

Mystogan looked to Laxus, who shrugged, and the mage dismissed it. Still, he didn't send Loke back through his gate.

-

Gajeel knew Acnologia was on edge the second they stepped foot on the island. The elder had given a quick dismissal when asked, though, and he didn't feel like prying.

They had arrived just behind Natsu and Happy, and the other two teams weren't far behind. So, giving a quick sniff to each tunnel (and having Acno confirm) they started down one that smelled empty.

He was embarrassingly relieved when they emerged on the other side. Two tunnels were safe, and three had three of the S-Class mages. He didn't want to be taken out so soon after things started.

Makarov, Mystogan, and Laxus greeted them on the other side. They were the first to get through, which was a surprise. Then he knew Freed and Natsu's teams had both hit an S-Class mage, and it was between Gray and Mest to see who else would have the safe tunnel. There was food and drink offered, though he only took a bit of water. He doubted they would stoop so low, but they were being tested, and he didn't quite trust Makarov to not put something in the food.

They waited in mostly silence for everyone else to show up. Mest and Wendy appeared a few minutes after Gajeel and Acnologia; the other clear path. Freed and Bickslow came soon after them, along with Erza. The runes mage had amplified their power and weakened Erza's enough that her requips only lasted half a minute at best.

Natsu, Happy and Gildarts were next, the former looking particularly beat up. Gildarts, however, announced Natsu had passed the first round, which made Gajeel's stomach sink. If Gray and Cana made it through... Then this would only get harder.

Mirajane ended up sending a signal flare; Laxus sped off and returned with the three. Gray and Cana were visibly exhausted, and Mirajane announced they didn't pass the first round.

After everyone was given enough time to rest, Makarov gave a grunt and stood. "Alright, gather around, you little brats. The second part of your trial is simple: You must find the grave of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion."

Everyone was silent in surprise - the contestants, anyway. Mystogan spoke up. "You have six hours to find it or be disqualified. The first to find it in that time, if any of you find it, will advance to the third round. All other teams will be allowed to keep searching, but will not advance to the third round. They will, however, secure their spots in next year's trials."

Everyone shared a glance. A timer appeared above Makarov. "Fighting is allowed, but do not injure one another severely. You are allowed to trap other teams, but not for all six hours. Traps can last a maximum of one hour. The whole island is your searching place, but any damage done to it will not go well for you. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Makarov!"

"Good. Now go!" The timer started counting down, and everyone rushed off. Gajeel blinked a bit, then turned to Acnologia. The bluenette's eyes were narrowed slightly, looking off in the distance. "Oi. Let's get going."

Acnologia followed him silently, which disturbed him more than anything else the elder could have done.

Eventually, though, Acnologia spoke up. "Do you have any ideas on where it may be?"

"Not yet," Gajeel mumbled. "This is probably testing our smarts instead of our skills, like the first one was. It's a big island, and lots of it is covered in forest. The grave could be anywhere - it's a matter of figuring out the most likely place for it to be."

"What about near the roots of the tree? If she's considered a piece of Fairy Tail's heart, then it would make sense for her grave to be in the heart of the island."

"...y'know, you actually make sense for once."

"Oh, shut up."

Gajeel gave a small grin as they headed for the Tenrou Tree. He didn't know all the details, but he knew the First had grown up on the island, and that Makarov's father arrived one day with a group of friends searching for treasure. They ended up helping a town defeat a dark guild, formed Fairy Tail, and... that was all he knew, really. He didn't know how Mavis had died, or when. It was a nice sentiment to bury her where she'd been born, though.

"Hey... If she grew up here, do you think there would be a town?"

Acnologia tilted his head thoughtfully. "Most likely. I remember hearing of a guild from this island a few generations back. It was... wiped out, though. By the same dark guild that had taken control of Magnolia. Why?"

"I was just thinking... If they wanted to bury her where she was born, then looking for the town might be easier than looking for her grave. Even if it's in ruins, it'll still be easier to see than her grave."

"That's... quite the fair point. But even so, even if the town was as big as Magnolia, that still leaves a lot of room to search."

"Yeah, I know... Salamander has it a bit easier. Happy can fly around and look above the trees. The re-"

"Shhh."

Gajeel blinked, turning back to Acno. The dragon slayer had gone very still, his pupils narrowed into slits. He gave a small growl, then, and launched into the trees.

"Hey-! Come back, you old sh-!"

A roar sounded that deafened him for a few moments; when he was able to hear again, his ears were ringing and someone was screaming. And...

And a pair of large, black-and-blue wings were stretched up over the trees.

He took off running, fear making it even harder to breathe as he spotted the dragon through the trees. Acnologia was honed in on someone trapped under his claws; the noirette was struggling in pain, and Gajeel noticed one of the razor-sharp claws was embedded in his shoulder.

Over the blood and the overwhelming scent of a dragon, though, Gajeel could very clearly smell Natsu. But it wasn't quite him - it was the scent of someone related to him. Someone that was now reaching up with their injured arm, tearing open the wound and their side, to slap a hand against Acnologia's snout. With a small rumble, the dragon returned to human form, unconscious and bloody.

The noirette scrambled away, hissing in pain and holding his side. And then he smelled the real Natsu, and the pinkette was on the other side of the clearing Acnologia had created. And despite the fact the noirette should be _fucking dead_ from the sheer gaping wound in his side, let alone the blood he was losing, the stranger went very still and very quiet. Gajeel smelled the tears before he saw them, and to his shock the male stood slowly, letting his bloodied arm drop to his side, pain forgotten.

"...Natsu," Zeref breathed, then collapsed and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked, or if something confused you!! i don't blame you, i confuse myself while writing sometimes smh


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref is not the only one invading Fairy Tail's sacred ground.

Both he and Gajeel are promptly freaking out because the guy is still alive, the guy knows Natsu, Acnologia knows this guy in a bad way, Acnologia _turned into a fucking dragon,_ and things were not going well for them.

Laxus was the first to appear, having heard the scream and, more importantly, seen the wings. The other S-Class mages arrived with Makarov soon after - and by then, Natsu was disturbed to find the guy's wound had gone from deadly to a mere scratch.

Makarov's face darkened when he saw the two unconscious males on the ground and two scared shitless dragon slayers. He murmured softly to Erza and Mystogan to find the other teams and call off the trial until further notice, then had the remaining mages transport Acnologia and the stranger to their little camp.

Natsu stayed far away from the noirette, at least until Makarov told him to keep watch. Evidently, Erza was having a few issues getting Freed and Bickslow back due to one of the creatures on the island, and Mystogan had reported an incoming ship. Gajeel watched over Acnologia, and he watched over... whoever this was.

They were both silent for a long time. Gajeel broke the silence. "He smells like you."

"Eh? The hell are you talkin' about?" Natsu shifted, but Gajeel wasn't looking at him. He could smell the fear coming off the omega as his gaze darted between the two unconscious mages.

"That guy. He smells like you. Not like... Not in the way where you've been around him and the scent lingers. He smells like you in a related type of way."

Natsu frowned, shaking his head. "I only had Igneel. I didn't have any other family."

"Then how did he know you?"

The fire dragon slayer went silent, then, looking back down at the noirette. He was still covered in blood, but the gash in his clothes showed the wound was clearly healed. His face had been twisted in pain when they brought him here, but he now looked very calm as he stared up... at Natsu...

They screeched at the same time; Natsu jerked back and the noirette rolled to the side into a crouch in one smooth motion, a hand resting on the ground and one pressing to his side on instinct. Natsu himself was already in a fighting stance, flames in his palms without his realization. He forced himself to relax a bit, but his flames did not go out. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on Fairy Tail's sacred ground? And how the hell did you heal so quickly?!"

The noirette stared at him, unfazed by his questions. It took Natsu a few moments to register he was crying, looking between Natsu and Acnologia and Gajeel. "...You look so much older..."

"Eh?! Just who the hell are you?!"

The noirette stood fully, and then his clothes were back to normal and the blood had disappeared. He wiped his face, smiling sadly. "It's not something you should worry yourself over, Natsu."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Despite his better judgment, Natsu launched at the noirette with a flaming fist. His hand met skin - but it was the palm of the male's hand, not his face as intended. He didn't flinch at the flames; he tugged Natsu closer with a noise that made the dragon slayer's mind blank. His flames disappeared, his arms went to his sides, and he really hated omega instinct in that moment. Was this guy a dragon slayer? If not, how did he know alpha commands for control?

The other traced the tips of his fingers along Natsu's jaw, observing multiple small scars he'd gained over years of working in Fairy Tail. "You made quite the name for yourself, didn't you? Salamander is the one I heard most often. You really did surpass Igneel's expectations."

Natsu inhaled sharply and the mental hold was gone. "How do you know him?"

Once more, that damn smile. "I knew him when he first took you in, when all of the dragons first took their respective slayers in. It's... odd, to say the least, how quickly yet slowly four hundred years can pass."

Natsu stepped back. He knew Acno was over four hundred years old, but this guy? He didn't smell like a dragon slayer. "...Who...?"

A small laugh, now. "Right, right. No one knows what I look like now. No one except for him." He nodded at Acnologia. "And perhaps Warrod and Precht, if they're still around." His gaze returned to Natsu. "I am the Black Wizard, Zeref. And I'm not the only intruder on your island."

-

_"Open, gate if the water bearer: Aquarius!"_

A wave of water kept the hit from landing, and Mystogan let out a shaky breath. Loke was right, having more than two spirits out was exhausting, even if Loke had made him close the ginger's gate and returned on his own to keep his power level from draining.

He had been ambushed trying to get back to camp with Gray and Cana; the two had gone on ahead to warn Makarov and the others while he, Loke, and Taurus remained behind.

It was safe to say he was panicking, because the one that had ambushed them was a Celestial Mage that had forced himself into the body of a spirit.

The other had three other spirits out - Scorpio, Aries, and Gemini. Taurus was handling the latter, and, well. Aquarius dropped everything when she saw the former. He had to resist snapping at her as she went to the spirit, though it did some good - the lovers went back through their own gates, which left less of a challenge.

But only just.

Loke had formed a shield around the two of them, protecting them from both Aries' and Capricorn's attacks. He knew very well the former was the spirit Loke had spent three months in the human world to save, and nearly ended up dying for, and it was clear Capricorn knew it as well. He kept barking orders at the spirit, forcing her to keep attacking. With Taurus busy with Gemini, and with exhaustion already sinking in, Myst knew there was no option. It was either let them wear down Loke's energy with attack after attack, or...

No. "Loke, go for Capricorn! I'll handle Aries!"

The ginger gave him a look of surprise, then nodded. The shield fell; Aries stumbled forwards and Loke launched at Capricorn. Moving quickly, he used something Loke had given him not long after he had been saved - a rope that drained the magic power of anyone caught in it. It restrained Aries, and it would also force her back to the Celestial Spirit world before Capricorn could make her fight Loke.

He held her close as the spirit cried out in pain, no doubt from resisting the orders of her master. As she faded, he whispered, "Loke will win, and then you'll be free. I swear it."

Mystogan shivered at the soft 'thank you' as Aries disappeared.

Pain struck his shoulder, and he realized Capricorn had thown Loke to the side for a few moments. Then he saw the magic circle around him, prohibiting his movement as the spirit came closer. "The contract to the Fernandez line still holds even though you're from another world," the spirit spat, gripping his shirt and lifting him from the ground. "What a joke. You think you can defeat me? You can hardly keep two spirits out! I have the power of one!"

The hand moved to his throat, and Mystogan gave a silent cry as his air was cut off. His rope was to the side, out of reach, and Taurus was busy with Gemini. Where was Loke?

 _"Regulus Impact!"_ '

Capricorn was slammed to the side; the force of it made the two of them fly from the circle, and Mystogan gasped for air. He was too slow, though; Capricorn grabbed his ankle, digging in with his claws. _"I will not give my power to some worthless wizard!"_

"Then take mine instead!"

Mystogan gave a choked noise as he looked to Loke; Capricorn did so as well, snarling. "You'd give yourself up so this pathetic brat can live?"

"Myst saved my life! I would do anything for him!" Loke gripped Capricorn's arm, his own hand glowing with the power of Regulus.

Then he screamed and drew back, and Mystogan's power was just gone in the next heartbeat. He passed out.

When he woke again, everything was silent. He squinted a bit to focus his vision; Loke was above him, a few bruises on his face and looking exhausted, but alright. A hand was brushing through his hair, and the ginger gave him a smile when he noticed he was awake.

"Hey, Myst."

The mage sat up slowly, noting Loke had rested his head in his lap. "What happened?"

Loke glanced to the side; Capricorn was leaned against a tree, arms crossed. "The mage that was body linked with Capricorn took control over me. I'd given Capricorn the ability to use Regulus moments before, though, so he was able to rip us apart before we were fully bonded. Breaking a fundamental law of magic... He won't be around anymore to torture people."

Mystogan was quiet for a while; then, he looked to Capricorn. "You mentioned a contract to the Fernandez line. What were you talking about?"

The spirit hesitated before he spoke. "The Fernandez family is well-known for their type of magic. Many are Celestial mages or use Heavenly Body magic - the magic of the stars, to put it simply. Before the incident of the Tower of Heaven... Myself and two others were contracted to the mother of Jellal Fernandez. She had grown ill and was unable to continue as a mage, so she entrusted our keys to three of her closest friends, with the promise that if any of her descendants were to take up Celestial magic, we would be there for them. However... My key was taken by the man that linked our bodies. I've been his prisoner ever since, and he murdered mages to get the keys of Scorpio, Aries, and Gemini."

"Speaking of," Loke murmured, holding out his hand. Four keys were resting in his palm; Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, and Capricorn. Mystogan took them with hesitance. Four keys at once... Hell, he could still hardly hold open more than two gates.

Loke gave him a weary smile, and Mystogan smacked his knee softly. "Go back to the spirit world and rest. I'll be alright."

"You've said that before and nearly gotten yourself killed."

"Loke," Mystogan said softly, and the ginger's forced smile faded. "You know you're still weaker than the others after the time you spent here on your own power. I'm not risking it at all. Go rest."

"...Alright. Promise you'll be safe?"

Mystogan gave a small laugh. "I don't have a choice, do I? The light of Regulus will always guide me to safety."

The smile Loke gave him before he and Capricorn disappeared was enough to get Myst back on his feet and headed for the camp.

-

Laxus swore to _fucking god_ the world hated him right now.

He was currently in a very dark room with runes that very much kept him from using his magic. If he tried to use it at all, it would light up every pain sensor in his body and thusly knock him out for several minutes.

He had been separated from Makarov after the leader of Grimoire Heart had launched an attack on their group. The mage had done something that made Makarov freeze for a second too long, and then Laxus had been knocked out before he could see the rest.

He gave a hiss as the door finally opened and bright light struck his eyes. From the scent, though, he knew it was the leader of the guild. He stepped inside, closed the door, and a soft glow lit the room, allowing Laxus to see without blinding himself. He glared up at the elder man, but said nothing.

The man regarded him for several silent moments with crossed arms. Then, "You are Yuri's great-grandson, then."

Laxus recoiled slightly. "Eh? How the hell do you know my old man's father?"

Hades smiled. "Because I came to this island with him many years ago in search of treasure. I helped form your guild."

Laxus stood slowly. "Precht. That's you, isn't it?"

"So he has told you about me."

"Yeah. You were the last guild master before him. He freaked out a lot when you left." Laxus frowned. "What the hell are you doing leading a dark guild?"

"I trust you've heard of Zeref?"

Laxus stilled, then backed up a few steps. "Who hasn't?"

"He is here, on this island. His magic has been... sealed. We are here to awaken him."

"The fuck? Why?"

"If only you knew the wonders he can do for this world... He can create it anew, as the Grand Magic World. Only those who truly deserve life, those who have learned to wield magic, will survive."

"You piece of shit, most of the world can't use magic! You'd be killing nearly everyone!"

Precht laughed. "I know. But the plan was made by Zeref himself, and we will follow him to the grave."

Laxus' mind flashed back very suddenly to the kid Acnologia had attacked. There was no way that could have been Zeref... right?

"You've seen him." Precht's face darkened. "Tell me where he is, and I will spare you and the weaklings you call your guildmates."

"Look, I saw a damn kid," Laxus spat, glaring at him. "If you're saying Zeref is alive after four hundred years, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't look like that."

"The world works in mysterious ways, Laxus Dreyar. He is immortal; it's possible he's chosen his form and remained in it for all this time."

Immortal. That would explain how he survived that wound, and how it healed so quickly.

"Tell me where he is, Laxus."

"No."

Precht gave a small sigh. "You're as stubborn as Yuri, you realize that? And even after you got his power."

"...He... He used lightning...?"

"Yes. One of the first in the world to learn how to use it, in fact. Even now, your family is one of the rare few who can control that much raw power. It was amusing to see him working to get it... The rest of us got it through meditation, but he was constantly moving. Constantly needing to use his energy somehow. And then he literally shocked all of us one night and laughed about it for days."

Laxus had a hard time breathing. He'd always been curious about Yuri, one of the guild's founders and a man that shared his magic. To hear it coming from the mouth of a leader of a dark guild...

Precht got very close very quickly. "Tell me where he is, Laxus," he said softly. "And I will spare your grandfather."

"...I don't know," Laxus whispered, looking away. "I only saw him briefly. We had other things to be concerned with."

Precht gave a noise of disappointment, turning to the door. Laxus' body tensed, and he launched himself forwards as the man was opening the door. He slammed into a wall of runes.

"I was truly wishing you'd choose better, Laxus. We know he was in your camp, and that that fire dragon slayer went after him. The iron dragon slayer told us so."

Laxus felt the world spin to a halt. They had Gajeel. They might have killed Gajeel. He gave a roar, slammed into the runes again. _"Let him go, you bastard!"_

"Ah, yes. Mates. I understand now. You must be the alpha, if you're so protective. I wonder how submissive he'll be if he knows your life is at risk."

Rage and panic bubbled in his chest. "Let him go! I'll help you find Zeref, just let him go!"

Precht turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "Will you, now?"

"Yes! I can follow his scent, or Natsu's, whatever! Just don't hurt him!"

The leader of Grimoire Heart stepped closer, patted his cheek. "There's no need, little Laxus. We've already found him. And I fully intend to have some fun while we let him come to his senses."

Laxus screamed after him long after the man was gone.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimoire Heart goes after Zeref, and Acnologia goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really glad i had today off for end of quarter  
> if anything is confusing, just ask!!  
> Also fyi: Zeref's already kinda gone over the edge mentally, hence why he acts how he does here and not how he acts in canon when he first sees Natsu/other members of Fairy Tail

_"Slow down, asshole!"_

"I truly hope you're paying attention to the path we're using."

Natsu paused, frowning, but nearly lost sight of Zeref and quickly started jogging again to catch up. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You mentioned this is Fairy Tail's sacred ground. I assume from the small group you're here for some sort of trial, likely S-Class trials if my memory of guilds serves me right. As Tenrou Island was the birthplace of Mavis Vermillion, the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail, one of your tests would likely involve her final resting place, would it not?"

"...you got all that just from me saying this was our sacred ground?"

"And a few other things I've noticed, yes. It's not hard to figure out if you stop and think about it."

Understanding burst into Natsu's mind. Zeref knew where Mavis' grave was. If the test continued, he would know where it was. Cheating, technically, but, well.

"Why?"

Zeref finally paused, and Natsu nearly slammed into him. The noirette tilted his head at him. "Why... what?"

"Why would you help me like that? Even if you knew me from a while back thanks to Igneel, you've got no reason to help me now."

Zeref looked away for several moments. He'd opened his mouth to respond, but then he gave a strangled noise and doubled over, one arm wrapped around his stomach and his other palm pressed to his forehead. Natsu took a step back, then thought better and moved closer. "Are you okay...?"

"Get away... My magic kills anyone or anything nearby," Zeref choked out. "Ankhseram's Black Magic, lesser known as the Curse of Contradictions... The more I value life, the more I destroy it."

A shiver went down Natsu's spine. Was that what all that dead land had been...? Zeref had caused that?

"Get away, Natsu!"

"No, you need help!" Natsu reached out, but Zeref smacked his hand away. "I've had four hundred years to try and undo this curse, there's nothing that can be done! Please, just go...!"

He smelled the magic before it was released, really. It smelled like blood and ash and death. The wave spread in all directions, and anything it touched was instantly leeched of life. Sticks broke from the trees, plants and leaves crumbled to dust... And yet Natsu remained standing and unharmed.

Zeref was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily; it was enough that Natsu could tell the magic took a large portion of Zeref's energy, whether he wanted it or not. He moved closer slowly, kneeling by his side and resting a hand on his shoulder. "You know, after your body healed so quickly and using that much magic power, you should really rest..."

The noirette stiffened under his touch, lifting his head with wide eyes. His gaze moved down to Natsu's scarf, though. "...Igneel...."

"Eh-? HEY! Turn it back, you asshat! This was a gift from Igneel!" He gripped Zeref's collar, growling as the noirette held up his hands in defense. "I didn't know it would absorb the magic and protect you...! Something like that has never happened!"

Natsu glared at him but sat back. "Maybe it was because Igneel knew about the curse and knew there was a way to safeguard against it. In case we ever met again."

"It's very likely..." Zeref hesitated, then reached out. "May I...?"

With a look of warning, Natsu slowly pulled off the scarf and handed it over. Zeref ran a hand over the scales, then gently folded it a few times and set it in his lap. He murmured a few quick things Natsu couldn't catch, and the blank of the death magic moved towards his hand like a sponge with water. When the scarf was once more white, Zeref flicked his hand, and the magic scattered in a small arc away from them. He offered the scarf back to Natsu.

"...How did you do that?" Natsu took it back after a moment, putting it back on securely. Zeref shrugged. "I've come to know many spells over the decades, and I've created my own fair share. The right combination is all one needs to do whatever you want."

"...Thank you. This... means a lot to me."

"I was the one that ruined it in the first place. There's no need to thank me." Zeref made a move to stand, then grunted and fell back down with a small curse. "It seems we're stuck here for a while... It's too dangerous for you to have contact with me when the threat of another death wave is still high..."

Natsu frowned, then looked up and around, sniffing the air carefully. He'd thought the sudden silence was because of the wave of death magic, but... "Stay down."

He ignored the grumbled 'what else do you expect me to do?', standing slowly. Zeref looked at him warily. "What is it?"

"Someone's nearby. Someone I ran into a few months back on Galuna Island, where people were trying to bring back the demon Deliora."

Zeref stiffened. "Bring it back? I swear to god, this era is filled with more idiots than ever..."

Natsu made a small 'be quiet' motion, scanning the area. He heard the projectile before he saw it, quickly tackling Zeref to the side before it hit the noirette in the head. The male gave a grunt of surprise, then quickly, in turn, threw them both to the side as the orb slammed into the ground where they had been. Despite his exhaustion, Zeref was on his feet, looking around the area while Natsu attempted to attack the orb. It didn't work as intended and instead, the orb flew back into the trees. Silence returned.

"Arc of Time," Zeref murmured, growling softly. "One of the spells I invented. It allows the user to control any object and bring it to a form it was, is or will be. For example, whoever's attacking us can send that orb to any space it may occupy in the future. Which can be anywhere."

"Let's find them first," Natsu mumbled, moving so they were back-to-back. "Then we can worry about their magic."

The ground beneath their feet rumbled, and Zeref yelled a quick 'move' before a tree sprouted beneath their feet. One of the branches snagged on the cloth wrapped around Zeref's shoulder, lifting him up as the tree grew.

"There was a sprout beneath you untouched by the death wave." Natsu looked up; sure enough, a woman sat in one of the highest branches, the orb at her side. "The orb is not the only thing I can control. Arc of Time allows me to control anything that is not human or animal."

Zeref gave a noise of pain as another tree sprouted next to him, then another and another until he was in a cage of branches. Then he yelped when a ball of fire roared past him, creating a hole he was able to drop through on to the ground. He glared up at the woman from beside Natsu. "Who are you?"

"I've gone by many names in the past, but to you both, it's Ultear Milkovich." The noirette stood, walking along the length of the branch and hopping to another one. "I am a member of Grimoire Heart and leader of the Seven Kin."

"Seven Kin?" Natsu frowned. "You mean the guys that ambushed Mystogan?"

"The Celestial Mage? Yes. Capricorn should have him taken care of soon enough." The orb at her side flew towards them, and they were forced to jump separate ways to avoid it. "Our goal is Lord Zeref. We've been waiting so long, and finally, we, at last, have found him. And with the key to awaken him, the Grand Magic World will soon be upon us!"

"Bold of you to assume I was ever in a sleeping state to begin with," Zeref snarled. Ultear stumbled back as a sphere of magic launched at her, burning a hole clean through the tree. Natsu was alarmed to see the noirette's eyes had turned red. "I'm about sick and tired of all you idiots trying to do things to please me or resurrect me. The R-System was bad enough. Needlessly killing to reach for a dream of a world I've long since discarded? It's about time I teach you idiotic 'followers' not to mess with dark magic!"

He prepared to throw another of the death orbs, but Natsu caught his wrist. "Zeref. Don't do this."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Zeref snarled, looking at him. Natsu, however, was calm.

"You keep saying you don't want to kill anyone anymore, that all of this killing and death is pointless. Don't become one of them. We can't change the past, but we can change what we do now. Do you understand me?"

Zeref studied him for several moments. Then his eyes returned to normal and the orb of magic disappeared. He mumbled a few words, and Ultear fell from the tree, unconscious. The noirette turned and started walking; after a moment, Natsu jogged after him. "Where are you going?"

"To put an end to this stupid madness. If this goes on for much longer, I am not the only one you'll have to worry about."

"What are you talking about?"

Zeref looked at him over his shoulder. "Honestly, Natsu. You brought Acnologia, the bringer of destruction, to this island. He's summoned by things like this. He is the one that ends eras by slaughtering millions. He may be able to control himself for now, but you saw how he was when he saw me. He hates me, and he's already become unstable because of that. If this continues and he wakes up before it stops, there's no telling what he'll do."

Natsu had a hard time breathing as he thought back to the massive dragon. As powerful as Zeref was, if he still feared Acnologia, then that meant they should all be afraid.

"Gramps said the unidentified ship was on the southern shore, near our boat."

Zeref nodded, adjusting their course slightly. "Do you have a way to contact your guildmates?"

"The quickest way would be using one of Myst's spirits, but if he's busy, well... We don't have much choice."

Zeref gave a small hum, tilting his head. "Send a few bursts of fire into the sky, high enough that anyone can see it. Point towards the south. The dark guild will know someone is preparing to attack them or steal the fictional key to awaken me and they'll flock to it."

Natsu gave a small nod, and the sky was lit with flames.

-

They reached the ship in ten minutes. Sure enough, many of the dark guild members were there, and the Fairy Tail mages were hidden in a small clearing to the northwest. Natsu did a quick scan; he felt uneasy when he noticed Gajeel, Laxus, Makarov and Acnologia were all missing. Everyone else had arrived, however. Some more injured than others.

"Myst," Natsu called; the mage looked up as they approached. "Did you take care of that spirit? We ran into one of the dark guild members. She said they sent Capricorn after you."

Mystogan gave a nod, patting the ring of keys at his side. "It was a mage using dark magic to bond his body with Capricorn's. Loke worked with him to put an end to it. He also had three other spirits, so we can be confident if they even have another Celestial mage, they'll only have two golden keys."

"Good. Anyone seen Gramps or Laxus or Gajeel?"

Freed stepped forwards. "They were ambushed attempting to go to Mystogan's aid. The guild master, Hades, took them all prisoner."

"And Acno?"

"We thought he would be with Gajeel, but there's been no sign of him. The camp was empty."

Natsu and Zeref shared an alarmed look before Gildarts stepped closer. "Natsu, who's this?"

Well, shit. They hadn't exactly prepared for this, and telling them this was Zeref would never go over-

"I'm an old friend of Natsu," Zeref interrupted. "We both trained under Igneel for a time, but I didn't choose to become a dragon slayer. My name is Ryos."

....problem solved. Everyone seemed to buy it, too, and Zeref continued. "The Grimoire Heart member we encountered revealed they're searching the island for Zeref in order to awaken him. The distraction will keep them from finding him, if he is on the island at all. For now, we need to concentrate on helping your captured guildmates and finding this Hades you mentioned. If we can take their leader, we should be able to put an end to this."

"Okay," Gray said slowly, "But how do we do that? The ship's a moving fortress, and all of them are pretty powerful. And we can't destroy the ship without running the risk of killing Gramps, Laxus, and Gajeel."

Zeref said nothing, turning to study the ship. He inhaled softly when he noticed someone walking out, murmuring softly, "Precht." Natsu moved to his side, thankful no one else had heard. "What is it?"

The noirette nodded down to the beach. The guild was parting for one man, who must have been their leader. Behind him, three others were dragged out and thrown to the sand. He tensed. "It's-"

Zeref slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back as the guild master turned in their direction, hissing a 'get down' to everyone. No one dared to move, and he stayed pressed close to Zeref for several moments.

It was odd to hear a wildly beating heart from someone that was immortal. He'd heard a lot of stories people didn't have a heartbeat or warmth when they were immortal, but apparently, Zeref was different. It was... comforting, somehow.

He felt the magic seconds before it ripped through the trees and soil towards them. It would have been hard for anyone to protect against, yet the hit never reached them.

He squinted through the sudden brightness. Zeref was standing, hands outstretched and forming a shield around them. The light came from the shield in front of his - one that shattered after a moment. He glanced back to see Loke fall to the side with a noise of surprise, but the blast did not pass Zeref's shield.

The noirette collapsed, gasping for air as the mages behind them prepared to fight. It was clear enough Zeref's power was stretched past its limits by this point, even if he was immortal. Ethernano could only be absorbed so quickly. He pulled the noirette to the side as another blast shot overhead, this time deflected by a wall of runes Freed had summoned. It was chaotic enough he was able to speak without fear of anyone else overhearing. "What do we do?!"

"Get me to Precht," Zeref wheezed, coughing a few times as Natsu helped him sit up. "But he can't know we're coming. We have to be careful. Let the others distract him for a few moments."

"What about you? You're out of power!"

"I'll manage," Zeref mumbled, and reluctantly, Natsu helped him stand with the noirette's arm over his shoulder. It was then he realized the shield hadn't deflected the blast - Zeref had absorbed it to save them. Since he was immortal and they weren't, he could take more damage than them.

They made their way to the side, out of sight of everyone else, with Zeref nearly falling several times and Natsu biting back several remarks about how he should rest. He nearly screamed when someone appeared in front of them, only relaxing when he realized it was Mest. "The hell are you-?"

"You guys need to get in there fast, and you can't do that with him this injured." Mest nodded to Zeref. "My magic lets me transport to any place I've been, and place I remember. Let me help."

"...Alright. Get us behind the prisoners and get them out of there as soon as you can. Z- Ryos has a plan to take out Hades."

Mest's gaze traveled to the noirette, and he gave a small snort. "I'm a memory mage, Natsu. It was quick thinking to fool the others, but I know who he is." His cold gaze returned to the dragon slayer. "We'll talk later."

Natsu was beginning to hate those words. It usually meant he was in very deep trouble.

Mest grabbed his wrist, and in an instant, they were behind Makarov, Laxus, and Gajeel. It was then Natsu realized they may have made a mistake - Hades had caused a standstill in the fighting. He had an arm around Gajeel's neck and a hand pointed at Laxus, threat enough to know he was prepared to kill them. Zeref pulled away from him, straightening.

"Precht."

The older man stiffened, and Gajeel fell from his grip, coughing and gasping. After a moment, Hades turned to them, eyes wide with shock.

"...You... It was you all along..."

Zeref gave a snort. "None of you ever decided to ask. It would have saved you a lot of trouble if you had."

"How did you-?"

"Stand down, Precht," Zeref said softly, calmly. "None of this is worth it. I can't create the Grand Magic World, nor would I want to. Give up. Go back to Fairy Tail."

"And suffer from my regrets until I die?" Precht snarled. "Remember how I was too slow to save her from using Law, to save her from _you?_ I don't think so, _Zeref._ You killed Mavis, and now you'll pay!"

He really should have expected the blast of magic that slammed him into the side of the ship. The metal twisted, surrounding him, and Zeref was really starting to wish he had never taught any of them how to use magic.

He knew being crushed would never kill him, just as drowning or burning wouldn't. But that didn't stop the pain and the panic as Natsu attacked and was blown to the side, blood spraying on the sand. But he didn't have enough power to stop Precht... He would end up killing everyone unless-

His gaze flickered to Natsu moments before the steel of the ship closed around his face,  and let his love turn into a wave of death.

-

His ear twitched, ever so slightly, at the scream that sounded over the island. He had hoped distancing himself would be enough, but... he would not be so lucky this time.

He closed his eyes and lost all feeling.

-

Zeref realized he was awake long before he should have or would like to be.

He realized soon enough without having to open his eyes it was nearing dusk. The sun wasn't shining as brightly as before; the brightest thing was near his left side, a fire. He shifted a tiny bit, then concluded they were still on the beach.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head to look at Natsu. The dragon slayer was leaned against a rock nearby, looking at the fire. He tilted his head to the other side, looking at the others. A separate fire had been set up some distance away, and he realized they were closer to the ruined ship of Grimoire Heart.

He tried to speak and ended up in a coughing fit. Natsu came closer, easing him into a sitting position and helping him down some water from a small canteen. Zeref shifted to a more comfortable position, and they stayed like that for a while, sitting in front of the fire.

"...What happened after all that...?"

Natsu paused. After a few long moments, he said softly, "The steel of the ship dulled the blast of your magic a bit. Hades is unconscious but alive. Mest, the guy that transported us, was apparently working with the Magic Council. Grimoire Heart was arrested; they didn't put up much of a fight when they saw what happened to Hades. Bickslow and Cana got you out of the ship, and everyone's been recovering since then. Gramps, Laxus, and Gajeel had it pretty rough, but Makarov managed to keep the Magic Council from taking you, too. They were pretty suspicious of some random guy on the island when the guild was looking for you. Gildarts and Makarov are talking things over on what to do from here on out."

"Any sign of Acnologia yet...?"

"Nope. Gajeel said he was knocked out and didn't see anything that happened until he woke up on the ship. Myst's spirits and Wendy provided help to everyone, so no one's at risk of dying." Natsu looked at him, finally. "...You said your curse only takes life when you value life. But I know after Ultear confronted us... You were filled with hate for those people, especially Hades or Precht or whoever. So... How-?"

"How did I release the death magic?" Zeref gave a small smile. "You catch on quick, I'll give you that... I simply thought of the person I cared for most and that was enough."

Natsu was silent for a while. Then he turned to face Zeref fully. "However you know me, it runs deeper than just knowing all the dragon slayers from when we were taken in. And the four hundred years bit makes no sense. Who am I to you, and why have you been waiting four hundred years to see me?"

Zeref gave no response, just looking into the flames for an indescribable amount of time. He spoke right before Natsu snapped in annoyance. "Four hundred years ago," he said softly, weakly, "my family was killed in a dragon attack. I was one of the few that survived the numerous attacks on human kind. This was before some of the dragons split away and taught humans how to defeat them, so... Everyone was terrified. There was nothing we could do. If a dragon came to our village and demanded something, we had to give it to them. That was the way of life back then.

"One of the dragons... came and demanded a child. Most of the other younger people in the village were teenagers and not to the dragon's taste. There were only two - myself and my infant brother. My parents were... understandably distressed. The dragon gave them five days to decide, or let our village be destroyed.

"My parents refused, and in the middle of the night, before the dragon came back, the village mage came and cursed me. My parents were horrified, but... They still refused to let either of us go. The dragon returned with others, and our village was destroyed, my parents included. I fled with my infant brother, and a dragon near the edge picked us up. I was so scared, because I thought after all of that, it was worthless, and so many people were going to die for no reason. But that dragon turned out to be Igneel, and he spared us.

"Acnologia was one of the first dragon slayers at the time, and he'd reluctantly agreed to care for us so Igneel wouldn't be found out. But... My curse was still a risk to my brother, and his way of solving that was to make me indifferent to any life. He wanted to take him from me. I ran... And a few days later, he found me, and things had worked out exactly as he'd predicted. I killed my little brother." Zeref took a breath, bowing his head. "...I killed Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu went very still. After a long time, he moved back, very tense. "What are you talking about?"

"You were born four hundred years ago," Zeref whispered, closing his eyes. "Igneel let us live because he thought you had potential as a dragon slayer. I killed you a few months later with my curse. I... I think it was fifty years before I was able to bring you back."

"What...? How?"

"I preserved your body with a time-freeze spell. I learned along the way trying to force life back into your body wasn't the right way. So... I linked your life to a book, and used your body as a vessel for that life."

"What are you sa-?"

"In simplest terms," Zeref interrupted, looking back up at him, "you are the very first demon I ever created. I never intended for it, of course, but it's the truth. I learned soon after about Acnologia's turn due to a 'seed' all dragon slayers get when they start practicing the magic. If not contained, the seed will cause the slayer to turn into a dragon. I also learned the dragons had planned around that, had planned to store themselves in a way that would create antibodies for the slayers and would keep that from ever happening. But then I made the point that there was no use keeping you alive like that if Acnologia could just wipe you all out in an instant. So... I created a device called the Eclipse Gate, which allowed you to travel from July 7th, year X377, to July 7th, year X777. You know it as the day your dragons disappeared. We knew it as our only hope.

"Four hundred years were very slow in passing, waiting for your arrival. And then I learned you had been scattered through the Gate, not there at the place we'd intended. In that time, I had created the demons you know today. Lullaby. Deliora. Tartaros. I've killed countless people with them, all in the effort to kill myself."

He ignored Natsu's look of surprise, inhaling softly and looking back into the fire. "One day, I met a young, barefoot girl and her small band of friends, and she begged me to teach them magic to save a town overrun by a dark guild. I did so and ended up cursing her in the same way I had been. Mavis Vermillion knew well using Law before she was ready would curse her, but she took that risk to save her friend Yuri, the father of your guild master. And in the end, she still died by my hand.

"I stopped calling myself Zeref Dragneel after the first demon ran loose. You didn't deserve to be burdened with the family name of a monster. The devil, for how many demons I created and controlled. For how many people's lives I made hell. But none of the demons were strong enough. None of them could kill me as I created them to. So... Over the years, I compiled the best aspects from the strongest of them, all in one book. The book that started it all. E.N.D. Or, as your full title proclaims: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I have good enough reason to believe if your book is opened, you can kill me with ease. That is why I've been trying to help you, Natsu. To get you as powerful as possible."

He closed his eyes, expecting yelling, punching, anything.

Anything but the tight embrace he got.

He opened his eyes in surprise. Natsu was hugging him as if his life depended on it, and only then did he realize they were both crying. After a moment, he raised his arms and returned the hug.

"Promise me you won't die."

Zeref recoiled as far as he could. "Wh-?"

"Promise me, damnit! Promise me you won't die! Those demons weren't your fault! They got loose when you didn't expect it! _It wasn't your fault! You were scared and alone and it wasn't your fault!"_

Zeref didn't breathe for several moments. Natsu had lifted his head, tears flowing freely as he gripped the collar of Zeref's robes. He could see the others rushing over to see what was happening over his shoulder.

_"Promise me, Zeref!"_

He opened his mouth to reply before a roar echoed over the island. They were on their feet in an instant, looking towards the Tenrou Tree. To his horror, a black dragon was clinging to its side, gaze laser-focused on them.

"Acnologia," Natsu whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the exposition at the end!! I got carried away and didn't want to leave it at Acno losing control because I had the scene in mind and yeah  
> hope you enjoyed!!


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acnologia has returned, and Fairy Tail has no way off the island.

Flying on a dragon's back, was, understandably, odd.

One of Mystogan's spirits had appeared, explaining how the guild had been attacked and that Acnologia had turned back to a dragon. That enough had sent them running, but the knowledge that their ship had been destroyed had Metalicana shifting to his own dragon form and nearly gutting Jellal as he picked him up and took off.

The matter of being seen with a dragon could be dealt with later. It was astonishing how quickly they were to the ocean, let alone with Tenrou Island in view soon after.

Fires were already burning. A tarnished ship was near the southern shores, and the wreckage of Fairy Tail's ship was scattered throughout. The most terrifying thing was Acnologia, flying around the Tenrou Tree and roaring. He let out a blast once in a while towards the ground, but wherever the guild was, they were out of his reach.

 _"Get down there and find them,"_ Metalicana hissed. _"I will draw his attention. Tell Mystogan to get everyone through the Gates to the Celestial Spirit World as quickly as he can."_

Jellal gave a brief nod, murmured 'Meteor,' and shot down to the island.

He was able to zip through the forest with the spell active, though he had a heart-stopping moment when Acnologia noticed him and rushed him. Ducking below the trees oddly kept him at bay, and then Metalicana was crashing into him and he didn't have to worry about it.

He found them in a secluded grove. Most were injured, all exhausted, and all very shocked to see him. Mystogan stepped forwards. "Jellal, wha-"

"No time," he interrupted, releasing his hold on Meteor and dropping to his feet. "Metalicana is distracting him. He said to summon your spirits and get everyone through to the Celestial Spirit World."

"But that's im-"

"It's not." Both of them turned to Loke; the spirit kept glancing at the sky now and again. "You just need to be dressed in Celestial Spirit clothing. We can provide that as you're coming through, but Mystogan will die if he tries to get us all through with the energy he has now."

"Energy won't be a problem." Freed stepped forwards. "If we can transfer our own energy to him, he can keep the Gate open until we're all through."

"But wouldn't we just end up right back here when we came back through?" This was Gray, favoring one leg and a hand pressed to a wound on his arm. "How would we know when he left, if he ever does? We'd be in no better shape."

"It doesn't matter right now," Jellal snapped. "If you prefer to die now, be my guest, but I'll not let Metalicana be injured like this for nothing!"

"Do it."

Everyone paused and turned to a noirette. He and Natsu were near the edge of the grove; Natsu was supporting him as he kept an arm outstretched. Jellal suddenly understood why Acnologia didn't follow him past the trees - whoever this was had put up a barrier spell to keep him from doing so. He looked more and more exhausted with each moment, but he still looked at all of them with determination. "Acnologia will leave the island once he realizes you've left. He will continue to search for you, but returning to the island won't put your lives at risk."

"You're coming too," Natsu murmured, but the noirette shook his head. "No, I'm not. I caused him to become unstable in the first place. I stand the best chance at getting off the island by normal means, but the rest of you need to go now."

"We're not leaving you-!"

 _"Yes, you are."_ The noirette gave a small hiss of pain, slumping further against Natsu. His magic faltered for a moment, and everyone held their breath, but the spell continued heartbeats later. "I'll be fine, Natsu. We'll find each other again once this is all over."

"Zeref-"

_"Go!"_

Natsu flinched back, but carefully set Zeref down, leaning him against the wall after a few hesitant moments. Freed had silently set the runes in place; Mystogan took a slow breath, then grabbed Taurus and Loke's keys and opened the Gates.

The Spirits led them through two at a time, returning within moments. Jellal looked to the sky, stomach sinking. The sounds of the dragons fighting were fading.

"Mystogan, have one of the spirits stay here if I'm not back by the time everyone is through. I'm going to get Metalicana."

"Jellal, don't- It's too dangerous-"

"All I have to do is be faster," Jellal snorted softly and took off again with Meteor.

As feared, Metalicana was losing. Badly. They had crashed to the beach by now, rolling around as they tried to get a grip on the other. Both were bleeding in several places, though Metalicana's wounds ran deeper and longer. Still, he was on top of Acnologia at the moment, scrabbling for a hold to pin him down. The other dragon wasn't making it easy in the slightest, wriggling this way and that, biting at Metalicana's limbs and lashing his tail to try to knock the smaller off balance.

Jellal landed on Metalicana's shoulder, briefly winded from the speed of the flight. He caught his breath quickly, shouting, "They're going through! We need to get going quickly!"

_"Get out of here, Fernandez!"_

"No one has to die today! If we get to the trees we'll be safe, he can't get past th-!"

Acnologia reared his head, slamming it into Metalicana's chest. It jarred Jellal from his spot; with a yell, he fell into the nearby water, quickly struggling to get to the surface. The blow had knocked the air from his lungs, which left him little to begin with.

It didn't help when he realized Acnologia was directly over him, red eyes glowing faintly as he stared into the water at the mage. Metalicana was out of sight, and he desperately hoped the dragon had taken heed and was fleeing. He had more pressing matters, though - such as the need to breathe being made impossible with Acnologia waiting to kill him the second he surfaced.

There were no nearby rock outcroppings he could hide behind, nor any hope of an underwater cave. It was either drown or die at Acnologia's hands - or, well, claws - but... at least the latter option gave him a chance to go down fighting.

He surfaced, gasping for air, and Acnologia moved too quickly for him to respond to. Instead of instantly killing him, though, he gripped the younger in his claws and rose into the air.

Despite having been on Metalicana's back not ten minutes ago, he screamed. The dragon kept rising, higher and higher until Jellal was once more lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

And then Acnologia dropped him.

Freefall was nothing new to him, but the sudden rush of oxygen was enough to make him black out momentarily, long enough for Acnologia to fly under him and catch him again. This time, the impact was enough for him to black out fully - but not without the firm thought that he would die today.

-

Gajeel was refusing to go through the gates until Metalicana and Jellal returned. Laxus, by extension, refused to go without his mate, and Makarov refused to go without his grandson, and Mystogan was getting very frustrated.

The fact it had already been ten minutes since Jellal had left was not a soothing thought. With Meteor, the bluenette should have been back in half that, even if it took a bit to separate the dragons. Either something had gone wrong, or Acnologia had them backed into a corner.

Gajeel shot up a few moments before Metalicana came stumbling through the entrance of the grove, coughing. Mystogan didn't have time to ask him where Jellal was; he managed to shake his head before Loke was bringing him through. Gajeel, Laxus, and Makarov followed close behind, and Mystogan looked back at Zeref. The wizard's magic was faltering, that much was clear. It was hard to believe someone like him was actually Zeref, but...

"We'll come back. I'll help Natsu find you."

Zeref looked up slowly, weakly, and gave a faint nod. Loke reappeared, grabbed his wrist, and darted through the Gate.

It was then the loss of magic power caught up to him; as everyone went through, Freed's runes couldn't transport as much magic to him, and they'd disappeared entirely when the Runes mage had gone through with Bickslow. He was faintly aware of Loke shaking him gently, asking him if he was alright, but exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave and he let it take him under.

-

Natsu was the first to wake up. Everyone else was unconscious due to injuries or lack of magic power, and it was an eerie silence, so he stood quietly and left the room they'd been placed in.

Loke, Virgo, and Capricorn were in the room beyond. The former stood when he entered; the other two remained seated. "Natsu. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I think I was one of the least injured... Surprising, considering how much trouble I get myself into," the dragon slayer mumbled. "Sore, but otherwise fine. How are the others?"

"They'll begin waking up throughout the next few hours. Gemini was able to take Wendy's form and heal the major injuries. We're just waiting, now."

"What about Jellal? I didn't see him, only Mystogan."

The spirits shared a glance. Virgo was the one to speak up, softly. "Metalicana told us what happened. Jellal distracted him long enough for Acnologia to gain the upper hand; he was knocked into the ocean, and he saw Acnologia take him from the water and fly away a few moments later. We don't know if he's dead or alive."

Natsu frowned to himself, looking down. "If he didn't kill him instantly, there's a chance the human in him is trying to take back control..."

"Perhaps so, but we won't know until we return," Loke replied, sighing softly as he sat again. "We were lucky to get you all through, honestly. Mystogan was on the brink of death from magic exhaustion. It took us a while to get him stable, but he'll be alright now. Everyone else had varying degrees of exhaustion from giving their power to him; it's why it took so long for you to wake up, and why it'll take even longer for everyone to be awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. About half the time you'd spend asleep at night." Loke glanced to the door behind him; Natsu turned to see Gray. The noirette had bandages around his arm and leg, but he was able to stand equally on both legs now. He glanced between them, then stretched a bit. "No intention of being rude, but is there any food around here?"

Despite himself, a smile tugged at Natsu's lips. "Damnit, Gray, I'm the one who's supposed to ask that."

"Too late. I get all of it now since I asked first."

"No fair!"

Loke gave a small laugh. "We can get you anything you'd like. We have much more free reign with our magic in our world than in yours."

"Wait, seriously?" Natsu's stomach growled very loudly at that, and they all laughed.

The others woke up one by one, sometimes in pairs. Freed and Bickslow were the next up; then Erza and Mirajane, Laxus, Makarov, Wendy, and Cana. Natsu would've hated to see what their bill at a restaurant would be, with how much they were all eating. Still, the spirits seemed happy to provide it, along with anything else they needed as to medical care. It was around this time that Natsu slipped away, partly to explore and partly to try and get his mind off things.

It was a lot to take in, the past few hours. Meeting Zeref. Learning he was at his full power. Learning about his past, and the fact that he could become a monster if the elder so chose it. Acnologia. Jellal's potential death.

He was beginning to wish things were more simple like they had been before the Tower of Heaven or Nirvana or Edolas. It made his head hurt sometimes.

Well, a lot of times.

He was surprised at the lack of spirits he came across as he wandered around. It felt like he was walking around in the sky - which he supposed he technically was - and... It made him feel helpless, realizing the world was moving along without them.

Still, if Metalicana had said Acnologia had left the island with Jellal, that meant they could go back as soon as everyone was awake. And then things wouldn't speed along without them. He already had a sinking feeling time here wasn't the same as time in their world, though he couldn't explain why. It just felt like everything after coming through the gates had passed in the blink of an eye.

_"Natsu Dragneel, I take it?"_

He jumped a bit, turning to a spirit floating off the pathway. He - it - was massive, easily half the size of Igneel or Metalicana. From the crown atop his head, Natsu knew he had to be the king of the spirits. Mystogan had mentioned him when explaining about Loke.

"...Yeah. What about it?"

_"I knew someone with that name a long time ago. He was... a friend. A close friend. I don't know what he is now."_

"You're talking about Zeref, aren't you?"

The king gave a small nod. _"Leo told me you met him on the island. If you know it is him I speak of, then I trust you know your history?"_

"Yeah."

_"We met him upon the completion of his Eclipse Project. The power of the twelve golden keys was needed to open it on both ends, and Leo was the one to first bring him here all those years ago to request our help. However, the lie he gave you about why he would not follow you through the gate was incorrect. Just like Leo was until previously, he was forbidden from ever entering our world, and any spirit that tried to bring him through would receive the same verdict."_

"It was because of the demons he made, wasn't it? All the people he killed."

_"Yes. You must understand that, while he is an old friend, my people come first. I cannot risk their safety to grant him asylum, even from the likes of Acnologia."_

Natsu looked away, nodding a bit. "I understand. But... Why would you let me through? You know what I am."

_"The method of your revival does not make you a demon. As long as your book is sealed, you are only Natsu Dragneel, not E.N.D. No matter what Zeref has told you, this will not change."_

"And if my book is opened?"

The King leaned closer. _"Then I pray your friends will be enough to stop you, for it will be a dark day indeed if they are forced to end you."_

A shiver went down Natsu's spine. He was well aware they could do it, no matter how powerful becoming E.N.D. would make him. Still...

"Zeref said he created all of his demons to- to kill himself. To put an end to his curse."

The King moved back a bit. _"I am well aware. He consulted me on the issue a few years after sending you through the Eclipse Gate. I warned him of what such a creature could inflict on the world. However, it seems he did not take heed."_

"He never wanted them to get out of control... He never wanted to be cursed, either! I just wish I could go back and stop that mage from cursing him..."

_"Changing the past could have grave repercussions. You may never exist. Your friends may be different or gone entirely. He may still die if you prevent the cursing. There are many times over the years he has suffered wounds or tortures that should kill anyone not granted with his power."_

"It's not power, it's a curse! He shouldn't be blamed for something he can't control..."

_"He very well has control of it. He kept himself emotionless for centuries while creating the Alvarez Empire."_

Natsu stiffened, looking up at the king. "...He's... Emperor Spriggan...?"

_"The ugly fairy. He donned that title after killing Mavis Vermillion. His empire is well prepared to attack and destroy everyone in Fiore if need be."_

"But he wouldn't do that. He- He can't."

_"You have only known him for hours, Natsu Dragneel. I have known him for centuries. He is very capable of doing just that."_

Natsu left the King and found a spot where he could curl up and cry.

Zeref wouldn't start a war just to kill people. He would start it because he needed something. And only then if he couldn't get it at any other cost. He wouldn't... He would never...

Would he?


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail recovers, and discovers their time in the Celestial World is not equal to time in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL BETTER BE FUCKING GRATEFUL  
> IT TOOK ME WAY LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE TO CALCULATE THIS SHIT  
> i needed the seven year gap SO  
> skip if you don't want the math, read if you wanna see how this works!  
> 7 years = 84 months  
> we learn when the main group spends a night in the CSW one night = 3 months  
> So around 8 hours = 3 months  
> Meaning 1 day = 9 months  
> So 7 days will equal 63 months  
> The number got between nine and ten days, but thankfully it came out even as nine days and eight hours even.  
> I'm dedicated to this shit okay

He remembers the assassins that attacked him first.

They had been sent to eliminate any of the generals or the royal family, and as a young boy, he had no clue what to do when someone grabbed him from behind and held a blade to his neck. He remembered little after that, only waking up to see Pantherlily carrying him back towards the main city. He learned later the Exceed had been on patrol of Extalia and seen the group, promptly alerting the Royal Guard to have them arrested and tending to the young prince's injuries.

Pantherlily had been banned from the Exceed capital that day for helping a human, and Mystogan had gained his first - and, for several years, only - friend.

Pantherlily taught him how to defend himself; since he was more agile and quicker than the Exceed, he'd been able to develop the fighting style he used to that day, one that had gained him the rank of S-Class in the guild. His father refused to let him out of the castle after that, and after his decline into insanity, refused to let him out of his sight.

He remembers Wendy next.

He remembers how she didn't care he was a stranger, just that she was lost and scared and needed support. How he was able to make her laugh and smile after only a few hours, promising to help her find her dragon and her home. The exact time he spent with her, he didn't remember. Enough that it hurt so much when he had to leave her at Cait Shelter.

He stirs then and believes he hears Wendy, asking if he's awake, but then he's back under.

He remembers Laxus, and their first S-Class mission together. How he had been nearly fatally injured stepping in the way of an attack aimed at the blond's back. Having to explain Edolas to him, why he had no natural magic and only the illusion of it. They had become friends, but with Erza in the guild, he had to remain hidden. With how often he was away sealing the Animas, that wasn't an issue.

Laxus had always asked, every time, if he could come with Mystogan. The younger always refused. Faust had designed the Animas in a way that sealing them was dangerous; anything in a mile's radius would die from the amount of energy it took to seal them. Despite this warning, the blond had followed him many times, caring for him when he was unconscious after sealing the rifts. Then Mystogan was gone more and more, and Laxus took to getting more and more powerful, to prove he would never need the help of someone else.

Fantasia was his breaking point. He remembers sitting in the woods and screaming until his voice was gone after his fight with Laxus. Remembers crying until he was dehydrated, and then sluggishly making his way to Porlyusica's to spend the night. She didn't ask, and he never explained.

Mostly, it was thoughts of Pantherlily that made him want to go back to the more simple life. The more disgusting life, of course, of overlooking what his father was doing, but the simpler life. All he had to do there in Edolas was look nice, honestly.

He didn't quite remember when he heard Jellal had been sentenced to death. Probably murmurings in the guild. He knew even thinking of breaking him out was suicidal and stupid. But... He'd known what it felt like to be blamed for things he had no control over, to be pushed around just because someone else had more power.

And part of him had wondered if perhaps Jellal could fill in for his absence.

Everything after that was enough to convince him Earth Land was his home, and nothing would ever change that.

The final thing to come to him was one of the rare moments his father had been kind to him, before the assassins and before he'd gotten the idea to steal magic from other worlds to become stronger. They were walking through the castle gardens - later torn down at his father's orders, as they had been planted for his mother - and Faust had been explaining the uses of different herbs and flowers, what remedies they could make and what poisons they could contribute to. It was one of the things from his father he reluctantly used to this day, regardless of what happened later.

His father's face haunts him as he finally wakes, opening his eyes to meet the golden gaze of Loke. The spirit blinked, then gave a smile of relief.

"You're awake. You really had us worried..."

Mystogan gave a small grunt, sitting up slowly. "You know me. I'm too stubborn to just die."

The ginger gave a smile. "That's very true... How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And hungry. But not as bad as when we first came through."

"That's good. You've been out for about nine days because of the magic exhaustion. Freed set up a system where the others passively transferred some of their magic to you to help speed up the process, but it was still slow going. Thankfully, the Celestial world has more Ethernano concentration in the air, so you recovered faster than you would have in your world."

"I just woke up, I'm not ready for learning how things worked while I was out."

Loke gave a snort. "Fair point." The spirit helped him stand, and they made their way out of the recovery room. To his surprise, the rest of the guild was waiting.

"Myst! Jeez, a flair for the dramatic much?" Laxus was the first to approach. Despite his tone, relief was written all over his face, and he pulled the mage into a careful hug. "You had us all scared half to death."

"Good. Suffer."

A round of laughter rippled through all of them, and Mystogan leaned against Loke again for support. Though he was feeling better for sure, he was still tired, and moving was a bit odd. He felt sluggish. The ginger gave him a look of concern, but he waved it off, and the conversation continued. As he ate and talked, catching up with everything that had happened (which was, admittedly, not much aside from any trouble everyone had gotten in while they waited for him to wake up) he noticed Natsu was missing.

Certain the dragon slayer had been there in the beginning, he eventually excused himself to go walk around and explore. Loke had been promised to be notified when he got tired, and he set off to find Natsu.

He found the younger mage in one of the many gardens in the Celestial world. He was sitting on the edge of a fountain, looking down into his reflection. He'd never seen Natsu so still or quiet; he made himself well known before getting too close by rustling some leaves of a nearby bush.

Natsu stirred slightly but didn't look up. "Hey, Myst. You feelin' better?"

"Well, I'm not on the edge of death, so I'd call that better." He made his way over, sitting next to the mage. "What's the matter? You left fairly quickly."

Natsu gave a shrug, brushing the tip of a finger against the water and scattering his reflection in the ripples. "Just thinking about things, I guess."

"You're thinking about Zeref, aren't you?"

Netsu turned to him in surprise, but Mystogan gave a small, sheepish smile. "I talked with Doranbolt after Grimoire Heart was arrested, along with Gajeel. They both mentioned you were connected, but in a way they couldn't identify. He seemed pretty fond of you, though. Was there a reason why?"

Natsu hesitated, looking back down at the water. "...He... Told me a bunch of stuff I'm still trying to wrap my head around."

"What's the biggest thing you're thinking about?"

"God, where do I start?" They shared a small laugh before Natsu's smile faded again. "...Zeref... Wasn't originally like this. He was... Cursed, a long time ago, because his parents wouldn't sacrifice him to a dragon to save their village. The village was destroyed, but Igneel saved Zeref and let him grow up. He... Zeref had a brother, though. One he killed with his curse because he loved him too much."

Mystogan was silent, waiting for Natsu to continue, but it was clear the dragon slayer was once more lost in thought.

"That brother was you, wasn't it?"

Natsu nodded slowly after a moment, dragging a hand through his hair with a sigh. "He told me about the Etherious, the demons he made by binding life force to a vessel. He told me that was how I was brought back - linking my life force to my body, and ensuring the connection was stable by linking both to a book. He... Mentioned a plan made by Igneel and the other dragons, like Gajeel's and Wendy's, to stop Acnolgoia after he betrayed everyone. We were sent to the future, and... here we are."

"So... You're technically one of Zeref's demons?"

"I think so. He didn't specifically say the life he attached to me was mine originally, so I think he got out of the habit of thinking of me as his brother. While he waited all those years... He created all those demons to kill himself. That's... That's what all the yelling was about before Acnologia attacked us. I... I was making him promise me he wouldn't die."

Mystogan looked down into the water. "And you're wondering what exactly he wrote in that book, what sort of monster you might become if he so chooses."

"...Yeah."

"Natsu... Even if you become some horrific demon - which to some people probably seems impossible, seeing how much trouble you get into already - you'll still have your memories and your friends in the guild. You'll have all of us. That was... something I had to learn the hard way. And that's something that will never change, no matter what happens." He rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder, gentle. "Fairy Tail is your family. What was out of your control isn't your concern now, okay? All that matters is what you do from here on."

Natsu gave a weak snort. "I said the same thing to Zeref... He was about to kill one of the dark guild members, and that was the only way I stopped him..."

"Then don't give advice you can't follow, you silly goof." Myst ruffled his hair gently, much to Natsu's protests. "Come on, now. Let's get back to the others before Loke becomes convinced I've collapsed somewhere and panics."

"Do you two have a thing going or what?"

The Celestial mage choked slightly. "What-?"

"You're always around each other, even when you don't need him for a mission or anything. He'd constantly using his own magic just to be around you, and you're a lot closer than most other friends in the guild. What gives?"

"...honestly, by now, I have no clue."

Natsu shrugged a bit. "If you like him, tell him. If you want to stay how you are, that's okay too. As long as it makes you happy."

"Hey. Stop that. I'm the one supposed to be giving the old-wise-man-advice."

Natsu snorted, then laughed. "Oh gosh, I'm just imagining Gramps saying something like that."

"No! Don't taint his image!" They both laughed for a while; when they recovered, they were both still smiling, and Mystogan shook his head. "He'd probably say something similar, though. He just wants his children to be happy."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Natsu shifted, then, looking back at the fountain. "...Mystogan?"

"What is it?"

"Ever since we hid in the grove by Mavis' grave... I dunno, I guess I just... Felt like someone was nearby constantly, cheering us on and giving us the strength to keep going."

Mystogan tilted his head. "...As much as I'd like to ask what you're talking about, I know what you mean. I dismissed it then as perhaps the human side of Acnologia, but... The fact it came when we were near Mavis' grave..."

"...Do you think it may have been her...?"

"There's no way to be sure-"

"Of course there is. You could just ask me."

Both of them would later agree never to tell anyone they screeched like little kids. A blonde girl stood near the entrance to the garden, smiling softly. To Mystogan's confusion, she seemed to be barefoot.

"....who...?"

"My name is Mavis Vermillion," the girl hummed, smiling at them. "You know me as the first master of Fairy Tail."

"Wait, but you died long before we were born," Natsu frowned, stepping closer. "How are you here?"

"I'm not really here, silly. It's similar to the thought projection, Seigrain, you encountered when facing Jellal Fernandez in the Tower of Heaven. My magic allows for all members of Fairy Tail to see and hear me."

"That's... Amazing," Mystogan murmured, moving closer and kneeling to her height. Sure enough, at this distance, he could faintly see the outline of the flowers behind her. "You were the one on Tenrou?"

"Yes. I also helped provide enough energy for you to stay alive. Everyone else was nearly drained of energy - Acnologia was absorbing it gradually. It was why he was content to just fly around until Freed's runes failed."

"But it wasn't Freed-" A small smack from Natsu got him to pause, looking at the dragon slayer. Mavis, however, gave a hum.

"I know," she said softly. "There's no need to try and protect me, Natsu Dragneel. Zeref had been on Tenrou for several years prior. I was never able to make contact with him because my magic only extends to members of Fairy Tail, but he knew I was there as well. He served as the conduit for my magic to keep the Celestial Gates open."

Natsu gave a frown. "And he was okay with it?"

"Of course. To save you and the people you cared about, he would do anything."

Natsu fell silent, then, and Mavis clapped her hands. "No more sad topics! Let's get back to your guildmates, and we can discuss how to go forward from here. I trust you both know about the time difference between the two worlds?"

"....eh?"

"...Oh, dear." Mavis smiled sheepishly. "Time in the Celestial world is much slower than in our world. Just over a week has passed here, however... Nearly seven years have passed in our world."

"... ** _LOKE!_** _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenrou team returns to their own world, and finds things are much different than when they left.  
> Natsu has a visitor.

Everyone was, understandably, panicking when they not only revealed Mavis, but also the passing of seven years. Loke was also promptly smacked (gently) for not telling them, and after explaining a few things they returned through the gates to Tenrou.

It was odd to Natsu, seeing the place so unchanged. It was noon, instead of night, like when they'd left, but otherwise, nothing else felt too different. Loke informed them a ship was near the southern shore, and they made their way through the trees back to the beach.

A few of the areas Acnologia had destroyed were still struggling to regrow, but most of them were already flourishing with life once more. He spent most of the walk sniffing the air, looking around constantly, but with any sign of Zeref long faded, he was forced to admit the noirette wasn't there. After seven years, and with how much Acnologia seemed to hate him, it would make sense for the mage to have left the island. No use being a sitting duck, even if he was immortal.

They reach the shore, and he's slightly surprised to find it's one of the Council's ships. Natsu sends a blast of fire into the air to alert them, and the ship docks in the abandoned harbor. Doranbolt is the first to vault over the edge, surprise written all over his expression.

"You're alive...? We've been searching for seven years after Acnologia's attack...!"

Makarov gave a grunt, walking forwards. "It's a... long story. It's good to see you again, Mest."

"Eheh... Right. It's been a while since anyone called me that," the noirette mumbled. He turned back to the ship. "Lahar! It's them!"

"Yes, I can see that." Another noirette was leaning over the edge of the boat; Natsu stiffened slightly. Their interactions after the Nirvana incident were... less than pleasant, but Lahar didn't spare him a second glance. "Are you going to make them stand there, or can we let them on and get going? Their guild will want to know they're safe."

Doranbolt rolled his eyes playfully; still, he heeded Lahar's advice, and soon they were all on the ship (with Wendy promptly casting Troia to keep them from getting sick right away).

For the most part, Natsu stayed away from the group. There was really nothing he had to talk about, and he was just eager to get back to the mainland to start looking for Zeref. Then again, he supposed it was possible the older was in Alvarez - being the Emperor and all.

He really hadn't thought this through.

"Natsu?"

He turned; Mest was standing nearby, head tilted just slightly. His gaze softened a bit. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"You can look through my memories, see for yourself."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will." Mest moved to his side. "Lahar got word about a week after your disappearance that a strange boy had been picked up by a fishing boat. News of Acnologia's attack had just reached them, so they figured he was a survivor. There wasn't any record after that, but I have a few leads if you want to look for him."

"Why? He's- He's Zeref, why wouldn't you go after him?"

Mest gave a small smile. "I guess you can say my time in Fairy Tail made me more willing to see the whole story."

Natsu gave a small grunt; then he lifted his head. "What about Jellal?"

The noirette's expression went grim. "We've had no word of him, either. With no way to tell where Acnologia went with him, there's no chance at finding local records of a dead body, and they may not even have returned to Fiore. I have a feeling if we find one, we'll find the other. It's just... finding them."

Natsu fell silent, thinking to himself. Jellal had known he didn't have to risk his life to help Metalicana, or even come to Tenrou in the first place. It was a stark contrast to when Natsu had first met him, back in the Tower of Heaven. It wasn't fair he'd escaped one torture and fallen right into another.

"Lahar and I made it our personal mission," Mest continued quietly. "He was already looking for him after Mystogan broke him out, but now... It's different. We just want to make sure he gets back alive."

"My question is why he wanted him in the first place. Why he didn't just kill him like he was tryinna do with the rest of us. Maybe something with his magic? He has stellar magic, kinda like Myst but in a different way, so maybe it's something with that?"

"It's possible. Jellal's family line is one of the few that still practices stellar magic, or had a history of being Celestial Wizards. It's pretty powerful stuff, so either the dragon side of Acnologia wants it for himself, or the human side of him thinks Jellal can help him."

"Eh? I didn't even think of it like that... Come to think of it, Zeref used some sort of spell to turn him back into a human when he was attacked. He was pretty much out of magic by the time Acno attacked again, so... Maybe it takes a lot of magic power to use the spell."

Mest gave a small hum. "Whatever it is, speculation won't get us anywhere until we know where they are, and if Jellal is even alive."

"Guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves."

-

They return to Magnolia, reclaim their guild hall, and learn about the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu disregards it, for the most part, just going back to his home to sleep. He's not surprised to find it's in less than ideal shape, and multiple scents linger around it. Probably some robbers, who knows.

He goes into his bedroom, tugging off his vest because he just wants to sleep, and screams.

A blond sits on his bed. Clothed in a white-and-gold kasaya, he has a calm air around him that instantly disturbs Natsu. Fire springs to life in his palm, and he growls out, "Who the hell are you?"

The other opens his eyes; they're a vivid orange, and he smiles softly. "Natsu Dragneel, I take it?"

"You got it, now tell me who you are and why you're in my home!"

"Father was right in saying you would return." The blond stood but did not move closer. Regardless, Natsu took a step back, wary. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his robes, offering it to the dragon slayer. "He asked me to give you this."

Natsu's flames went out as he recognized the seal of the Alvarez Empire. He reached for it, but the blond pulled it back, holding up a finger. "He requested you do not open it until after the Grand Magic Games, nor try to seek him out until you do. He also wishes you luck in reclaiming your title as the best guild in Fiore."

Natsu gave a hesitant nod, and the blond handed him the paper. "Who are you, though?"

"You may call me Larcade. I will be in Fiore throughout the Games; should you need to contact him for any emergency, or any news regarding Acnologia, I will relay it to him."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Why won't he let me see him yet?"

"Emperor Spriggan's decisions are not to be questioned, Natsu Dragneel. He's had seven long years to plan things out. I wouldn't suggest ruining them in seven seconds." Larcade moved to the door, but Natsu grabbed his wrist. "Wait- How will I find you if I need to get a message to him?"

Larcade turned to him, humming, and held out his hand again. In his palm was a necklace - a locket. He didn't need the scent to know it was Zeref's.

"This will allow you to find me if you need to. And, when the time comes, it will help you find him." Larcade tipped it into his hands and left.

Natsu silently made his way to his bed, sitting on the edge. It took several moments for him to gain the courage to open the locket.

Inside, only one of the spots had a picture. A young Zeref was holding an infant; behind him, a woman with black, wavy hair and a man with Natsu's wild pink hair were smiling happily.

_Family._

He had a hard time falling asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter mostly because I don't wanna get into the GMG arc this chapter, and pretty much just letting everyone settle in~  
> Twin dragon slayers next chapter!  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Magic Games begin - but not before Fairy Tail gets a taste of their major opponent.

The news of the Tenrou Team's return had reached Sabertooth not long after the ship had landed. Sting had taken a mission to work out some nerves and frustration - Natsu was back. He would finally be able to face Natsu and prove he was stronger. But at the same time, they posed a threat to Sabertooth. If they won...

If he lost, and Rogue was hurt because of it...

Safe to say, the dark guild he got rid of never stood a chance.

He took some time in his return and ended up getting back only a few hours before the guild left for Crocus. Rogue kept sending him concerned looks - Sting promptly ignored them. He had little to pack since everything from his mission was still prepared, so he sat to one side, sipping at a glass of water as he watched everyone scramble around.

He smelled Rufus before the blond came into view. "Sting. I take it your mission went well?"

"Yep. Some of the guild got away during the initial attack, had to spend a bit longer tracking them down." Lie. He just needed an excuse as to why he took so long getting back.

"Nothing one of the Twin Dragons couldn't handle," Rufus hummed, leaning against the table. "Are you prepared for the game?"

Sting snorted, eyeing him. "I should be asking you that. Rogue and I've competed in all of 'em since the whole thing started. This is your first time, isn't it?"

"As a competitor, yes. If the other guilds make the mistake of using the same members as their team, well..." The blond smiled. "An unfortunate mistake for them going against a memory mage."

He gave a small laugh. "Who else do we have? I know we were waiting on M'lady, but since she's not here..."

"She'll join the guild after her current mission. She should return by the second or third day of the Games. For now, we have the new Celestial Wizard with us, Yukino. The guild master decided to let her prove herself to us."

"Mmh... This should be an interesting year," Sting murmured. Fairy Tail's return, Rufus and Minerva essentially securing their victory... He had to wonder who Fairy Tail would pick as their strongest, of the Tenrou team that was returning. The dragon slayers, for sure. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and the second generation, Laxus. With all hopes, they wouldn't know about the multiple team rule... So the fifth person would likely be Erza Scarlet or Mirajane. If they did know, well... There was no telling how they would divide the teams after that.

"Who are you most worried about?"

"Worried?" Sting scoffed. "As if. I'm just thinking about who they might put in their team. We've got our main five that are getting in, and that's it. We don't need a second. Most of the other guilds will only get one in, if at all. Fairy Tail... They have quite a few people they could put in, from their dragon slayers to their S-Class mages." He frowned. "The only one I would be iffy with is Gildarts Clive. The whole of Magnolia apparently has a system to keep him from destroyin' stuff when he comes back to the guild hall. It's weird."

"Well," Rufus shrugged, "if we do encounter him, all I need is one look at his magic, and he will forget it."

"Right. Forgot you could do that... Anyone you're looking forward to fighting?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. It will be a good chance to expand my memory make, however."

"True th-" Sting paused at the small tug on his pant leg, looking down. "Hey, Frosch." He scooped the Exceed up, humming. "What's up?"

"Rogue wants to talk with Sting!" Fro gave him a small hug. "Fro thinks so too!"

"Alright, alright. See ya, Rufus." He stood as the memory mage tipped his hat, making his way to the stairs of the guild hall, keeping Frosch in his arms. They had a room reserved upstairs for their use in case of emergencies, even though they had their own house not far from the guild hall. He could tell his mate was pacing from the sound alone; it always jarred him to remember hardly anyone had their sensitive hearing.

The door was open when he got upstairs. He closed it, and Rogue turned to him; Sting let Frosch go on the floor, and the little Exceed bounced back over to the noirette.

"Sting? Are you okay?"

He blinked. "What are you talking about? Of course I am. Just needed to blow off some steam before the Games."

Rogue sat on the edge of their bed; Sting sat next to him. "You've never done that before," he said softly. "Is it because of Natsu?"

Sting hesitated. Around the guild, he had to be tough and strong and confident. With Rogue, though...

"...Yeah. There's no telling how powerful he is, or any of them, for that matter. Hell, they survived Acnologia after they were all exhausted from battling Grimoire Heart..."

Rogue rested a hand on his knee. "But that was seven years ago. We've grown since then, and they likely haven't."

"Yes, but..." Sting frowned, looking down. "A lot of people that have fought them... They said the main thing behind them wasn't pure power. It was... Their determination, to keep people safe and to do what was right. They have more reason to fight than we do - to reclaim the honor their guild has lost these past seven years. What are we fighting for, anyway? Fear. We're fighting out of fear that we'll be humiliated and- and-"

Rogue tilted Sting's head so the blond was looking at him, expression soft. "Sting. Determination or not, they're human, just like us. They have limits. And at that point, it all comes down to strength."

"But what if it doesn't...?"

"Then we'll give it everything we've got," Rogue murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't worry so much. We can't change the future just by worrying."

"...You're right... Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's their first year back, and we have no idea how to face them. But we will. Just give it time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Rogue gave him a small smile. "We're the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. No ones beat us, and no one will."

The unspoken _'will they?'_ hung between them as Sabertooth set out to Crocus.

-

"I don't like this already," Gajeel grumbled, inching closer to Laxus yet again as the crowd pressed too close. The blond wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving a small hum. "We can relax when we get to the hotel. People are excited, cut them some slack."

"No. Never."

The blond gave a snort, and they continued following Makarov through the crowd. They had been registered as Fairy Tail Teams A and B; he, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Mystogan were on one team. Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Bickslow were on the other. He was a bit annoyed he and Laxus might end up having to fight one another if he remembered the general schedule right - one-on-one battles and a larger contest one member from each team entered in - but Makarov had made it worth their while.

The losing team would have to do whatever the winners said for an entire day.

He would be lying if he said the look Laxus had given him at that didn't make him fidget the rest of the day.

The other guild members had told them there was no way to tell what the entrance event would be - it was a secret every year, and different each year. He had taken note of the map of where the teams would be staying, though - they all formed a circle around the arena they would face off in. That made him think the first event would be a race of some kind. If it was, they had to be ready.

"We've got a few hours," Laxus hummed to himself, glancing around the area. "Why don't we explore when we drop our stuff off? I know most of the events take place in the arena, but you never know if they'll have us going through the city."

"And the first event is probably a race," Gajeel said softly. Other guilds were passing by - he couldn't risk it. Laxus would hear him no matter how quiet he was. "All of the inns are in a circle around the arena. None of them is an inch further or closer than the rest. Gives everyone an equal chance."

Laxus gave him a crooked smile. "You've gotten better at thinking up strategies, eh? I noticed it too. It'd probably be best to get a quick nap in, then."

"Yeah. 'Specially for Wendy. She's still a kid, she'll be tired long before midnight with having to recast Troia on us constantly during the trip."

"Mhm. I'm just glad they're letting us share an inn. Makes it easy to spend time together since we're not halfway across the city from each other."

"Oh, stop it with the sappy shit, we both know you wanna fuck at some point."

"I ain't denying it."

Gajeel rolled his eyes with a smile. Laxus was easy for him to get along with, mate or not. The air of confidence, the knowledge deep down they both needed a break from it sometimes... It was nice.

They reached the inn not long after that; Makarov assigned sleeping arrangements for the teams. Because of the odd number on each, one member from each team would have to bunk with the other team - he gave them a knowing look and promptly paired them up. Natsu and Gray were together, Wendy and Myst, Cana and Bickslow, and Erza and Mira. Each pair split off to head to their rooms; the two dragon slayers had one at the corner of the inn. Gajeel stretched once they were inside and had dropped their stuff, humming softly. "All the rooms are facing the arena, or at least have a window in that direction. They certainly thought this through."

Laxus moved to his side, observing the city before them. "No kidding. We were one of the lucky ones to land near a street that gives us a straight shot to the arena, too."

"Both teams agreed not to sabotage each other in the opening round, right? We want as big a chance as we can get."

"Yep. All bets are off in the arena, though. No holding back." Laxus gave him a pointed look, and Gajeel stuck his tongue out.

"Don't worry, blondie, I ain't goin' easy on ya if we get paired up."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Laxus stepped between Gajeel and the window, resting his hands on the noirette's waist. "Let's get some rest, yeah?"

-

The first event was, in fact, a race.

However, the damn bastards made their lives a lot harder by setting up twisted pathways and routes, making the whole thing a huge maze that didn't give them a clear view of the arena anymore.

The two teams had met on the roof of the inn, and Mystogan had summoned a spirit that acted as a compass; with the arena being east, they set out along the maze.

It was eerie how few people they came across as they went. He knew most of the guilds had entered in far more than one team, to give themselves better odds at getting into the games. With the only limits being the requirements of a registered guild and that the guild master couldn't participate, that left nearly all of the guild to be entered in.

Natsu then realized why they weren't seeing as many people as were registered. Stepping foot on the ground disqualified the team. It was a miracle they weren't out - over half of the teams were out from that simple mistake of trying to avoid the maze, and more were dropping by the minute as guilds met and battled. If even one person fell off, the whole team was out. They could only sub people into the teams during the actual Games. For the initial challenge, all five originally registered team members were required to reach the arena for the team to qualify.

The arena was in view by the time they ran into their first team. It was some newer guild with not very strong mages, and the team was quickly eliminated. Still - the board high in the sky that told them how many teams were left and how many slots were left for qualifying teams showed five teams had already made it. If even one more made it, it would be a very tight race to get both team A and B to the arena in time.

Thankfully, he didn't smell anyone nearby, though there were several scent trails crossing their paths. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus all supported this, and the teams continued forwards with the help of Mystogan's spirit.

They were only a few meters from the arena when Natsu skidded to a halt, screeching, "Wait!" as Gray slammed into him. There were lots of scents here - lots of scents that went over the edge. Gajeel had skidded too far, turning to him in confusion - and the ground crumbled beneath his feet, merely an illusion.

The noirette gave a yelp, and both Natsu and Gray moved at the same time, each grabbing one of Gajeel's wrists to keep him from touching the ground. He could smell another team getting close - with a quick heave, the dragon slayer was back on the path with them, taking quick, shaky breaths. "Thanks."

Natsu gave a small nod; Gray froze a bridge between the split ends of the path as three teams came into view, all closing in from different sides. Natsu slipped to the back of the group as everyone rushed for the arena, glancing back over his shoulder at the other teams. They were too late, now. Even if they attacked, they were too far behind.

When he stepped foot in the arena, the board above their heads declared all eight teams had reached the arena, and the contest was now over. As they caught their breaths, the teams were announced - Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel, and Fairy Tail teams A and B.

Natsu smelled the rage coming off of Laxus almost instantly, and he soon realized why. The guild master of Raven Tail was his father, Ivan. Though seven years had passed for everyone else, the wound of Gajeel's capture was still fresh for the blond.

He just prayed Laxus wouldn't be convicted of murder before this was over.

With the teams announced, they were allowed to return to their inns and rest for the night. To everyone's relief, the paths were back to normal; as they were walking, though, someone came up to Natsu.

"Mest? You need something?" The dragon slayer slowed to a halt, motioning for the others to go on at the noirette's soft request. Once they were gone and the two were alone, Doranbolt turned to him, looking uncomfortable. Natsu frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone reached out to us this afternoon, not long after Fairy Tail arrived in Crocus. They were demanding the release of a prisoner."

"Hah? What prisoner? And why does this matter to m-"

"Cobra," Mest said softly, eyeing him. "From Oracion Seis, the guild you fought during the Nirvana incident."

Natsu went very still. The poison dragon slayer - he had a lacrima, just like Laxus did, able to hear even a person's thoughts. Fighting him had been a bitch.

"Why? What are they offering in return?"

Mest looked away, and Natsu's heart sank. "Mest?"

"...We have reason to believe the person making the request is Acnologia."

Natsu recoiled. "What-?"

"He demanded Cobra's release in exchange for Jellal Fernandes' life."

He stared at the noirette for a long time. Then, softly, "He's still alive?"

"Yes, even after Acnologia took him from Tenrou. We don't know why he waited seven years, why he wants Cobra, or why he kept Jellal alive. We agreed to make the exchange after the Games, and Lahar and I both want you to be there."

"Eh? Why?"

"You know how Cobra works and thinks. If things get out of control, you can get him back. And Acnologia knows you. We're taking a risk letting someone that was there on the island that day be near him, let alone someone that was alongside... _him._ But it's our best chance if we want to get Jellal back. There's no telling what Acnologia will do if we don't make the exchange."

Natsu looked away, silent. Then, "But he just asked for Cobra's release. He didn't say he wanted to trade Jellal for Cobra." He bit the inside of his cheek. "Acnologia... He mentioned a few times the power of Stellar Wizards, like Myst and his Celestial magic. Jellal has Heavenly Body magic, so... Maybe it has something to do with that."

"There's no way to be sure until we meet with him. I wanted to give you time to think it over, though. You have until-"

"I don't need time. I'm going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I wanna know what the hell's going on." Natsu's face darkened a bit. "And I want to know if Acnologia has any clue where _he_ went. I'm not in it to be all peaceful and stuff. If he makes one wrong move, don't get me wrong, I will make sure he regrets it."

"...Natsu... What happened, in those seven years?"

"You forget it was only nine days for us." Natsu took a shaky breath. "...A lot. Let's leave it at that."

Mest studied him, then gave a small nod. He patted his shoulder softly and wandered off into the streets. Natsu turned to head to the inn and blinked when he saw Mavis a few feet away.

"First? Is something wrong?"

Mavis gave a small smile, shaking her head. "No. I just admire your strength, Natsu Dragneel. Zeref would be proud to know his creation came to be so if he saw you that way."

Natsu looked away at the mention of the noirette's name. "I'm not his creation. I'm my own person, First."

"I know." Mavis walked closer, resting a hand on his arm. He knew her arm would pass through him if she went any further, but he could still feel some warmth. "He misses you just as much as you miss him, you know."

"Then why won't he let me talk to him, or see him? Why is he having me go through Larcade to contact him?"

Mavis smiled sadly. "Zeref has his own ways of doing things after four hundred years of living. We may never understand it, but we have to trust he knows what he's doing."

They started walking back together in silence. Then, softly, Natsu asked, "You were cursed too, weren't you?"

"Yes. He taught me a spell called Law; you know it as Fairy Law, the spell Makarov cast on Phantom Lord and the spell Laxus attempted to use during the Fantasia incident. It was too powerful of a spell for me, and I was cursed. I found Zeref again sometime after. He was waiting for me, and I understood by then why he'd created so many demons to try and kill himself. I didn't understand how he could have made it all that time." She looked up at him. "He told me he was holding out for someone very special. Someone he had been waiting a very long time to see again, and that he would only die once he knew they were happy."

Natsu felt a lump form in his throat, and he looked down. He knew Zeref wouldn't do it, not after that night when he made him promise he wouldn't die. Still - to hear it like that...

"I think he'll be very happy to see you again," Mavis said softly. "He hasn't been truly happy for a very long time. I hope you can change that, Natsu."

"...I can try."

Mavis smiled at him. "That's all I ask."


	21. Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Magic Games: Day One

Natsu had a dubious expression while listening to the rules of the first day's event.

Each team had been asked to select a team member without having any idea what the event would be. Gray had volunteered to be their participant; the noirette was now on screen in a section of the city as the rules were announced.

"The battle will go on for thirty minutes. Whoever has the most points at the end will be declared the winner! However, it's not quite that simple," the announcer declared. "There will be clones of every competitor walking around the city, so you won't know who's who! Attacking the real person will give you a point, while attacking a clone will take away a point. Once hit, the competitor will be randomly warped to a different place in the city in order to avoid any unpleasantries."

Sure enough, the clones had appeared on screen. Gray, meanwhile, was highly debating just hiding somewhere until the round was over. He wouldn't earn anything, but he wouldn't get negative points, either.

The horn blared to signal they start, and he schooled his features into a neutral setting, like all of the clones, and merged into the crowd. A replica of a section of the city had been created inside the arena, making it possible but still difficult to find anyone else.

He hoped.

It was a bit odd to see Lyon's clones, though. The pale-haired man had looked different the last time they'd seen each other back during Nirvana, for sure, but that wasn't quite it. He couldn't put his finger on i-

Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he'd been standing. A hand slapped over his mouth as the person dragged him out of view of the cameras, and it took a moment for Gray's heart to stop pounding in fear when he realized it was Lyon.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, yanking away from the ice mage. "We're opponents!"

"I have a feeling some of our competitors won't play fair," Lyon muttered, glancing out at the street. "Rufus, the Sabertooth mage, was the one that pulled that stunt. He's a memory mage. He memorized where we started and where we went."

"Jeez... How'd you know to dodge him?"

"Let's just say I've run into him a few times before." Lyon shifted, looking at him again. "Everyone else is blending into the crowd like you did. It was a miracle I was close enough to you."

"...I suppose I should say thanks."

Lyon shot him a small grin. "Call it a debt repaid from Nirvana. Besides, I tire of seeing Sabertooth win each year. Even if it's not my own guild, seeing them overcome would be enough."

"You got a plan, then?"

Lyon hummed again. "The copies aren't effected by cold. The real people will be. They'll start to shiver, and we'll see their breath. Since we both possess Ice Maker magic, we won't be accused of cheating by working together."

"And if we run into each other?"

Lyon rested the tip of a finger under Gray's chin, lifting his head a bit with a smile. "I'm not holding back."

It wasn't long after that both Gray and Lyon had taken the second and third place spots. Cana had scored a point, but otherwise, the other guilds remained at zero points. Sabertooth remained in the lead, as Rufus had scored five points with his first attack.

It had been a few minutes since the noirette had seen anyone, which made him nervous. Either everyone was hiding, or someone was getting ready to trick him. He hadn't seen the Raven Tail or Sabertooth members at all...

Pain shot down his back as a cry of victory sounded behind him. He managed to restrain his pain to a hiss, twisting as he fell to see the purple creep from Raven Tail had hit him. Nothing else could be done; he was transported out of the area soon after.

"Shit," he mumbled, pulling off his jacket. With his spiked arm, the guy had torn through cloth and skin. He could hide his wounds well enough, but the jacket would be a dead giveaway. He would be the only Gray in the arena without one.

"To hell with it," he muttered, tossing the clothing to the side as he stood. He'd just have to keep anyone from seeing him, then.

"Gray."

He jumped and spun around, breathing out softly. "Stop giving me heart attacks, Lyon."

The ice mage gave him a crooked smile. "We have three minutes left. Rufus will strike again soon. We'll need to get as many points as we can before then."

"Any ideas?"

"We take him out first." Lyon pointed to the center of the arena. Sure enough, the blond mage was standing on the highest point, just waiting. "He's stayed there, in the open, the whole time. He's too confident."

"Then let's take him down a notch." They launched at the same time, using their ice to boost them to the rooftops. From there, it was a race to Rufus, though there was an annoying obstacle.

The Raven Tail member caught his foot as he was jumping between buildings, and Gray barely managed to catch the edge of the roof to avoid it counting as an attack. Lyon noticed after a moment, and turned back around to help him. "Gray!"

"Sweet dreams, faerie," the man hissed, spiked arm at the ready, before the three of them froze as Rufus called out a spell.

Lyon grabbed his arm and swung him out of the way. As a result, he didn't have enough time to move himself, and with a cry, the lightning struck him as Gray fell to the ground with a grunt. Then the bell chimed to signal their time was up, and the buildings disappeared, leaving Lyon next to him and the other various teams scattered around the arena.

He glanced up at the scoreboard. He was the only one that hadn't been hit with the final attack, leaving Rufus with eleven points. He'd taken second with five, Lyon with four, Raven Tail with three, Cana with two (when had that happened?) Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel tied with one point each, and Quatro Cerberus with zero.

"The hell did you do that for?" Gray mumbled, shifting the other ice mage and helping him sit up. Lyon gave a grunt of pain, but otherwise seemed unharmed. He gave Gray a small smile. "You owe me now."

"Idiot..." The two stood as their teams rushed to them. The crowd seemed fairly surprised Fairy Tail wasn't in last place, though the fact that Sabertooth was first didn't surprise anyone at all.

"Are you alright, Gray?" This was Wendy. Right. His back. She ducked behind him, murmured a soft spell, and the pain disappeared. He gave a small mutter of thanks before Gajeel patted his shoulder. "Good work. Nice thinking with the snow thing, too."

"I don't know how much of that was me and how much was Lyon," Gray admitted as they headed back to their area of the stands. "He said he just wants someone to come in front of Sabertooth for once. Didn't care who."

"I can understand his situation," Mystogan murmured softly, tilting his head. "Sabertooth has been the reigning champion for seven years. Lamia Scale has been a few points behind them every year. They're all frustrated."

"No kidding. That Rufus guy... I owe the round to Lyon for knowing that attack," Gray mumbled, rubbing his neck. "Now it's not that much of a surprise that they've come in first every year."

He glanced at Natsu. The fire mage was eyeing the other guilds, gaze straying longer on Sabertooth and Raven Tail than the others. He looked back at Gray, finally. "I don't trust that guild. That creep only went after you or Cana. They have something against us."

Gray shrugged uncomfortably. "We don't really have time to figure it out. The battles are starting soon."

"I just hope they won't make you fight," Wendy murmured, frowning in worry. "They shouldn't be able to, but still..."

Mystogan rested a hand on her shoulder. "The rules state that any competitor in the main event will be out for that day's battle portion. However, there's no restrictions on any day they don't compete, which makes it all the more important to keep our teammates safe and healthy. We only have one day to recover, since we don't know until right before who's battling."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully familiar with all Grand Magic Games stuff. What gives?"

"I couldn't sleep well last night, so I stayed up for a while with Loke and Crux to learn as much as I could. Any rule or any small fact from before may aid us. It's just a matter of what."

"Don't push yourself." The Celestial mage turned to Natsu. "It's like you said. We need everyone as healthy as we can afford. You can't perform at your best if you're tired."

Mystogan gave a crooked smile. "You forget I'm used to little sleep."

They returned to their section of the inner arena for the time being, with half an hour until the battles. Porlyusica looked over Gray's back, but seemed satisfied with Wendy's work (though she did tell him to give it a break for the rest of the day just to be safe). Mystogan remained to one side, thinking back to the night prior. He'd been on the roof, overlooking the stars so as not to disturb Wendy's sleep, but he was fairly certain he'd fallen asleep at some point. He'd woken up in his room, so he could only assume Loke brought him back.

The thought of the spirit brought a small smile to his face, one he forced away after a moment. It was silly to think he and Loke could make it work. Even if they did feel the same, Loke was a Celestial Spirit. Mystogan would age and he would not. Mystogan would die and he would continue on. That was the reason he had been unable to sleep, thinking about their time in the Celestial Spirit world. He had friends he didn't want to leave either, though.

He let out a small sigh, then realized Laxus was standing next to him. He tilted his head just a tiny bit; the blond shrugged. "You looked concerned over something."

"Just thinking about things in general, I guess," Mystogan murmured, shrugging as well. "Something feels... off. I can't put my finger on it. Some sort of magic power in the city."

Laxus gave him a look that made the dragon slayer look almost scared. "Similar to the Anima?"

"Similar, but it's not the same. I know that for sure."

"Good. I ain't loosing you again."

Mystogan hid a smile. "You're picking up on his way of talking."

"Eh?"

"Gajeel. It's the small things, like how you say words or stuff like that. It's kinda cute."

Laxus cuffed him over the head playfully, and Mystogan laughed softly, finally feeling at ease again.

They returned to their area of the stands half an hour later for the battles. He couldn't help but find himself nervous - anyone except for Gray or Cana could be called, and they had no idea who they would face off against. A small part of him hoped neither of their teams would have to face Raven Tail, least of all Laxus. The blond had been fuming throughout the Hidden event, close to snapping every time the Raven Tail competitor attacked.

The first round was Mirajane against Raven Tail's Flare. He relaxed a bit at that; sure enough, five minutes into the match, Mira had the redhead pinned and unable to fight back. After that, it was Blue Pegasus against Mermaid Heel, with the former as the victor, and Sabertooth against Cerberus. The former was, quite clearly, the winner.

He shifted when he realized, then, that it would be someone from their team against Lyon's guild, Lamia Scale. He'd noticed Gray sneaking a few glances over in their direction, but Lyon hadn't reappeared after the event. It was possible the lightning had hurt him more than he had let on.

"...And finally, the last fight of the day. Fairy Tail's Team A versus Lamia Scale! The selected competitors will be shown above!"

For a moment, Mystogan wondered if Jellal had somehow reappeared and subbed into their team. Then he saw his name, and he eyed the picture beside his. Jura. One of the Ten Wizard Saints. Then again, Jellal had been one. So perhaps he stood a chance.

The arena felt horribly big when he was actually down there. Doranbolt had explained to him it would be alright for him to shed his mask for the Games, as most people now knew about Edolas from a few Fairy Tail members during the seven year gap. Still, he found it difficult to pull it off.

Jura quirked an eyebrow, and with a slow breath, he pulled off his mask. Fine, he would play nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mystogan. You became quite the legend in Fairy Tail's history for some time."

"The pleasure is mine," he murmured. Jura had earth magic, so he would need a counter to that. If he brought out Gemini, he would be able to get four spirits in total, perhaps five if he pushed himself.  Loke was a must, along with Capricorn. He could pull in anyone else as needed.

Thankfully, Loke had taught him a trick to summoning in an instant, so he wouldn't be lagged behind once the battle began. He could feel the ginger ready and waiting for his command; a brief touch to the lion's key proved it to be warm, and he hid a smile.

The bell sounded, and he felt the earth shift under his feet as Loke appeared at his side. Thhe spirit formed a shield around them at once, humming softly. "Bet you regret staying up now, eh?"

"Oh, shush," Myst snorted, summoning Gemini when the shield fell. "My form, bring out Capricorn!"

Hopefully, using Gemini would also provide a bit of cover from Jura's attacks. If they managed to confuse him as to who was who, he had the chance of attacking Gemini. Even if he attacked Mystogan, the spirit should be able to use the opening.

Worst case, the strategy would fail horribly and he would lose. Best case, he would win. Likely case, they would end up in a draw. Jura could protect himself quite well, and Loke would be able to warn him about any incoming attacks.

He just prayed his magic would hold out for all thirty minutes.

For the most part, his prediction came true. Up until the twenty-five minute mark, Capricorn, Gemini, and Loke all proved an even match against Jura, and both mages had a few bruises from various attacks. Then Jura targeted both Gemini and Capricorn at once, and Mystogan nearly blacked out from the sudden drain of magic energy. Loke caught him, in turn leaving them open to attack.

He cloed Loke's gate as exhaustion came in a wave once more, and stone slammed into him. He fell against the wall of the arena, struggling to breathe and see. His ears were ringing, so it took him several moments to hear Natsu.

"Come on, Myst! I know you can do it! Just hold out two more minutes, that's all you need!"

His vision came back for the most part; black spots still danced in his vision as he stood, using the wall for the most part. Jura remained several feet away, arms folded. He tilted his head. "You know now you can't win, Mystogan. The only good option for you is a draw."

Myst huffed out a few breaths, still feeling lightheaded. He tugged at his sleeve until the torn fabric fell away, revealing his guild mark. He gave a weary smile. "My friends are counting on me. That's all I need."

He stood tall as seven points of light flashed in the sky. Gemini had set it up while Jura was busy with Capricorn. He positioned his hands as Jellal had taught him and called on the last of his power.

_"Be judged by the seven stars! GRAND CHARIOT!"_

He managed to stay standing long enough to be declared winner, then finally let himself fall under the blanket of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jellal totally taught mystogan how to do grand chariot and NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE


	22. Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Magic Games: Day Two

He woke to a very angry Laxus pacing in the medical bay. When the slayer noticed he was awake, he turned on his heel and face him. "What the hell were you thinking, Myst? You could have died using that much magic power!"

Mystogan blinked in confusion, slowly sitting up. His body was screaming in pain; sore, but not injured. "You've seen me bring out multiple spirits-"

"I'm not fucking talking about that, idiot!"

Myst's brows furrowed. "Laxus, I passed out after Jura hit me to the wall."

The blond fell silent, staring at him. Only then did Myst realize a few others were there - Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Makarov. He looked between them all, confused. "What? What happened?"

"You used Grand Chariot," Natsu said softly, frowning. "You force-closed Loke's gate, Jura slammed you against the wall of the arena, and then you used Grand Chariot." The dragon slayer grabbed a remote; a lacrima screen turned on, and with a few taps, it was about halfway through his fight. Myst watched in shock as he got up in the recording, bared his guild mark to Jura, and did exactly as Natsu said he did - cast Grand Chariot.

Softly, Makarov asked, "Did Jellal teach you how to use it?"

"I... Yes, but... I've never used it outside of practice... Is Jura okay...?"

"They have a healer that patched him up. What's more important is the gap in your memory." Makarov moved closer, resting his hand on Mystogan's. "You're absolutely sure you don't remember casting Grand Chariot?"

"I'm positive."

Gajeel tilted his head. "What about the guy from the council that was with us on Tenrou? Doranbolt? Ain't he a memory mage?"

"It's worth a shot... Gray, Natsu, go find him." The two mages left with a quick acknowledgment, and Mystogan frowned, looking down. It was then he felt Loke's key almost burning at his side. He gently rested a hand over it, and the furious Spirit appeared a heartbeat later.

"What were you _thinking?!_ I told you never to go past your limits because you could _die,_ Myst! You were strained enough keeping us out, but then you went and pulled that fucking st-"

"I don't remember casting Grand Chariot."

The ginger paused in his rant, and Myst noted with some amusement his ears twitched in confusion. "You don't?"

"No. I thought I'd passed out after Jura had hit me and lost the match."

Loke eyed him for a moment, then sighed, pulling off his glasses and dragging a hand down his face. "Myst... For god's sake, you scared the shit out of me, and now this..."

The bluenette looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. It was then that Natsu and Gray returned with Mest; the noirette moved over to his bed and knelt. "I've been told you have no memory of casting Grand Chariot. Is this correct?"

Mystogan nodded slightly, and Mest rested a hand on his forehead. He had the distinct feeling of something poking his mind before the noirette pulled back and stood. "He's right. There's no memory anywhere of him casting it. His recollection of events is exactly how his memories display them."

"How could that be?" Makarov murmured, tugging at his beard. "We all saw him get back up and cast it. How could he not remember?"

The conversation continued around him, and Mystogan felt his heart drop when he considered something.

Jellal was alive, at least they all hoped so. Acnologia had kept him alive for some reason, probably because of his Heavenly Body magic. And for a spell so specific to Jellal to be used...

Softly, he said, "Do you think it could have been Jellal?"

Everyone fell silent and turned to him. Hesitantly, he elaborated. "We know he can use thought projection magic, so it's safe to say he could have expanded that and created an illusion where I was able to get back up and cast Grand Chariot. Seigrain was able to interact with things around him in a physical way, which could be how it looked like I used the wall to get back up."

He caught the glance between Natsu and Mest, but he was fairly confident no one else did.

"It is... possible," Mest murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "But if it was him, why not just come out of hiding? And how did he know you needed help?"

"I don't know. All I know is Grand Chariot is a skill reserved for Stellar magic, like mine or Jellal's. There's a handful of people in the world that could have used it, but none of them would have the reason to do it to help Fairy Tail as Jellal would."

Natsu promptly drags Mest out of the room.

"Well, that confirms it," the noirette mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's rare, but possible for a powerful mage to do so, they would have to be nearby."

"Let me find him."

Mest shook his head. "Natsu, it's too dangerous. Acnologia will be near him until we release Cobra. For now, all we can do is keep going like nothing happened. No one will learn someone technically cheated to win against Jura for your team, and Acnologia won't know we know it was Jellal."

A slight shudder went through Natsu, though he was already considering something, subconsciously tracing a finger along Zeref's locket. Larcade had said he could find the blond if he needed to with it...

If he couldn't spend time looking, someone else could.

-

The second day came far too soon. With Gray and Myst on orders to rest, Natsu distracted, and Wendy flitting back and forth between the stands and the medical bay to check on the Celestial Wizard, it would appear it was Gajeel's turn to take the main event.

To his displeasure, Laxus volunteered for Team B not long after. One of the dragon slayers from Sabertooth joined the mix, eyeing Gajeel and occasionally appearing to sniff the air.

Something was way too familiar about him, and that made Gajeel wary.

For the most part as the other guild's volunteers entered the arena, he and Laxus stayed away from each other. He could tell the blond was trying to prove he wouldn't go easy on anyone, but still. Doing this seemed a bit extreme, honestly.

His stomach lurched when they announced the event: Chariot. The name alone made it very clear he would be placing near the end on this one. Laxus' face didn't change much, though a quick grimace flashed. The Sabertooth kid paled a tiny bit; Gajeel noticed him looking back at the Sabertooth portion of the stands. The other dragon slayer, the blond one, gave him a smile and a nod.

Mates, eh? This would be interesting.

Thankfully, when the event first started, the train-like wagon of wheels and wood wasn't moving, but that didn't give him much time to get far at all. It lurched as he took his first step, and the wave of nausea hit him instantly.

_Don't let Salamander laugh at you. Get a decent place._

_Fairy Tail is counting on you._

The noirette took a shaky breath, but started to move, slowly. It was more than could be said for Rogue; the poor slayer was on his knees and struggling to stand. Laxus had put on his headphones before the round started, now looking at Gajeel with a level gaze. With the sound to distract him, the blond could overcome the motion sickness with a small effort.

He had no clue what came over him, but he snarled and Laxus simply smiled. He was very aware they were far behind everyone else now, but he had more things to worry about, like the _fist of lightning coming right at his fucking face._

He dodged and lost his balance, nearly falling off the chariot completely. He sunk an iron-clad elbow into the wood; falling off would result in being disqualified, a big fat zero for their team. The lapse in concentration made his nausea swell, and as Laxus walked closer, he was helpless.

The blond made a move to push him off, but paused. His face twisted, and his scent did something odd. Something that instantly made Gajeel realize neither of them would be able to keep their promise.

They physically could not fight as mates. Metalicana had mentioned it offhandedly at some point; thinking of his father made him think of the fight on Tenrou, and the thought and realization made him sad. Metalicana and Acnologia had fought, which meant they'd both agreed they were no longer mates. It was obvious, but still a shitty thing to think about.

The roar of the wheel near his head was suddenly drowned out by music. For such a tough guy, Laxus' taste in music was surprising. Never much hardcore rock or stuff with vocals in it, unless it was gentle. His nausea eased, and he looked up at the blond. Laxus simply gave him a small, strained smile before he turned into lightning and zoomed off ahead.

Beside him, Rogue had gotten to his feet, bouncing around between various shadows to make slow progress forwards. With the shifting angles and sunlight, some of the spots he could get to were only there for a brief moment; he had to admire how quickly the kid was planning out his path.

With a grin, he drove an iron spear into the wood and launched forwards.

-

The reserve member from Cerberus ended up winning. Laxus had been a close second; he turned to watch the rest of the racers struggle for third. To his disgust, the Raven Tail member ended up third, and Rogue popped out of a shadow moments before Gajeel's feet touched the ground. Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus brought up the rear.

It was around this time Gajeel let himself be sick, ducking out of the camera's view. Laxus made a move to go after him, but someone grabbed his arm.

Raven Tail.

"I don't like the way you pulled that stunt," the man hissed, eyes narrowing. "It's exactly like we thought. You're all working together, arent'cha?"

"He was at a disadvantage from the start. I was just getting him on a level playing field." Laxus jerked his arm from the man's grasp and went after his mate.

He found Gajeel leaned against a wall, hands on his knees and his hair a mess, covering his face. For the most part, he seemed like he was alright. Laxus' headphones hung around his neck; he could faintly hear the music playing from them.

"Why'd you do it?"

Laxus tilted his head as he approached, gently resting his jacket on Gajeel's shoulders. "Why wouldn't I?"

"We agreed we wouldn't hold back. I know we can't fight because we're mates, but that doesn't mean you had to give me these." Gajeel tugged at the headphones slightly. Laxus gave a small smile; he was grumbling like a kid. Then he felt his mate's scent shift, from annoyance to nervousness. "It's not because you thought I was weak, was it?"

Laxus recoiled. Gajeel had finally lifted his head; he sounded so small, then. "Because... If that's true, then- Then you'd probably be better off with a different mate... I'm just dead we-"

He flinched violently as Laxus' hands slammed into the brick next to his head, caging him in. There was a rage in the blond's eyes he had only seen when his father was mentioned.

_"Don't you dare ever say that."_

Gajeel blinked at him, and Laxus got closer, their noses brushing. "I mean it, Gajeel. You're not weak. You're not dead weight. I did it because you are my mate and I don't quite appreciate the other guilds mocking you for something you can't help. Rogue and I had another way to get around, you didn't. It wasn't fair from the start, so I was making it fair."

He hardly dared to breathe as Laxus stared at him; something in his eyes told Gajeel not to look away. Never to look away.

The scent hit his nose soon after, and he just about melted. If he'd thought Laxus was letting out a protective scent before after seeing Ivan again, it was like comparing a house cat to a fucking lion.

No, like comparing a lizard to a dragon.

Despite his aggressive look and scent, Laxus' lips were gentle on his own. One hand moved from the wall - where there would probably be a dent - to Gajeel's hair, gently brushing it from his face. He pulled back with a noise of annoyance when his fingers got caught in knots. "You never take care of this like I tell you to."

"Because I want you to do it," Gajeel replied, breathless. Laxus looked at him with surprise, then laughed softly.

"Come on. I've got faith in the others to get through their rounds."

-

Sting was fidgeting nervously, enough that Rufus eventually called him out on it. He gave a small laugh, brushing it off as hoping he would fight in that day's battles. In truth, he was waiting for Rogue to return.

A soft touch to his shoulder made him jump; he spun to see Rogue giving him a small, teasing smile. "You'd think after all this time, you'd be able to smell my shadow, at least."

"Oh, shush it," the blond mumbled, smacking his mate's shoulder. Rogue leaned on the ledge next to him, humming softly as Raven Tail and Lamia Scale's competitors were announced. "I wasn't the best person for that."

Sting shook his head. "No, actually, you were perfect for it. Orga's too bulky to have been fast enough. Yukino's too small, not even her spirits would have helped. Rufus wasn't allowed to compete after yesterday, and you know I would have done a lot worse. It's only because you're able to hop through shadows that we had a chance."

"I still don't like that I got fourth," Rogue muttered, eyeing Fairy Tail's area of the stands. Neither Laxus nor Gajeel had returned. "Do you think they cheated?"

"They're mates. It was a bad idea from the beginning to let them go in the same round, though it looked like they didn't quite know about the no-fighting thing, which was interesting. Still, Dreyar could've left him to struggle on his own if they wanted to keep up with the give-it-your-all thing."

He glanced at Rogue when the noirette fell silent. "What is it?"

"They went off on their own after the race ended. I didn't pick up most of it, but I could fucking smell Laxus from a mile away."

"Eh? Protective?"

"Very. It's likely Gajeel was putting himself down, like most omegas do in a situation like that, where they're fully dependant on their alpha. They feel worthless, weak, a burden. Gajeel felt exactly like that."

Sting tilted his head. "Still wanna fight him?"

"In a fair fight, yes. On solid ground, preferrably."

Sting let out a laugh. "Yeah, I agree with you on that one. Anything moving would suck for all of us."

"What about Natsu?"

Sting stilled, mulling over the words. "...what about him?"

"Do you still wish to fight him, as well?"

The blond's gaze returned to the Fairy Tail stands. The pink-haired dragon slayer was still there, watching the current fight with arms crossed. He recoiled slightly when Natsu turned and looked right back at him.

"...Yeah. I still wanna fight him."

-

Turns out, the locket got warmer when he actively tried searching for Larcade, and he found the blond not long after in the city square. It was late at night, so no one was around, but Natsu gave a few cautious sniffs just to be sure. When he was satisfied, he moved over to Larcade; after a moment, he sat next to him on the ledge of the fountain. The other had been looking at the stars and moon; he did not turn away as he spoke. "You know of the Eclipse Gate?"

"Yeah. Z- he told me we were sent through it to have a chance against Acnologia."

Larcade smiled sadly. "He was heartbroken that day, you know. He'd kept a time bubble going while he constructed it; when you entered, you were just a baby. It was about a week for them, if that, but it was seven years for you. He only got the smallest of looks at you as you went through the gate."

Natsu looked down at the locket, tracing a thumb over the design engraved on it. "...Larcade?"

"Yes?"

"You called him father. Are you his...?"

"Biological son? No." Larcade finally shifted, looking at Natsu. "I am what you would know as an Etherious. One of his creations. Most of the demons were to kill him, some were to harm others when he lost his sanity once or twice. I was the only exception. He had Alvarez, he had the Spriggan, but he wanted someone else. Someone he'd never have to fear hurting. So he created me.

"It was a rocky childhood, I'll admit. He got busy when he least expected it and left me with some of the Spriggan to raise me. But... The times he was there made up for that." Larcade shifted his robes a bit, revealing a locket similar to Natsu's. "He surprised me once, on the day of my 'birth,' I suppose one may call it. I thought he had forgotten, and after we both got a scare from earlier, well... I wasn't very happy. But he never forgot, after all."

Natsu remained silent for a while. It was true Larcade seemed more human than demon; then again, so did he. They were similar in that way.

"Was he kind?"

"When his people weren't being threatened. If someone tried to attack, well..." Larcade's smile fell. "Those were the only times I was scared of him, when I saw him with enough hate for another living being that his curse would never activate. He... has done many things in his lifetime, Natsu. I just want you to remember that."

"...I know."

"Now. I trust there was a reason you sought me out?"

Natsu cleared his throat; his request suddenly sounded a lot more selfish, now. "I... Look, back on Tenrou, a friend of ours was taken by Acnologia-"

"Jellal Fernandez, yes. Father had spent some time here looking for them."

"Well... We have reason to believe he's around the city somewhere. Yesterday, during Mystogan and Jura's fight... It was Jellal that cast Grand Chariot, not Myst. He was completely unconscious at that point."

"You want me to look for him?"

"If... uh... If you wouldn't mind."

Larcade's soft smile returned, and he shook his head. "It runs in the family, it seems."

"Eh?"

"You both have the same reluctance to ask even the simplest task from someone. It's amusing, honestly."

"Oh, shut it!"

Larcade's laugh was odd. It sounded like he hadn't laughed in a very long time. Like he didn't quite know how. "I'll see what I can find, don't worry." He stood, returning his gaze to the stars. "...Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"The Eclipse Gate. I didn't mention it for no reason."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Larcade shook his head and said nothing, disappearing into the night, and Natsu had a distinct feeling something would happen very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda lied when i said very little abo stuff, sorry  
> can someone help me stop screaming any time i see a picture of larcade thanks


	23. Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Magic Games: Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that last chapter was kinda all over with perspectives! I had to set a lot up for this arc of the story, and i've been emotional over larcade for a while SO he got extra chapter time.  
> WARNING: this chapter contains the fight between Laxus and Alexei. Gajeel has some panicky moments remembering Ivan assaulting him. It's not descriptive, but there's more stuff later on between him and Laxus!

Natsu volunteered that day for the event, mostly because he needed to fight someone to get his head a bit clearer. His stomach sank when Erza volunteered from Team B, but it couldn't be helped.

To his faint annoyance, Sting from Sabertooth entered as well. It was odd - Rogue had something against Gajeel, the blond had something against him. He couldn't tell what. Maybe just a will to beat them, prove they were stronger.

Whatever.

A giant castle-like structure formed above them. The event, known as Pandemonium, was essentially a test of strength for the contestants. One-hundred monsters were inside, with different classes of difficulty. A competitor could choose how many monsters they wanted to fight during their turn. The number counted as points, so whoever ended up with the most at the end would be the winner, and so on. If someone was knocked out or defeated by a monster, they would keep the points they had earned until that point, but they wouldn't get any more. They would rotate through the order until all one-hundred were defeated.

"I have to warn you, though," the pumpkin-mascot hummed, wiggling a finger. "The S-Class monster is special. Because it's the hardest, if it's left until the very end, it will grow in strength three times."

"So whoever goes last has a disadvantage," Sting murmured. Natsu glanced at him. The blond's head was tilted, looking up at the castle. "We'll all be somewhat tired, and the order the monsters come in is at random. It's actually more likely the S-Class will be at the very end; it's a one-in-one-hundred chance it'll be one of the monsters we face in a normal round. What if we can't get through it?"

"We send all of you in at once and whoever lands the final blow wins."

Natsu recoiled slightly. "Eh? But that means one of us can just hang back while the others attack and swoop in with a powerful hit right at the last second."

The mascot shrugged. "Them's the rules, kid." He held up a cup of sticks. "Now! Time to decide your order!"

His heart sank again when he saw he was first.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail's Team A is first up! How many do you want to challenge?"

Natsu paused, looking over his shoulder at the guild. Mavis was there, sitting on the edge of the viewing area. She gave him a smile and nodded, and despite himself, he took a breath.

In only two days, they had clawed tooth and nail to second place. Sabertooth was still ahead of them, but if he could do this, take the lead...

He thought back to Mystogan and Jellal's interference, a way to show he was alive and wanted - maybe needed - them to win. Myst himself was standing beside Mavis, arms crossed, and face uncovered for once. His expression was neutral, but he, as well, nodded.

"One-hundred."

The crowd gave a small gasp of shock, and he could hear Erza coming over to smack him.

"E-eh-?! But... They're not all meant to be taken on by-"

"I challenge all one-hundred," Natsu repeated, louder. "And if you have a problem with that, you can deal with it. You said we can choose any number we want to face. If I fail, it's more points for everyone else, right?"

The mascot squinted at him, then reluctantly nodded. "All one-hundred it is."

-

"He's fucking crazy," Gajeel whispered, watching Natsu walk into the castle with wide eyes. "Maybe Erza could do it, but him? He doesn't stand a chance."

Laxus, beside him, remained silent, eyes narrowed. On screen, Natsu came to a stop in the center of the area, and the first of the monsters were on him in moments. A blaze of fire ensued; even out in the stands, they could feel it now and again. For the most part, the dragon slayer was doing alright. He was able to take on the fire-type monsters with ease, simply eating their attacks to keep his own power up. The water and electric-types kept him on his toes, and Gajeel noticed with some surprise he kept some of the fire monsters alive to supply him with food.

"He's crazy."

"You said that earlier," Laxus murmured. "It's smart, though. Keeping at least one monster alive that can fuel him is the way to do it. Plus, if he does it right, that may end up the last monster, not the S-Class. Then he won't have to worry so much."

"I can't believe you're complimenting him."

"Oh, trust me, I think it was stupid to challenge all of them. But Natsu knows what he's doing. He ain't going into this blind."

Gajeel eyed the blond in the arena, Rogue's mate. He was doing a good job at keeping his expression neutral, though he did have a twitch of annoyance now and again. He could understand why - he probably thought he'd be able to fight Natsu in this round, not sit and watch him fight monsters.

"He's at sixty-seven already," Mavis hummed from beside them. "His strategy of keeping the fire elementals alive is suiting him well."

Gajeel squinted as a small object flew across the screen. "The hell is that?"

"It can't be one of the monsters, right?" Laxus tilted his head. "It's tiny and defenseless."

Gajeel stilled, standing straight very slowly. "...unless..."

Laxus looked at him with slight worry. "Unless what?"

"Pumpkinhead said the S-Class monster would multiply in strength if it was the last thing alive. What better way for it to hide and be the last thing but to be a tiny creature like that?"

Laxus returned his gaze to the screen. "Christ, you're right. It's not even trying to attack him. It's just getting out of his way."

Gajeel bit the inside of his cheek. He just really hoped Natsu knew what he was doing.

-

He'd lost track of how many monsters he had fought at this point. He'd just slayed the last of the fire elementals, panting heavily. He'd used more energy than they could replenish, but based on the fact this wasn't done...

Shit. He'd left it for last, hadn't he?"

"I warned you!" The mascot's voice came in over the announcements. "If it's the last monster left alive, the S-Class monster will triple its strength! You have no chance now!"

Natsu grinned to himself. Didn't he realize he'd already defeated ninety-nine? Even if someone killed the beast, he would still win.

The thing took him from behind, swatting him into the wall like he was a fly. He gave a grunt, climbing back to his feet; the thing was at least double the size of any of the other monsters. It snarled at him, and he snarled back, then grinned. He had enough energy to take it.

He got close with a series of low-energy attacks; iron fist, fire dragon's roar, so on. Eventually, he ended up on top of it, in the air, and he had a split second before it found him.

Back during Nirvana, Jellal had been able to give him a flame that activated his dragon force. While in that mode, he had been able to use a skill Igneel had once taught him; it consumed energy like mad, and it was only with dragon force he'd even remotely considered it. But this thing wasn't going down anytime soon, so...

_"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"_

The monster went down just as Zero had, and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath as the exhaustion hit him. He would be recovered soon enough, nothing as bad as when Mystogan had used all of his energy to get them to the Celestial Spirit World, but for now, he just wanted to sleep.

He was transported to the ground while it was announced he had defeated all one-hundred. Despite feeling like he would pass out any second, he stood on shaking legs, stared Sting right in the eye, and released a roar of fire into the air.

When he looked back at him, Sting was smiling. He bowed his head ever so slightly - a way of saying job well done.

He didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

-

The battles continued on as scheduled after the remaining mages battled it out for rankings with the MPF. Sting had gotten third, but all of Fairy Tail had been shocked when Erza requipped to show the markings of Fairy Glitter on her arm.

Mavis had just smiled and shrugged.

Safe to say, Erza had broken the MPF. The fights weren't extremely eventful, though Wendy's match ended up in a draw. It looked like she had gotten a new friend out of it, though.

Then the final battle of the day was announced.

"Laxus Dreyar against Alexei!"

Gajeel's gaze darted to the blond in alarm; Laxus gave him a few soothing waves of his scent before going down to the arena. He couldn't help but fidget; he glanced over at Raven Tail and found Ian staring right back at him. He quickly returned his gaze to his mate.

Right from the start, he could tell something was wrong. His eyes were telling him Laxus was being badly beaten and punched and he needed to help his alpha, but-

But.

His scent wasn't alarmed. He couldn't smell any blood from the wounds Alexei had given him. In fact, Laxus smelled calm. Like... Like he wasn't getting his ass kicked, basically.

"Gramps."

Makarov turned to him; he kept his gaze on the center of the arena, where Laxus' scent was coming from. "They're not fighting."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Laxus hasn't moved since the start of the match. I can't smell the blood. And-" He inhaled, pressing his eyes closed. "Ivan is down there. All of them are."

"What?! We need to stop th-!"

The sound of shattering glass filled their ears.

Laxus was standing over Ivan, panting softly. The various members of Raven Tail were scattered around him; it was quickly realized Ivan had not only competed in secret - but had attempted to throw the match by getting his guild into the arena to fight.

All Gajeel could focus on was Laxus. He vaulted over the edge and sprinted; the blond was ready, and he crashed into his arms, hugging him like his life depended on it. Laxus gave a small laugh. "Come on, don't tell me you had that little faith in me."

"I could smell it. All of it. When I smelled him, I- I was just-"

Laxus brushed a hand through his hair (now back to good condition) to quiet him. "He's being arrested. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Despite his words, Gajeel could still feel the hands on his hips and the blood between his legs.

They returned to the inn as a group, with Laxus keeping a protective arm around his shoulders. To his confusion, a note had arrived for Natsu; the pinkette read it, burned the paper, and quickly rushed off despite his still-injured condition. He and Laxus shared a glance, but neither of them commented on it, just heading to their room.

"What a day," Laxus mumbled, flopping on their bed with a sigh. "What a damn day."

"No shit," Gajeel murmured, sitting beside him and running a hand through his hair. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Laxus opened his eyes, tilting his head to meet Gajeel's gaze. His own was soft. "Are you okay?"

He looked away, quiet. Laxus sat up and shifted, pulling him close and brushing a hand through his hair for a while. They stayed like that, Laxus letting his scent calm the noirette until he finally found the courage to talk.

"I... I keep trying to forget it. What he did. But... It's hard. Your lightning still scares me, sometimes, too. Because of what he made me see. He made me terrified of you that day... But I know I'm safe with you. But... The thought keeps coming back. Does that make sense?"

Laxus nodded a bit, and he continued. "You... Weren't the first person to know I was an omega. Sure, there was Metalicana and stuff, but... I got into a rough patch before Phantom Lord. Some guy took me in, and I was young enough that his request of repaying him with sex didn't seem weird. It hurt. Every time he did it. He fed me and kept me healthy and gave me a place to stay, but it was almost every night. Then he said I was behind on some of the payments, so he invited his friends over every few days." Gajeel took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "They all mocked me for having both parts, and... there were a lot of nights I was scared they'd gotten me pregnant. So I left one night, joined Phantom Lord. I vowed never to let anyone have that much control over me.

"He found me again about two years later. Had another kid with him. I... I hurt him pretty bad and took the kid." Laxus paused as tears started slipping down his cheeks. "It was too dangerous to keep him with Phantom Lord, so I left him with a friend. I haven't smelled him or seen him, not until we got here."

"He's on another team?"

"It was Rogue," Gajeel whispered, gripping the sheets below him. "He went by Ryos at the time, but it was him. He... He looked so scared. I didn't know if the guy had done anything to him yet, he didn't talk. But- Fucking hell, it was _him,_ Laxus."

"And you saved him from that life," Laxus said gently, tilting Gajeel's chin so the noirette would look at him. "You let him choose his own path. He might've been terrified of you, but you saved him from going through the hell that you did. If he remembers it or not, it doesn't matter. You saved him, and now he's got a mate, he's strong, and he's got his whole life ahead of him. All because of you."

Gajeel pressed his face into Laxus' chest. He was shaking, he could feel it. "I just... I don't want- I don't want another bad alpha... I know you'd never, but after what Ivan showed me that day and-"

"Gajeel." Laxus brushed a hand through his hair again. His voice was soft and gentle. "I will never do something like that to you. I would've hunted down the bastard if I didn't know you'd already gotten revenge. Whatever Ivan showed you that day, it wasn't real. I still hate that I attacked you like that, and you thought you just had to take it to prove yourself to the guild. If I could go back and change that, I would. I was scared, too. I always felt like you might if I get like that around anyone, not just you. It's tough, and it might not ever go away, but... We have to trust each other, okay?"

Small sobs started leaving Gajeel, but he nodded, so Laxus just held him as the sun set and the third day ended.

-

Natsu nearly slammed into him turning the corner, and then he nearly started crying when the scent hit him.

"Are you alright?" The noirette placed a gentle hand on his cheek, but Natsu smacked it aside and hugged him tightly.

Zeref gave a weak chuckle, returning the embrace. "You still have no fear of my curse, do you?"

"Fuck that. I missed you, asshole."

"It's only been a few weeks," Zeref teased, pulling back. "It's been seven years for me."

"You look exactly the same."

"No shit, I don't age anymore."

Natsu gave a small snort, then frowned. "Why are you here? Larcade said you were going to wait until after the games."

Zeref's smile fell. "Yes, well... something's come up."

"Eh...?"

"Larcade did some searching, as you asked." Zeref led him to a small park nearby; they sat side-by-side on a bench. "He found traces of Jellal's magic, enough to know he was, in fact, here yesterday to perform that little stunt with Mystogan. He also found traces of Acnologia's magic."

A shiver went down Natsu's spine. "He's here?"

"As a human. I'm still not sure what his motivations are."

Natsu looked down, then sighed softly. "Mest, the council guy that was with us on Tenrou, said Acnologia had reached out to them."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He said he would give them Jellal if they released Cobra, another dragon slayer we ran into during Nirvana. We don't know why he wants Cobra, or what he did with Jellal, or why he kept him alive."

Zeref narrowed his eyes slightly. "Acnologia is... a mystery to all of us. I do know he was always close with those wielding stellar magic; Jellal would be no exception. The fact he's in human form, though, is a hint as to what may come. Has the council agreed to it?"

"Yeah. They're gonna meet him after the Games. I agreed to be there, in case things go wrong."

"You know it's dangerous."

"Yes. But... We may have had a rough past, but Jellal is still family. He's a part of Fairy Tail, even if he's not officially a guild member. He didn't have to risk his life to help Metalicana on Tenrou or help any of us. Besides, if Cobra pulls anything, I know how to take care of him."

Zeref raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Larcade. What did you find?"

Natsu shifted a bit; the blond was standing a few feet behind them. He didn't look pleased. "As you predicted. The Eclipse Gate is in the castle, fully constructed and ready to be opened."

Zeref stood, sighing and holding a hand to his forehead. "When will people understand that I destroyed these things for a reason? First the R-System, now this."

"Wait," Natsu said softly, "why would they need it?"

Larcade cleared his throat slightly. "Our suspicion is that they plan to use it in order to gain an advantage over Alvarez. The magic guilds that make up the army have been targeted already; patrols have been wiped out, innocent people threatened. We've been forced to keep everyone in the main city to avoid any more death."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"Because they see Alvarez as a threat," Zeref murmured. "We attempted to attack once, but they had defensive measures that would cause too much grief for both sides, so I called it off. Ever since then, various attacks have been attempted to weaken the Empire. It's only recently that they've actually started to work."

"Are you here to negotiate with the king?"

"The king doesn't control this, Natsu. I would be surprised if he knew anything about it at all." Zeref turned to him, arms crossed. "The council was assigned to protect Ishgar. Even if we haven't attacked in over ten years, they still see us as a threat. One to be wiped out as soon as possible."

"So tell him! He can put an end to it!"

"It's too risky. If he knew who I was, it's possible they would launch a full-scale attack just knowing I stepped foot in Ishgar, let alone one of the Spriggan Twelve."

"So... What do we do...?"

"We deal with Acnologia," Larcade explained. "He's the highest threat, at the moment. The Eclipse Gate still needs the twelve Zodiac keys in order to be opened, so as long as you are able to protect your friend, Mystogan, we have time. It can be dealt with later."

Mystogan. He was still injured. Anyone could take him.

"But he only has ten."

"The holder of the other two is a former member of Sabertooth, Yukino. We have reason to believe she's already working with them."

Natsu let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "Jeez... One thing after another..."

Zeref gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "For now, we will stay hidden. Until your deal with Acnologia goes through, we can't risk Jellal's life. We can take care of him once Jellal is safe, however. After that, we can figure out the Eclipse."

"So we wait until the end of the Games."

"Yes. It's our only option."

Natsu hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. "Will I see you again?"

Zeref's gaze softened. "It depends on if it's safe for me to approach you. It's already risky being outside like this." He brushed a hand through Natsu's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "But I promise I'll be near if you need me."

"...Thank you..."

"And Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Good job today." Zeref smiled at him. "Everyone's rooting for you."

Natsu gave a sheepish grin. "So you saw it, huh?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Something about that made Natsu's chest feel warm with happiness. Even after Zeref and Larcade left, and he was back in his room at the inn, he was still smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help it okay NATSU WAS SAD  
> also sorry for how short the fight between Laxus/RT was, there wasn't much doing it from Gajeel's perspective oops  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	24. Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates, i've been doing a lot of stuff after school recently that didn't leave me much time to write!!

Mystogan volunteers for the day's event from Team A; Mira volunteers for Team B. Natsu's distracted enough by what he learned the night before that he hardly registers the naval battle; it's only when the first person falls to the ground that he zones back in.

To his amusement, Myst is now the only male in the water sphere. The Quatro Cerberus (now Quatro Puppy) member had been kicked out by Jenny only moments after the round started. Everyone else was starting to fight; Myst, thankfully, was staying out of the way, though he did make a few shoves here and there and ended up getting the Mermaid Heel member out.

"I'm surprised he's alright with this." Natsu glanced at Laxus; the blond was observing the match with a curious look in his eyes. "You know how hard it is for him to be okay with leaving his arms uncovered? I think being around Loke's done him good."

Natsu tilted his head, looking back at the arena. It was true, Mystogan tended to wear clothing that covered as much of his body as possible. After their trip to Edolas, it wasn't much of a surprise as to why, and the few times the bluenette had exposed his skin revealed countless scars. Some, he admitted, from his home world, and some from Fiore. The spirit was currently by Mystogan's side, fending off an attack from Lamia Scale while casually chatting with the wizard. It was amusing, honestly.

"I don't trust that Sabertooth chick."

Both of them turned to Gajeel; he was leaning on the balcony, eyes narrowed. "She ain't movin'. She's letting everyone else take each other out. She's new and we don't even know what her magic is."

"Myst would," Gray muttered. "Don't forget, he said he stayed up the first night researching all he could. If this Minerva lady is as popular as the crowd makes her seem, her magic would have been documented long before."

"Then let's hope he knows what he's doing."

Natsu got a growing sense of dread as, one by one, every other contestant fell out of the ring, until it was only Minerva and Mystogan. She said something that the cameras couldn't pick up, and then a flash of light appeared next to Mystogan and he _screamed._

It soon became clear Minerva had stolen his keys, so he was unable to defend himself against her attacks. The five-minute timer had been activated, and the Celestial wizard nearly fell out of the sphere several times.

But Minerva kept him in.

It got to the point that both he and Laxus were ready to vault over the balcony at a moment's notice; as the five minute timer blared, announcing the rule was no longer in effect, Minerva sent one last blow right by Mystogan's head, sending him out of the water and slamming to the ground. It was then that the two dragon slayers scrambled down to the arena; the crowd was in silent shock. No one was cheering for Minerva's victory. Even her guild mates seemed tense as the water bubble disappeared and Minerva stepped back onto the ground.

Laxus went right for the unconscious mage, while Natsu went after the noirette. "You bitch-! You were just tormenting him, weren't you?!"

Minerva gave him a bored look. "Any form of magic was acceptable, Dragneel. Be glad I let him stay in as long as I did." She turned, heading for the gate that led to her guild's area of the stands, tossing over her shoulder, "I've never heard screams quite like his. It's something I could get used to."

Mira set a hand over his shoulder before he could rush after her, and he growled lowly. The woman gave him a warning look, guiding him back over to Laxus and Mystogan. "Drop it. We need to help him."

Wendy was there, too, frowning in worry. "This is the second time he's been taken out of the Games in some way," she said softly. "With the final round tomorrow... I don't know that he'll be healthy enough to compete."

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek, noting the other guilds eyeing them. "Let's get him to the medical bay," he said quietly, glaring at them. "And someone find his keys."

He didn't trust that Minerva was able to take Mystogan's keys away from him the morning after Zeref had told him the Eclipse Gate needed the Twelve Zodiac keys to open, and Mystogan had the ten they needed.

Regardless, as Pantherlily flew down to them, the key ring in hand, they all remained silent as they left the arena.

-

It was half an hour later that Lahar approached them, looking conflicted. Laxus eyed him, then raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"...With Raven Tail's disqualification, the battle matchups are no longer even. As you're the only guild with two teams, the Games officials have asked that you combine your teams. You'll stay with Team A's score of thirty-nine."

The blond frowned. "Team B has fifty-four. Why not go in the middle?"

Lahar shrugged. "I'm just the messenger." He looked at Natsu and Gajeel. "You two will face Sting and Rogue for the tag-team battles. You're up in an hour."

Laxus twitched in annoyance as the noirette left; Gajeel moved to his side, close enough to calm him down. They still hadn't gotten a good idea as to what Sting and Rogue's powers were. Rogue would be an issue with his shadow-hopping, but Sting... They didn't know about him. And with Sabertooth's fifty-six points, they couldn't risk anything.

All worries about them vanished when he heard Mystogan stirring; everyone in the room fell quiet as the mage slowly opened his eyes. According to Porlyusica, he would still be in pain after Minerva's attacks, no matter how much healing Wendy did. Her magic was unavoidable like that. Sure enough, the bluenette's face twisted in pain as he tried to move, and Laxus moved to his side. "I really wish you'd stop having to wake up here."

Myst blinked up at him, looking very tiny and pale. "...what happened...?"

"Minerva used some sort of spell to keep hurting you, over and over, until the five minute mark was up. You... You got pretty beat up."

Mystogan grimaced, looking away. "...I'm sorry."

"Huh-? For what?"

"For not being able to stop her... I should be better than this, I'm just a dead weight if I keep getting hurt like this."

"Mystogan."

The two of them turned to Makarov; the guild master had entered not long after Lahar had left, having been sorting out the teams. "Never say that about yourself. It doesn't matter if you get injured every day, you are not a burden to anyone in this guild. I want you to remember that. All of you." He looked pointedly at everyone in the room, then sighed softly. "I decided on the joint team for tomorrow. Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray. The five of you will push us through to the end."

The three dragon slayers shared a glance. They had to win today during the battles. Everyone knew that. It would be their only chance at catching up to Sabertooth; the ten points would get them up to forty-nine, only seven points behind them.

When Gajeel and Natsu were called to the arena an hour later, Mavis appeared before the remaining three of their team, requesting softly that they come to the guild's inn to discuss the next day, and they shared an uneasy glance. The final day would be difficult. As the battle played on in the background, they listened to the Fairy Tactician, and slowly gained hope that, perhaps, they could push through.

-

They lost.

Pain was wracking Sting's body; not only from Natsu's constant beatings, but Jiemma's as well. The Twin Dragon's were now on their hands and knees before them; Sting knew Rogue could keep going for a while more, but he would collapse at any second.

Honestly? He was terrified. They had never lost this badly, this blatantly. And for Natsu to do it alone, with Gajeel keeping them from escaping the pit they had made in the arena...

A kick to his stomach sent Sting crashing into Rogue, and the two tumbled to the other wall of the inn with small grunts of pain. It was all they would allow themselves to give; any more and Jiemma wouldn't be merciful.

Not that he was being so right now, but, well.

"Pathetic," their guild master seethed, storming towards them. "You call yourselves Sabertooth's elite? You're supposed to be stronger than everyone else! So how did that little _Salamander_ beat you, _alone?!"_

One specific point of pain kept flaring; Natsu had burned his side pretty badly, but of course Jiemma wouldn't allow them to do much more than bandage the wounds. They had to become stronger.

Jiemma moved to grab Sting, but Rogue smacked his hand away, and his mate stood between their guild master and Sting. The blond murmured weak pleas, tugging at Rogue's shirt-

Jiemma released a blast of magic, and Rogue was gone.

He screamed.

By the time he was aware of himself again, Jiemma was slinking out of the guild's inn with a large wound on his side, and Minerva was knelt before him, humming.

"You did well, Sting. Don't worry. Your precious mate is safe; I shielded him from my father's magic at the last moment."

Sting stared at her, wide-eyed, before breathing out softly and pressing his forehead to the ground. "Thank you, M'lady... Thank you so much..."

"However."

Sting flinched, looking back up at her. Her gaze was as cold as her father's. "I won't let you see him again unless you win tomorrow."

He recoiled. "Minerva- That's not fair-"

"It's plenty fair, Sting." She rested her hand under his chin, lifting his head. "My father wasn't wrong in saying you were weak today. However, your bond with Rogue makes you stronger. When you fight for him, you're stronger than anyone. Use that and win tomorrow, and I'll let him go."

He remained there long after the rest of the guild went to sleep. Slowly, sluggishly, he made his way to the room he'd been sharing with Rogue, until a tiny tug at his pants made him look down.

His heart broke as he saw Frosch's eyes filled with tears. "Rogue will be okay, right...?"

He knelt, scooping the Exceed into his arms and holding him close. "Yes," Sting whispered, fighting back his own tears. "Yes, Frosch. I'm going to make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and there's not much actual fighting, yall know im shit at that and im really eager for the next chapter SO i wanted to get it all set up now  
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	25. Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five.

They wake just after dawn to review Mavis' plan.

Laxus is well and truly prepared - as much as possible, anyways - when the announcements come on. It gives a brief summary of the past four days, how many points each team has, and who will be fighting for each team.

The last part is mostly because of Fairy Tail joining their teams, but they all get a bit of a shock when Sabertooth is shown without Rogue.

He can instantly tell Gajeel is worried. Natsu hadn't been particularly harsh in the fight, just enough to keep them down to win the round. Sting had looked more beat up than the noirette, and the duo was far more powerful together than apart.

A soft voice spoke from behind them. "Rogue Cheeney was nearly killed yesterday by the Sabertooth guild master." The whole guild went silent, turning to Mavis. She was watching the screen; it had been paused on the Sabertooth lineup. Sting was looking away, but the pain on his face was clear. "I'm unsure of where he is now, but I know it has something to do with Minerva. I want you all to be wary of her, and of Sting. He won't be in his right mind with his mate gone."

He shared another glance with Gajeel. Minerva was the guild master's daughter; it was possible she wanted to win as much as her father, but would resort to all different tactics to make it happen.

_Like Myst._

They hadn't gotten any further word on his condition after Porlyusica had shooed them out to let him rest. It worried him, honestly - Mystogan had been putting himself in a lot of danger in the past few months. He was still the same damn reckless kid he nearly lost that day.

No, he wasn't. The Mystogan he knew now was happy.

And he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

-

The event had started over half an hour ago, but Sting stayed in his spot, half listening to the announcements. Cerberus would be out soon enough, with the way things were going. Pegasus would follow, then Lamia and Mermaid. He knew it would come down to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, no matter how hard everyone tried.

He was very aware the other three dragon slayers knew what happened to Rogue. How, he had no fucking clue, but he could smell it every time they came remotely close to him. He didn't bother to move, even if he was close to being spotted. Let them come.

He felt the cold creeping up his ankle and finally jerked up, whirling. To his surprise, though, there was no ice - _right, Gray was fighting Rufus right now and they were halfway across the city -_ and in fact, nothing there at all.

No, that wasn't right.

His shadow started to move and squirm, trailing higher on the wall until it resembled Rogue's shape. His breath hitched as a spot of white appeared at the head - it looked to be an eye of sorts.

"...Rogue...?"

_"Sting. I don't have much time. You're in danger."_

"Wh- Me? Listen to yourself, you're the one whose life is at risk if I don't win...!"

The shadow jumped off the wall, and Sting screeched; it wasn't Rogue. Not his Rogue. It smelled like him, it vaguely looked like him, but it wasn't. He seemed... Older. His hair was black and white, his robes were faded and torn in places, and an ugly scar marred his face right above his nose. He stepped forwards, and Sting moved back until he was pinned against the wall.

"...Who... Who are you...?"

'Rogue' gave him a sad smile. "I'm Rogue. But I'm not the Rogue of this time."

"Wh-"

"I don't have time to explain," Rogue said softly, covering Sting's mouth. "You die directly after losing this event to Fairy Tail. I can't tell you who does it, but I can protect you from that fate and get myself back to you in the process. It happens because I'm not able to protect you, but I won't let it happen a second time."

Sting felt like he couldn't breathe. So... This Rogue was from the future, a future where he died. But then why did he look so different? And how was he here?

"Just trust me," Rogue whispered. He removed his hand, and pressed a soft kiss to Sting's lips. He pulled away just enough to let Sting breathe, keeping his gaze locked as he waited for an answer.

"...I trust you, Rogue..."

-

Gajeel winced when he saw the shape everyone was in. It was dusk, and only he and Salamander were relatively unharmed. Gray was covered in bruises and small cuts from his fight against Rufus, Erza covered in cuts and leaning heavily on a stick after her fight with Kagura and Minerva, and Laxus was leaning on him after his fight with Jura.

They only had Sting, now. None of them had gotten a single sign of him throughout the whole day, which was worrying. He had caught the blond's scent once or twice, but it was faint enough that it was impossible to follow. As per Mavis' plan, they had gathered in the city center after ten minutes of searching. After sharing a glance with everyone, Natsu sent three short bursts of flame into the air to signal their position to Sting.

They didn't have to wait long. Pain bloomed in the back of Gajeel's skull as someone hit him from behind. Laxus shouted out his name, but he was on the ground, twisting to see where Sting was.

No one was there.

Erza went down next with a cry, clutching her injured leg. Then Gray, grunting in pain. Laxus and Natsu lit up the square at the same time, and it was then that they saw.

Sting's shape was flying through the shadows, popping out only to attack. But he looked different. His hair was streaked with black, and odd marks were all over his body. His eyes were no longer the bright blue they'd been the previous day, but the dark red he remembered all too well from that time so long ago.

Sting and Rogue had fused somehow.

He was back on his feet in an instant as Sting finally retreated from the shadows, just standing a few meters from them. A glance was shared between the three dragon slayers - perhaps Rogue had been released when Minerva was defeated? But from what she had mentioned happening with Miliana in her fight with Erza and Kagura, Rogue would be completely drained of power. This shouldn't be possible.

"Sting?" This was Natsu. His voice was wary and cautious, and he took a step closer. "What happened to you?"

"It's not a matter of what happened. What matters is what will happen."

Gajeel cringed. Sting's voice was a distorted mix between the blond's own and Rogue's. Rogue's sounded cold and harsh, but Sting's...

Sting's voice sounded like he was in pain.

"Whatever yer doin' to him, stop it," Gajeel snapped, stepping closer. Sting stepped back and launched an attack, sending Gajeel flying until he slammed into a building with a pained grunt. Laxus was by his side in an instant, helping him up as Sting shouted, "I'm keeping him alive! You have no idea what will happen if I don't protect him!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but Natsu beat him to it, soft. "Does something happen to Sting, Rogue?"

The blond recoiled, glaring at Natsu. Then, reluctantly, he nodded.

"We may have been enemies until now, but if it comes to the life of someone I know and can protect, nothing can get in my way." Natsu stepped closer and closer; Sting kept moving back. "You're hurting him like this. We can all hear it. Whatever happens, we'll protect him."

"You can't!" Sting lashed out, fist covered in shadows and white energy. Natsu dodged the hit, his own fist igniting in a blaze that Sting seemed to shy away from.

"Light," he whispered, then tugged Laxus' sleeve. "Help him. Shadows hate light. Don't give him a place to run to."

Laxus glanced at him in worry, then streaked off in a bolt of lightning, circling behind Sting as the blond tried to escape Natsu's fire. A shriek left him, and Sting collapsed, grabbing at his hair and wailing as the marks on his arms flashed white. Both Natsu and Laxus backed up, confusion lacing their expressions before a voice sounded from across the clearing.

"Honestly. You brats will kill yourselves at this rate."

The six of them froze as Acnologia approached, blue hair as wild as ever. He looked no different than before they had left for Tenrou, and if he hadn't lived through it himself, Gajeel might have second-guessed the Tenrou story.

Sting's head snapped up, and the markings returned to black as he snarled. _"You."_ He sprang to his feet, launching at the dragon slayer.

Acnologia, face still blank, tore a hole in his chest.

-

_Pain._

That was the only thing Sting could focus on as he lay on the ground, twitching and choking on his own blood as that man knelt at his side, frowning.

"I think I overdid it."

 _"You think so, you shit?!"_ There was Gajeel on his other side, tore off his jacket and bundled it up, pressing it against the gouge in Sting's chest. The blond's back arched as he gave a gurgling cry, trying to grip at something underneath him and only ended up scraping his fingertips raw.

He heard them shouting but couldn't quite register the words, and then Natsu replaced Gajeel on his right. He saw the fire a moment before burning agony made him scream and pass out.

Sting woke sporadically and briefly in the time that followed. He remembered little else than shooting through the city as a blur of lightning, along with two young girls doing their best to seal the wound that was still bleeding even after Natsu's attempts. He remembered Natsu panicking, searching the rooms nearby, and realized someone was missing.

When he wakes up next, Rogue is at his side, looking exhausted but unharmed. The noirette notices him instantly and shoots closer, breathing out shakily.

"You're awake... Thank god, you're awake..."

"...What happened...?" His voice was raspy. Probably from screaming. Rogue brushed a gentle hand through his hair. "I don't know the specifics... But you got injured pretty bad... The doctors were saying you had a low chance of surviving..."

Sting gave a grunt, then noticed with surprise that his chest was healed. Rogue helped him sit up carefully, and Sting glanced around.

"Why are we in Fairy Tail's...?"

"They were closer. And they have actual healers."

"Fair enough..." Sting lifted his head a bit as the door opened. Natsu entered, looking tired and frustrated. He blinked, then smiled weakly. "Good to see you up. You scared the shit out of all of us."

"What's going on...?"

Natsu moved closer, sitting in the chair next to Rogue. "Our guildmate, Mystogan, was kidnapped while everyone was focused on the final event. We've been searching all over for him, but we can't find him anywhere. There's... Something bad will happen if we don't find him. It's hard to explain."

"Have you tried the magic council?"

"Yes, and they have nothing. I suspect I know where he could be, but getting there will be very fucking di-"

All three of them stilled in terror as a roar sounded above them. One, then two, then four and six.

Natsu cursed, shooting out of his chair with wide eyes. Sting's stomach sank as he whispered what none of them dared think.

_"Dragons."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all over the place but that's my style and yall know it. Acnologia does have a point coming back right now I promise and no it's not because I wanna hurt someone with the week(end) I've had so far.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	26. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the final day of the Games, Fairy Tail's victory, and Acnologia's reappearance, the people of Fiore have a very different - and very big - problem.

Despite Rogue's protests, the two help Sting to the surface of the arena. Rogue zipped them up to one of the statues, and Sting is surprised to find Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy there. They look grim, and as Sting looks down on the city, he can see why.

Natsu's prediction was correct. Six dragons were storming the city; they could hear screams below them as people tried to flee the beasts. A seventh dragon was clutching the top spires of the castle, roaring now and again. A blinding light was coming from said castle, and Sting had a very, very bad feeling.

"The fucking idiots opened the Gate," he heard Natsu hiss, and everyone turned to him, frowning. "The hell are you talkin' about, Salamander?"

Natsu winced, looking away. "...Mystogan was taken because of the Eclipse Gate. It's- It's something Zeref made a long time ago, basically a gate between time. You can go to the past or present, just as long as there's someone else on the other side. It needs the power of the twelve Zodiac keys to be opened."

Sting shared a look with Rogue. They hadn't seen Yukino after Jiemma had banished her from the guild. But if Mystogan had ten keys, and Yukino two...

He cursed under his breath. "It can't be a coincidence that she joined Sabertooth and got into the team. Not when you guys just returned."

"We ain't got the time to figure it out," Laxus barked, turning to them. "We need to get the people to safety and get those dragons back through the gate to their own time. Sting, Rogue, you're both still injured. The guilds are down in the city center with the King. Get down there and tell them to evacuate people over the mountains as quickly as possible. Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, the four of us are going to hold back the dragons as long as possible."

"But there's not enough of us," Wendy said softly. "Four slayers against seven dragons. We don't stand a chance-"

"Give me a little credit."

They spun to face Acnologia, and Natsu inhaled sharply. At his side was Erik; the redhead's right eye was closed with a scar, but he looked pretty similar to their last meeting.

Rogue slid in front of Sting, and the bluenette gave an annoyed noise. "Calm down. The only reason I attacked him is that the one that caused all this was using him. I have no interest in killing him."

"You know who did this?" Natsu stepped closer, and Acnologia looked at him. "Yes, but we don't have time to talk about it now." He pointed to the city. "I have no idea what kind of magic these dragons possess, but Natsu, you're going to the fire one. See if he knows Igneel, try to sway him to our side. If we can turn them against the ringleader and the dragon he's using, Motherglare, we stand a chance at saving the most people. The rest of you spread out. Stay close if you can in case you need help."

"And what about you?"

Acnologia grinned. "Let's just say I ain't fighting on the ground."

He dove off the side of the statue, and the dragon slayers watched in shock as he transformed into his dragon form and barreled into the first dragon he came across.

"He still terrifies me," Gajeel mumbled, and Laxus snorted. "He ever stopped?" He turned to the rest of them again. "Sting, Rogue, get going now. Get the word across to the mages to leave the dragons to us. I have a feeling Acnologia will go for Motherglare, so that leaves five dragons for the rest of us. Natsu, you know where you're going."

"You bet I am." The fire slayer grinned, then followed in Acnologia's footsteps and dove off the statue, using his fire to propel him towards the flaming dragon. Rogue took hold of Sting and they disappeared into the shadows, and as Cobra and Wendy set off, Gajeel grinned to himself. "Let's kick some ass."

Laxus sent him a smile before taking his hand as they headed for the last two dragons.

-

Yukino and Hisui both slammed into him, and Mystogan gave a grunt of pain as they fell to the ground. The dragon above them kept sending blasts and smacking at them with her tail, giving them no chance to fight back.

"We need to close the Eclipse Gate," Myst hissed out, helping the two women to their feet. "He's trying to send more dragons through. If we get too many more, we'll be overwhelmed. We're only lucky we have the dragon slayers here to give us a fighting chance."

"I don't know that we can," Hisui protested, pointing to the control system. "Motherglare damaged it when she came through, we can't close it just like that."

Mystogan hissed to himself, then went very still and very silent as someone behind him said, "That's not necessary to close the Gate. The twelve Zodiac spirits have enough power to do it."

He nearly crashed into Jellal. His counterpart offered him a small smile before turning back to Hisui. "In fact, destroying it would be our best option. That means it doesn't exist in the future where this person comes from, so he can never use it to go back and get the dragons."

"But it would take so much to destroy it- It consumes our magic power just by being near it!" Yukino protested. Jellal simply smiled.

"I never said  _you_ had to destroy it. Just close it, for now, to prevent any more dragons from coming through."

As Yukino raced to get the keys, Mystogan turned to him. "How are you-?"

"There's no time for that, now," Jellal said gently, looking at him. "Acnologia will distract Motherglare, but you'll have a very short window to close the Gate before the next wave of dragons comes through. Go."

Mystogan bit his lip, but he nodded and raced off.

Jellal looked up, at Motherglare and at Rogue, moments before Acnologia crashed into the castle with a roar. With a quick murmur, he shot up via Meteor, slamming into Rogue as he fell off the dragon.

He had to give them as much of a chance as he could.

-

They closed the gate mere moments before Natsu, atop a flaming dragon, crashed into it.

The blast of heat was enough that even Aquarius and Loke's shields couldn't fully protect them from it as the Eclipse shattered and crumbled to the ground. Above them, Motherglare screeched, and Acnologia backed off and reverted to his human form, dropping down beside them with a surprised expression. "Didn't think the kid would be smart enough for that."

Loke gave a snort, helping Mystogan stand. "Someone probably told him to destroy this thing. It's what he does best."

"Fair point..." The bluenette narrowed his eyes, looking around. "Where's Jellal?"

"He went after whoever was controlling Motherglare," Mystogan said quietly. "To give us an opening to close the Gate."

"Fucking idiot, I told him-"

Acno cut off as the dragons around them started glowing, humming. "Just like he said," he murmured. "No Gate here, no Gate for Rogue to go through later."

Mystogan recoiled, looking at him. "Rogue did this?"

"Rogue seven years in the future would have done this. The story I've got so far is someone close to him died, so he initially came back to save them. Then he figured out I was here and tried to get the dragons through to stop me. Lotta good that did him."

Mystogan frowned to himself as Natsu jogged over. "Is everyone okay? Most of the city's been evacuated to the mountain pass. It'll take a bit before some of them can get back in since the dragons destroyed some stuff."

"Everyone here is alright," Loke nodded, crossing his arms. "Capricorn went off to find the other slayers, so we'll find out who was injured and who wasn't soon enough."

"Sounds good to-" Natsu paused, then, sniffing the air. Then he turned as two figures emerged from behind a pile of rubble nearby, supporting each other as they made their way over. To Mystogan's surprise, it was Jellal and Cobra.

"I said you were gonna stay here," Acnologia growled, moving closer. Jellal merely shrugged, looking tired. "You were busy with Motherglare. A tiny person on a big dragon means that person can get away easily."

Acno smacked him in the head, groaning. "Jesus Christ you're no better than Serena."

"Don't compare me to him, he's another level entirely."

"You're getting damn close to it."

" _Okay,"_ Erik interrupted, groaning. "Can you two stop it with the screaming mental insults? My ears hurt."

"....right, you can hear thoughts and shit," Acnologia mumbled, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. "Dragneel, find that stupid council member that told you about me and bring the other dragon slayers. Jellal, come on."

No one had a chance to question the orders before the two just disappeared, and Mystogan looked at the fire dragon slayer. "Spill."

"....honestly, I'm as in the dark as the rest of you."

_"Fuck's sake-"_

-

He'd snuck off before everyone arrived, but the locket didn't give any indication that Larcade or Zeref were around. Disappointed and slightly annoyed, Natsu returned to the group, arms crossed. They were gathered in a cave not far from the capital, and from the smell, he could tell this was where Acno and Jellal had been staying since the start of the Games.

The seven dragon slayers were there, along with Doranbolt. Opposite them in the cave, across a small fire, sat Acnologia and Jellal. The former eyed him, more specifically his locket, but said nothing, instead standing. "If there's anyone else around the cave, leave right now because we have no fucking deal."

Doranbolt shook his head. "Just the ten of us. The rest of the council is busy dealing with repairing the city."

"Good." Acnologia crossed his arms. "No stupid questions and no interrupting. I say what I'm here for, you agree or disagree, no one has to be here longer than they want to be." He pointed at Jellal. "None of you dumbasses seemed to realize he had a dragon slayer lacrima in him."

The statement was met with silence, and Acnologia grunted. "Point proven. It's what kept him somewhat alive between the destruction of the R-System and the Oracion Seis shit. It's also why he's so powerful. Normal stellar mages have about half his power, let alone the ones that didn't have proper teaching. No clue why he was one of the only slaves with one, dunno when it happened, but it's there now and congrats, there are now ten dragon slayers in the world."

"But-"

"You seven," Acnologia interrupted, impatient. "Jellal. Me. God Serena. Ten. Basic math."

Sting shut his mouth.

" _Now,_ because he went so long without being trained, it took around the same amount of time to actually train him. This is why I took him at Tenrou. Metalicana knows too, we found out when we were hiding out together after Edolas. Then Zeref was on Tenrou and everything went to hell but you know that. Point is I'm at the limit of what I can teach him and the only way he can learn more is by being around you guys. This is why one of my terms of the deal was letting Erik go free."

"Wait, what-"

" _Shut up for two seconds all of you-"_

Jellal rested a hand on his shoulder and Acnologia retreated, grumbling. "He wanted Erik to go free because we grew up in the same conditions," the mage said softly. "By all means, I could just learn from Laxus, but he had training from the moment he recovered from the transplant. Neither Erik nor I had that chance, and my only chance at being able to control it completely is with his help."

Everyone eyed Erik, and he glared at them in turn. Finally, though, he sighed softly, looking at Mest. "I'll do it if you let the others out."

"We can't-"

"They're as much of a family as I've got at this point," Erik hissed, and Mest went quiet. "All of us go free. We won't cause trouble, we'll stay out of your way, just let us be free. Except for Brain. That piece of shit can rot for as long as he lives."

Mest glanced between everyone, and finally, Jellal spoke again. "It was Brain's manipulation that caused the whole Nirvana incident. They still committed crimes, yes, but none of them were in the right mindset. All of us were kids that were taken advantage of."

Mest's eye twitched, and he sighed. "Fine. They'll be released."

Erik seemed pleased, and although Natsu knew the council would be watching them in case everything went to hell, he still had a very bad feeling.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of the Eclipse Gate behind them, the kingdom of Fiore is peaceful once more.  
> For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i've been busy with the new semester of school and work.

He can hear them long before they're visible.

After his seven years with Acnologia, it's still a bit of an adjustment with the heightened senses, after the elder had fine-tuned his skills. There were a few months where any sound was painful, and he had nearly been driven insane by the small chirping of birds in the morning. He had learned that he was already using the power the lacrima gave him but had essentially shut everything else out, so suddenly being able to hear things a mile away, smell every tiny scent, and see with headache-inducing detail had very much overwhelmed him.

Despite this, Acnologia was no more sympathetic, having Jellal train even while he was adjusting to the new sensations. He'd nearly killed himself the first few times he'd used his power; with his senses all jumbled up, he was unsteady and without a good sense of depth perception.

It got better after the first year, and once he was adjusted, Acnologia had taught him about the various dragon-specific instincts the slayers obtained. Specifically, the concept of mates, alphas and omegas, and the general protective nature that came with caring for someone.

It explained why Natsu had beat the shit out of him for hurting Erza, at least.

Jellal shook his head to clear his thoughts as the former Oracion Seis comes into view. Erik is leading them, his confident swagger back now that his friends were released. Jellal himself is alone; for the initial meeting of the Seis, he didn't want the rest of the dragon slayers to be present. It had been almost eight years since their imprisonment, so he had no doubt they still had some lingering hate towards him, let alone Natsu.

He can smell their wariness when they spot him, and he sees Sorano and Sawyer slow down a bit. Erik turns his head to speak with them over his shoulder; Macbeth stops completely, but Richard continues over after a soft word. He offers Jellal a smile when he's close enough.

"Cobra has explained your situation. I can't speak for the others, but personally, I'm glad we could meet again."

Jellal offers a similar small smile before the rest of the Seis approaches and he stands. Erik looks annoyed and stands off to the side as the remaining three eye the stellar mage with distrust. Sorano is the first to speak up.

"We don't owe him anything."

Erik's eye twitches, but he says nothing as she continues.

"It was because of him we were arrested. And it was because of him we were forced to stay in that damned tower even after our revolt."

Jellal says nothing; Erik's gaze flickers to him, but if the redhead senses his plan, he doesn't say anything.

"How can we trust you?"

Ah, there was the question he was waiting for. Jellal simply straightens, and says, "Fight me."

Surprise flickers through the eyes of the three. Sawyer frowns. "What-"

"I caused you so much pain. Take your anger out on me." He holds up a finger. "If the three of you can kill me, I offer congratulations in advance. However, if I best you, using one spell only, I ask you at least hear me out."

Sonarno's face twists. "One spell?"

"I get one spell to take you down. The three of you can use whatever you wish. Those are my terms."

Sawyer gives an amused snort, knees bending slightly. "You suicidal or somethin', dude?"

Jellal simply smiles and shrugs, and then Zero slams into him from behind.

Even Erik gives a start, eye blown wide, as the former Seis leader grins down at Jellal from where he's pinned under his boot. "You know," he rasps, pressing his weight on Jellal's chest as he leans forwards, "you never really gave me a fair fight. I wonder how pitiful you are alone."

For the life of him, Erik can't stop from yelling out as Brain sends a flurry of spells and attacks at Jellal; the stellar mage is helpless, pinned under their sadistic leader as attack after attack rips into him, tearing his clothes and skin. A small grunt leaves Jellal, but it sounds odd.

Distorted.

The dragon slayer's gaze flies to Midnight, and sure enough, a smug smile is on the noirette's face as he watches, arms crossed. He wants to scream at him to stop because he's making all of them relive it-

Then, loud and clear, Jellal yells, _"Grand Chariot!"_

The illusion shatters as the spell locks onto Midnight, Angel, and Racer. The three cry out as it hits, but Erik is gaping at Jellal.

The stellar mage's eyes are tightly shut, the skin around them scratched and bruised. Blood seeps from them like tears, and he's panting softly, hands still positioned for Grand Chariot.

Jellal sinks to his knees, and Erik moves closer, frowning. "The fuck did you do that for, idiot...?"

Jellal's head turns towards him, and he reaches out with a shaky hand until Erik takes it in his own, and the bluenette gives a small shrug. "I did what I had to."

Erik smacks his shoulder lightly, seething to himself about how it's just his luck he has this dumbass for a mate.

-

The locket is still cold, and he's getting angry.

Natsu's only suspicion is that it's not safe for them to come out yet, but that doesn't make the feeling any better.

The guild had returned home to Magnolia, flaunting their new title as the top guild in Fiore. They're delighted to find a new guild hall has been built by the town for them as a welcome-back gift, which is a delightful surprise. Natsu's currently in one of the booths by the wall, studying the engravings of the locket as the guild celebrates around him.

The dragon incident has been covered up by Mest, casting a city-wide memory spell to make people think the dragons had simply been part of the show of celebration. The city had been rebuilt, and the Eclipse Gate's remnants had been disposed of. Yukino and Hisui had made a formal apology to the dragon slayers - the only ones that remembered the true events - and everything had smoothed out after that. The guilds returned home until next year's Games, and the dragon slayers kept their deal with Acnologia a secret.

Natsu frowns, then, lifting his head and sniffing the air. He notices Laxus and Gajeel doing the same across the hall, and as the doors open, he finds himself delighted, yet not at all surprised, by what he sees.

Sting and Rogue, along with their Exceeds, stand almost fearfully in the entrance to the guild hall. The celebrations come to a halt, and everyone stares at them in confusion. Their shoulders are uncovered, revealing the lack of their guild marks.

Makarov stands from his place by the bar, giving a small hum. "You've left Sabertooth?"

Sting is the one to answer. "It's not the guild we want to be with." The Twin Dragons share a glance, but Makarov spares them from having to ask, a smile gracing the old man's face.

"Well, then welcome to Fairy Tail."

Relief spreads over the two's expressions, and the celebrating starts up again as they're given their new guild marks (including the Exceeds). Natsu isn't too surprised when Sting spots him and moves closer. He slips the locket back under his scarf, sitting up to greet them. "Finally got half a brain cell, eh?"

Sting has the mind to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he slips into the seat across from Natsu. "A lot of things went wrong. We're just... trying to make a few things right, I suppose."

"Well, you found the best place to do it." The blond eyes him, and Natsu gives a grin. "Fairy Tail... It's a place for new starts, y'know? Gajeel and Juvia started off as our enemies and even destroyed the guild hall, but now, we wouldn't give them up for anything. Laxus tried to take over the guild, but he's still here. Everyone's got something."

Sting's expression turns thoughtful. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

"So, how's Sabertooth doing?"

"Not good. Minerva had intentions of taking over the guild, but no one trusts her anymore. I think Rufus is the temporary guild master, but... Just too many bad memories."

"I get it." Natsu waves Mira over, grabbing two mugs of beer and offering one to Sting with a smile. "Here's to better ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh natsu. if only you knew.  
> this is one of those exposition-heavy chapters because the story is between arcs and idk what else to do. and im tryinna get back into the flow of things. any questions, feel free to ask!  
> if you enjoyed, maybe leave a comment or kudos!!


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something feels off in Fiore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall.... i finally did a double take and realized this rushed together fic is almost at thirty chapters  
> what the fuck

Life with six dragon slayers in the same guild is... _interesting._

This is the only amused thought entering Mystogan's head as he watches the playful brawl between Sting and Gajeel. He and Laxus had long since asserted their claim over their mates, so everyone was well aware it was a death threat to even think of going near them. If he was to be honest, it seemed like Gajeel and Rogue didn't mind in the slightest. They acted like family.

A destructive, very _loud_ family, but family nonetheless.

Loke snorts in amusement by his side, watching the two give half-hearted attempts to cuff at each other, their mates keeping an eye on them in the background. "They're like kids, I swear."

"Well, all of them except for Laxus grew up with dragons. Can you blame them?"

"You make a valid point." The ginger tilts his head. "That... actually explains a lot. Laxus is the most mature by a long shot."

"No shit. He learned from Makarov long ago."

The spirit gives a fond smile as the two finally stop, shooting each other small grins of amusement as Mira brings food over to their table. And if he's going to be honest, Mystogan feels more relaxed than he has in a long, long time.

Loke's voice lowers a bit, and his gaze slides to focus solely on Mystogan. "How are your injuries?"

"Almost completely healed." The celestial wizard glances down at his lightly bandaged arms. It still felt odd to wear a short-sleeved shirt, but Loke's delight whenever he showed confidence in himself was well worth it. "Wendy and Porlyusica are angels." He frowns. "Well, Wendy, anyways. We may be from the same world, but 'Sica doesn't grant me any favors."

Loke snorts with laughter. _"Sica?"_

A flush turns Myst's cheeks read, and he scrambles for an explanation. After a moment, he sighs in defeat. "She was the healer at the castle... More like a mother to me than anything. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind to my father... Eventually, as punishment for it, he sent her through the Anima. I was devastated when I found out, but... By sheer luck, we met again when I joined Fairy Tail. I'll admit I was a bit childish. I cried."

"Ooh, the great Mystogan crying?" Both of them jump, neither having noticed Laxus make his way over to the bar to get a refill on drinks. He sends the younger a teasing smile. "I always thought she had a soft spot for you."

Mystogan shrugs awkwardly. "She was basically my nurse. Kept me from becoming a brat like my father."

"Thank the gods," Loke mumbled, and the three share a small laugh. "In all seriousness, though, she's a miracle worker. I'm glad we have her with us."

"We're not the only ones," Laxus murmured, nodding back at the table of dragon slayers. Sting was talking about something or other, arms flying in the air. He'd retained his crop-top style, the scar from Acnologia's attack stretching from his side up to the center of his chest, hidden under his shirt. The skin was still a bit rough, seeing as they'd been forced to cauterize the wound crudely to prevent him from dying of blood loss instantly, but it wasn't like Mystogan was one to talk.

He smacked the blond in question softly. "Like you have any room to talk." He pointed to his neck, where the scar of their first mission together remained. "Never sew anything. Ever."

The blond spluttered, and Loke's grin only widened. "He's making jokes again! I'm rubbing off on him." He casually slung an arm over Mystogan's shoulders, and neither of them commented on it. Laxus only managed a scoff before he moved back to his table.

"Hey," Loke spoke suddenly, suddenly looking... almost shy. Which was never a word Mystogan thought he would use to explain the ginger. "Ah... tonight, do you think I could-"

He's cut off as something appears near the ceiling and slams into one of the unoccupied tables in the center of the hall, shattering the wood. Everyone stands in alarm, but he's not the only one to recognize the garb of the Magic Council.

Mest is the only one of the two still awake; his head is bleeding near his brow and he's on the verge of a breakdown. "Attack- Council- dead- _help him-"_

Mystogan and Wendy are the first to him, the former calling for Loke to fetch Porlyusica. The man Mest had grabbed was familiar - Lahar, if Myst remembered correctly, a close friend of the Fairy Tail mage. The Council member looked far worse than Mest, and the smell of blood hit him about the same time he noticed Lahar's left arm was gone below the elbow.

Wendy gags besides him, and he carefully covers her eyes as she attempts to at least stop the bleeding. Makarov has pulled Mest aside, and the entire guild is silent in shock - either from Lahar's injury or from the news Mest had managed to give them.

_The Magic Council is dead._

Loke reappears quickly, the elder healer by his side. She barks orders, and Gajeel and Laxus are the ones that hoist the noirette up and move him to the guild's infirmary. Wendy follows, still looking shaken, and everyone silently turns to Mest.

The man is still shaking, trying to calm himself. He manages to get out enough that Makarov pales before turning to the guild, issuing orders.

"The Magic Council has been deliberately attacked. I want all of you to break into teams and go find any former members we have on record - Mest will help you with their locations." He looks at the celestial mage. "Mystogan. I want you and Loke to alert Jellal. He'll have more information - but for now, everyone _get moving!"_

As Loke rushes to him, Mest is managing to get out some locations of former members, and the teams are leaving as quickly as he can tell them where. Evidently, Loke had alerted the other Celestial Spirits, because they're appearing at the guild doors and warping people away to the locations. With a soft word, Loke gets his attention, and they travel briefly through his gate. He gets a mere flash of the Celestial World before they're standing in the woods, in front of a campfire and several surprised-looking people staring at them.

Jellal is sitting next to a redhead, the man he thinks Natsu referred to as Cobra. His eyes are bandaged, but there's no time to ask about it. The bluenette's head lifts, and he frowns. "Mystogan. What's-"

"The Magic Council has been attacked." It's enough for everyone to fall silent. "Mest managed to get out with Lahar, but we can only assume everyone else is dead. The guild is going to help former members. Makarov sent us to alert you."

Jellal's frown deepens, and he stands. Cobra does as well, keeping a steady hand on his shoulder. "Then someone's found out about FACE."

The whole group stiffens, and Cobra looks at Jellal in surprise. "You're sure?"

"It's the only reason Makarov would know to send you after everyone. FACE- it's a weapon that destroys magic entirely. It was built as a defense against Alvarez but became too dangerous to leave as it was, so it was locked. Three random council members were selected as 'keys' - their lifeforce bound to the lock that kept FACE deactivated. The only way to 'unlock' FACE is by killing the three keys."

Mystogan feels very, very cold. "...And if taking out a majority of the council didn't do them anything-"

"Then their options have narrowed significantly." Jellal nods a bit. "We've had attacks before in attempts to activate FACE, but nothing like this. Nothing powerful enough to wipe out almost ninety-percent of the Council in one blow." He lifts his head, and even with the bandages, Mystogan can feel the haunted look in his eyes.

"These people won't stop until they get what they want. Even if it means killing every last one of us."

-

Gajeel is glad Yajima has a sense of how dangerous this situation is. The elder had agreed to close his restaurant until the danger had passed, and now he and the Raijinshuu were watching over the man, keeping updated with everyone else via a lacrima system Mest had provided. On Myst's end, Jellal had explained more about the situation, and on Wendy's, the younger had confirmed Lahar would be likely to survive, and that thus far, there had been no serious threats to the guild hall.

The first alarm was sent from Natsu, Sting, and Rogue. The three had set out to protect Warrod (whom everyone had been a bit surprised to find was not only a Wizard Saint but also one of Fairy Tail's founders) but had left quickly after assuring themselves the elder was more than capable of protecting himself. They'd gone to a nearby town, where another Council member stayed, and had been ambushed on their way. Sting was the one talking, panting softly as explosions sounded in the background.

"We were on our way to Councilman Michello's residence. Buildings started exploding all around us." The blond grimaces at another nearby explosion. "Rogue and Natsu are distracting him. If anyone is in the area, we need help for exacuation!"

Gajeel shares a concerned glance with Laxus before Sting screams, _"Rogue!"_ and the lacrima falls to the ground, shattering. The connection goes dead, and Makarov takes over.

"Erza, Gray, lend them a hand. Everyone else, be on alert. They'll likely try to attack all at once-"

The wall rips away, and Bickslow gives a yell as Freed moves in front of Yajima. A beast stands in the new opening; a brownish-yellow color, it eyes them with the same look one would give to an amusing insect. His gaze lands on Yajima, and Gajeel feels more than commands the iron scales that appear all over his body.

The demon gives a feral grin. "You must not have much respect for all that's happening if this is all you managed to send."

"And who the fuck are you?" Laxus subtly shifts in front of Gajeel, ready to defend any attacks that may come his way. His question is greeted with laughter.

"I am Tempester of Tartaros." He levels his gaze at Laxus. "Though it's not like you truly need that. You'll be dead by day's end!"

The wind kicked up around them, flinging everything around them into the air. The wind just kept picking up, faster and faster until Bickslow's puppets were sucked in, and Gajeel inhaled sharply. He knew what this was.

"Tornado," he murmured, and Laxus glanced back at him. Long enough that the flash of lightning that shot towards them went past him too quick to catch.

Gajeel _screamed._

In his full-iron mode, his armor became his weakness. Pain seared through his arms, legs, torso, and he must have blacked out momentarily, because when he's awake again, to his alarm, the thing - Tempester - is gone, and Laxus is inhaling some sort of black particles.

The blond collapses, and Gajeel stumbles over to him, but he's unconscious. He hears Freed from the side, between his coughing. "Anti-magic particles... Laxus took the brunt of them to save us..."

His heart clenched, and he grabbed the lacrima before returning to his mate. It was cracked but active, and it took only moments for Makarov to appear on it. His voice was raspy as he stated, "We were attacked. The Raijinshuu managed to stop him, but everyone's in bad condition. Anti-magic particles, apparently. We need support quickly."

He looked at Laxus in concern; it was mere moments before Aquarius appeared, Scorpio flashing into place moments later. But Gajeel couldn't help the cold fear in his heart.

Because Laxus wasn't breathing.

-

Pain radiated throughout Sting's body, and he wonders if they would have survived if Natsu hadn't managed to eat the explosions right as they detonated.

The demon - Jackal - had been defeated, but not without one last attempt to kill them. Frosch had been their godsend, though it was a terrifying moment watching the Exceed soar higher and higher until the explosion sounded.

The Exceed was now safe in Rogue's arms as they waited for Erza and Gray to arrive. The fire dragon slayer himself looked exhausted, slumped against one of the remains of the building. They had evacuated most of the town, mostly thanks to Rogue's shadows, but there wasn't much of a home for most of them to return to. It was the one thing he wished they were able to change, but there was nothing they could do.

"Tartaros."

They turn to Natsu; he's staring up at the sky. "That's what that guy said. A guild of demons. Zeref's demons." A hand twitched to his scarf, to the locket underneath, but he resisted pulling it out.

"What of it?" Rogue asked softly. Warily.

Natsu tilted his head down, looking at them with a tired smile. "We have our target."


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail regroups. Their enemies aren't so lenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else losing their fucking minds over 100 year quest

The guild is quiet when they return. Natsu feels exhausted and hungry, but the air of the guild is off enough that he pauses when they enter, glancing around. "...What happened?"

Makarov is absent, he notices. It's Mirajane that finally speaks up softly.

"The Rainjinshuu were hit bad. The wizard released a ton of magic barrier particles when he went down." She paused, glancing to the doors at the back of the guild that led to the infirmary. "Laxus inhaled most of them to save them. He's... In bad condition."

The three dragon slayers share a glance before rushing to the back. As they near, Natsu can smell Gajeel, and he winces slightly. The fear and guilt surrounding the noirette's scent is overpowering, and he hears Rogue stumble a bit before he pushes the doors open slowly.

Inside, the Raijinshuu are passed out, taking up an entire wall of beds. They have various injuries, but Freed is awake already, standing next to Gajeel at the back of the room. Ever and Bickslow don't seem to be too far behind in waking up. The runes mage looks up at them, expression grim, and motions them over to the screened-off area.

Laxus looks... awful. Pale skin slick with sweat, his chest stuttering in its shallow breaths. Gajeel's forgone the offered chair entirely, curled up against the blond's side. He can smell the salt of tears, faint enough that Natsu knows it's been a while since Gajeel stopped crying. Makarov is leaned against the wall, arms crossed and face turned down. He glanced up at the three as they approach, murmuring a quiet word to Freed before meeting them halfway.

"I trust you've been told," he says softly, tiredly. They nod. He glances back at Laxus.

"There's not much we can do now. It's all up to him."

Natsu frowned, shaking his head. "What about the other council members?"

Makarov sighed. "Everyone else had similar luck. Of the twenty or so we knew of, four are left."

Natsu stills. Sting and Rogue tense behind him. Makarov averts his gaze. "Mest, Lahar, Yajima, and Jellal. Three of them are injured, and we haven't been in contact with Mystogan in a while to check in on Jellal. From the fact the FACEs have not been activated, we can only hope one to three of them are the keys."

Rogue spoke up, then. "What about Mystogan? You mentioned back when Edolas happened, he and Jellal were seen as the same person and pulled into the Anima. Wouldn't it be the same here? The magic links it to the person, but not specifically the body. They might have to kill one or both for the effect to be achieved."

Makarov frowned. "I... had not thought of that. Do you have your lacrima on you?"

Sting pulled out the communication lacrima. Most of the other lines were dead, either from a broken lacrima or because the groups had returned to the guild hall and shut them off. Makarov took hold of it, and the cloudiness within stirred.

The sound of shuffling filtered through to them, and then the lacrima showed a clear image of Cobra. He frowned at them. "Oi. Mystogan. Your thing's actin' up."

The celestial mage came into view a few moments later, swatting at the redhead with an annoyed sound at some small comment the lacrima didn't pick up. He gave them a tired smile. "Hey. How's everything on your end?"

"Not good," Makarov admitted. He gave a brief view of the infirmary. "Whoever this is, they're more powerful than we anticipated."

Mystogan frowned, even biting his lip a bit when he saw Laxus. Natsu spoke before he could reply. "Tartaros. That's what the guy we fought said when he tried to blow up the whole town."

Mystogan recoiled a bit. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"They're a group of Zeref's demons." Mystogan turned, angling the lacrima to show Jellal. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the bandages around his eyes. "The council dealt with them once. It's possible that's how they know of FACE."

"Do you know about any of them specifically?"

"Only the more active ones. Jackal, who is probably the one you went against, Natsu. His curse makes anything he touches explode at his will. Tempester, who can wield any sort of natural disaster, like tornados or earthquakes." He shook his head. "Those are the only ones I remember. I'm sorry."

"That was the one we faced." Freed moved closer, frowning. "He knocked most of us out with the tornado."

"Sounds about right." Jellal sighed softly. "Do I want to know how many council members are left?"

"Too few."

He grimaced but said nothing. Mystogan spoke again. "Loke and Capricorn are scouting the area, and I've sealed the entire area with a magic circle to alert us of any intrusion. We haven't been disturbed thus far, but I have a feeling they're waiting for dark. It's been a long day for everyone."

Makarov gave a small grunt. "Be careful, please. Don't burn yourself out."

"I'll try." No joking, no wry smile. Natsu half wished there was.

They exchanged farewells, and Makarov set the lacrima aside, rubbing at his forehead with a groan. "The only thing we can try to figure out now is why. As much as I hate to say it, we're sitting ducks until we can get a better idea of how they move. Figuring out why might help us figure out how."

"Eradicating magic," Sting murmured. "They use curses, right? So they won't be affected. There are two things it pretty much comes down to - they want a genocide, or they want to get to something that can't be accessed as long as magic is still around."

Natsu turned, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"There was a set of old spells, back when magic was still being discovered. They were basically the last resort for dealing with magic stuff: sealing whatever it was - a spell, object, or location - with a spell so complex that no one knew how to undo it, not even the people that wrote them. Most of the things they sealed have been lost to time or forgotten, but if they found one of those things... It'll be bad. Worse than having no magic."

He had a sudden, disturbing idea of what that thing might be.

_None of them could kill me as I created them to._

_Over the years, I compiled the best aspects from the strongest of them, all in one book._

_I have good enough reason to believe if your book is opened, you can kill me with ease._

He gripped his locket, and by the time the others were calling for him, he was out of the guild hall.

-

_"Where the fuck are you?!"_

Natsu growled in frustration, tugging slightly at the locket around his neck. Nothing. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes, _nothing._ No sign of Zeref or Larcade when he _really fucking needed them._

They hadn't answered when he'd tried to find them after the dragon attack during the Games. It had been long enough since then that he was convinced they were avoiding him.

_"Please!"_

A hand rested on his shoulder. Natsu would deny to his dying breath how he screeched when he turned, heart pounding until he noticed Larcade behind him. He started to relax-

And saw the blood all over the blond.

He managed to catch Larcade before the blond fell to the ground, grunting softly as he lowered them down slowly. "What the hell ha-"

"Tarta-ros." Larcade grimaced, a hand pressed to his side. "Tried to- warn you. They- found out- weren't happy."

Dread settled in Natsu's stomach. "Where's Zeref?"

Larcade shot him a rueful look. "Our purpose- is to- to kill him. They will not give- give up that chance."

_"Where is he?"_

The blond gave a pained sound, eyes pressing shut. It was then that Natsu noticed the marks around his wounds - marks that flared with Larcade's pained spasms.

The second scent hit him too late, masked under the blood. "You did well, Rahkeid." The marks flared again, and Larcade cried out, back arching from Natsu's grip. The dragon slayer scanned the area, moving back a bit from the blond as his blood-stained hands lit with flames.

The woman stepped out a few feet from him, smiling with a small tilt of her head. Larcade hissed out, _"Run,_ Natsu."

"Telling the guest of honor to leave so soon? Tsk. I thought you were better than that." The woman's smile didn't reach her eyes. No, her eyes were full of death. "Why must you disobey that order, Rahkeid? The little tug we all feel. The one only you can end."

A thump sounded behind him, along with a slightly muffled _"Natsu!"._ He turned his head just enough to see the noirette from the corner of his eye, trapped in a cage of curse runes. Natsu returned his focus to the demon.

She grinned. "Welcome back, E.N.D."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya ever kinda just go really far away from what you originally planned and you don't know how to feel about the result  
> leave a comment if you enjoyed, it really helps pls ik i sound desperate


End file.
